She Used to Be Mine
by SonrieXfavor
Summary: An alternative universe where Sharon Raydor flees to her grandmother's abandoned bookstore in Los Angeles. Where she hopes to find refuge and a place to protect her daughter. In comes Andy Flynn, a restaurant owner who has been living the same routine for years. Will life give them the opportunity they need to find a new start in life?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Author's Note:** Hi Everyone! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything but I've been working on this for far too long. So, here I am and I'd like to introduce you to this Alternate Universe that I hope you guys will enjoy.

Chapter One

Introductions

Andy Flynn spent most of his life on the same street, working in the same kitchen. His favorite time of the year was when the crisp November air started to brew. The mood always changed when the holiday colors began to cover the streets and storefronts. People became joyful, merry and excited for the new things to come with the approaching new year. And there was always a definite growth in business.

On one particular morning, as he inspected the dining room, his eyes were drawn across the street, to the old bookstore that had been bordered up for years. He could see movement upstairs which he knew was converted into an apartment so many years ago. In the light of dusk, he squinted trying to make out the silhouette of what looked like two people dancing.

"Mr. Flynn," he turned around at the call tossing the white rag over his shoulder. "Chef Tao, says the ingredients for tonight's sauce didn't come in last night."

It was the new waitress, Amy. She had only been working for him for two weeks and trying hard to adapt to the job but had been struggling and apologizing repeatedly for her clumsiness. He had asked her to come in with the kitchen staff. They arrived with him in the early hours of the day—six days a week—to prepare for lunch and dinner. He hoped becoming comfortable with them would help in relieving some of her nervous energy. At only eighteen she was responsible, in juggling classes at the university and holding a full-time job at the restaurant. He was a strict boss, but he also knew what a nurturing atmosphere could do for someone her age.

"Tell him to write up a list, and you can come with me to see where we go purchase the groceries when something like this happens."

She nodded turning quickly back towards the kitchen but not before running into a table. She stumbled straightening the table and chair before she walked away. Andy shook his head releasing a heavy sigh. He would need to call upon the God of patience to help him through this. He turned back to the window and looked across the street one last time noticing the lights in the old bookstore were off again.

As the early lunch crowd shuffled in, he heard the chatter of the movement happening across the street in the old bookstore. The whispers and rumors ranged from gossip, both ridiculous and feasible.

"Hey there handsome," his eyes drifted over to the blonde, and he smiled walking over with the coffee pot in hand and an empty mug. She sat at her usual table, near the window.

"Don't you have a waitress to do that?" she grinned up at him as he poured her coffee.

"Only if you want coffee spilled down that blouse." Andrea rolled her eyes as he took a playful, yet lustful look at her chest. "You meeting someone?" Her white blouse revealed a little more than she usually did. She casually sipped at her coffee looking up at him with a telling look.

"The new waitress is no good then?" she asked as he took a seat in front of her.

"She wants to learn; I may just ask her if she is okay with hosting. But I need support from the waitressing staff and have no funds to hire someone else in that position." Andrea nodded, smiling at him. He knew she wanted to tease, tease him for being a big softy. "And you ignored my question." She looked down at where he reached over and played with the gold chain on her wrist. He looked back up at her, and she was grinning.

Andrea was his good friend, had been since his grandfather tried setting him up with _a beautiful blonde_ that sat near the window every day. They went out on a blind date and hit it off immediately; there was no sexual chemistry, just obnoxious flirting, laughter and a friendship that was instant. They were both twenty-three then. Ten years later seeing her fidget under his glance, he just hoped whoever she was trying to impress treated her well.

"I'll let you know if it goes somewhere." She smiled squeezing his hand before releasing it. He nodded knowing the subject was over and tilted his head towards the window.

"You know anything about that?" she didn't have to look to understand and nodded her head as she took another sip.

"Granddaughter finally came around to take care of business. I don't know if she'll sell, but she picked up the key yesterday." Andrea smiled warmly at him when she noticed curiosity cross his features. "You ever meet her?" she pulled out her phone responding to a message before looking up at him again.

He was in deep thought, scratching the back of his neck before he nodded. Then he pushed out of his seat. "When we were both in diapers," he joked, as he filled her mug to the rim. "I'll have Mike cook up your usual," he called over his shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Mike, Andrea is here."

The chef immediately called the order out. Michael Tao had attended school with Andy, Tao was a year ahead and was the first kid to approach him or even speak to him. Mike had tutored him endlessly, and Andy swore Tao was the only reason he had a diploma. His grandfather gave Tao a job as soon as he turned sixteen, he had worked his way up from dishwasher to sous-chef. When Andy had taken over, he had kept Tao and let the others go. The kitchen staff would have never respected him and trusted him as the new owner. So, he allowed Mike to form his team in the kitchen. The restaurant had never run better than with Tao and him in charge.

Andy wiped down a couple of plates before the waitress took them and curiously asked the chef, "Hey, you remember Mrs. R's granddaughter's name?"

Mike looked up with a furrowed brow. "I think it was Sylvia, Sharon, maybe Cynthia?"

The names didn't ring a bell, but he nodded. He didn't remember. He was sent over to live with his grandfather for getting in too much trouble. His parents had tried everything and the last plan—afraid that he would get sent to juvie like his brother—was to send him to his grandpa. He wasn't more than twelve years of age. He was angry and blamed his parents for ruining his life. By the age of fifteen, he had learned how to run the restaurant. No privileges were given, he had mopped floors, waited on tables, washed dishes, and he worked every position in the restaurant while also learning the management side too. He refused ever to go back home and his grandpa welcomed the company. His parents came for him at the beginning of every school year but returned without him every time. They gave up when he had turned seventeen. He remembered Mrs. R's skinny, lanky and tom-boyish granddaughter visiting during summer break once or twice, but she didn't come often. The old woman would close for a week every year and visit her family instead.

When the woman passed away, the family had an intimate funeral service, and he had not seen anyone come around since. He had kept his eye on the place; it was the only place his grandfather allowed him to go for fun during school days. As he grew up, he learned to love reading and the old bookstore was his favorite shop on the block. He spent hours teasing Old Mrs. R about how he would convert the place into a bar when she kicked the bucket. He never let go of the idea, and now it seemed more of a possibility than before. He smirked at the thought walking back out to the dining room, to Andrea.

He stopped at her table, and she looked up smiling when she noticed a familiar glimmer in his eyes. "You'll tell me if she's thinking of putting it on the market?"

Andrea was a realtor, had helped him purchase his first home a couple of years ago and smaller properties throughout the years to flip and make a profit. He had made a small fortune of his own by working both businesses. Andy sent his parents money monthly so they wouldn't have to work another day in their life.

"Another project?" Andrea asked. He shrugged his shoulders with that playful smile of his.

"Maybe I can finally open that bar; we've always talked about." Her eyes lit up; he had talked about that dream since the first day they met. He looked across the street and smiled. "Set up a meeting with her. I'm sure I can charm her." He winked and drummed his knuckles against the table.

Andrea rolled her eyes as she watched him return to the kitchen. She wasn't too sure about his assumption, she had only talked to the woman for a couple of minutes but she undoubtedly wasn't the warmest person or most approachable.

After the dinner rush was over, he walked across the street and smiled at the un-boarded windows. The same books that sat on display for fifteen years remained. His curiosity got the best of him and he pushed—despite the closed sign—the door open. He waved his hand in the air pushing away the dust that rose with the wind that blew into the shop. It smelled musty and old like an unused room. He smiled as he remembered running around the large bookshelves, from the old woman after he played a prank on her. He chuckled as he took steps further inside and saw nothing had changed, besides the heavy dust on bookshelves and spider webs. It was as if time had stood still. The space always looked small because of the odd arrangement of books stacked on tables between the bookshelves. Old Mrs. R refused to put any book in back stock, said they all deserved to be displayed. He made a turn after the first shelf and was surprised to see a woman's behind propped up in the air as she was bent over sorting books. She was muttering under her breath. He cleared his throat hoping to catch her attention.

He was surprised—not sure what he was expecting, but the brunette took his breath away. Her hair fell across her shoulders in heavy waves, a naturally freckled face, she wore no makeup. He decided she couldn't be more than thirty years old, as she wore a pair of baggy torn jeans sitting on her hips and a dirty t-shirt ridden up showing some of her flat stomach. She was gorgeous, the most stunning brunette he had ever seen. He struggled to find the right words. None seemed to be charming enough. She slipped her glasses from her hair down to her eyes.

"Oh good, you're here." She smiled, which did not help the unusual nervousness he was suffering. "The pipe is in the upstairs bathroom, on the left." Andy looked surprised, but she didn't notice. He understood immediately; she thought he was a plumber. "It's leaking, and I can't make it stop." The frustration that crossed her features and the way her brow knit together had him sympathize with her for some reason. Maybe it was the striking resemblance of the woman he tortured for so many years. Or maybe the sudden, yet strange attraction he felt for her. "You said you could fix it today?" He nodded as he removed his jacket and climbed the stairs.

He found it quickly. Mrs. R would give him her spare change if he helped her carry her bags up the stairs when he was young. He heard the creak in the stairs and chuckled quickly, yes absolutely no change. Once in the restroom he made a quick survey and saw the pile of towels she used to clean up the mess and frowned squatting noticing the rusting pipe. It was going to be more than a few minutes of work. He silently thanked his grandfather for teaching him everything he knew. He made a list on his phone of the things he would need before he exited the bathroom.

He stopped abruptly when something ran into his legs. A smile instantly graced his face as he noticed a little girl in jean overalls. Several books were scattered along the floor and the top-most few steps of the stairs. She looked alarmed. He noticed she was trying to figure out if he was dangerous or not. But then after a few seconds of staring at each other, her face contorted into defense and frustration.

"Oh, I'm just helping with the pipes. No need to be worried." Andy squatted picking up the books that fell out of her hands. She watched him attentively as he piled them, one over the other.

When she decided, he was harmless she whispered, "Please don't tell Mommy."

Andy looked at the girl carefully for the first time. She wore thick pink glasses, two messy braids and had freckled cheeks—like the brunette downstairs. She could not be more than four years of age. She was the woman's daughter. Her eyes had given it away. He smiled and handed the girl her books.

She took them quickly holding them tightly to her chest.

"Tell her what? I saw nothing." Her face lighted up, and he felt a rush of pride in being able to make her so happy.

"Thank you, Mister," she hurried off down the hall. Andy chuckled when he watched her open a door at the end of the hall. She jumped on a bed and hid the books under the pillow. A pair of wedged heels appeared and he looked up to piercing green eyes looking down at him. Her hands on her hips and lips pursed. He pushed up and noticed the man behind her.

"Yeah, I'm not the plumber." Andy rubbed the back of his neck.

"The bathroom is in there." She pointed to the man behind her. He walked around the pair with a raised eyebrow at Andy.

"I'm—" Andy held out his hand.

She scrunched up her nose not offering her hand and said, "I don't care, but you should leave before I call the police."

"Look," He grew defensive immediately. "I saw you were overwhelmed and I was just trying to help." When she scoffed, he stepped forward into her space, but she did not back off. The sweetness of her perfume distracted him for a moment until he noticed her roll her eyes. He chuckled internally at her rudeness. He was the one confused as a plumber, she made the assumption, and he was only trying to help. He was ready to argue when she pointed down the stairs.

"And now you need to leave." She stood her ground not moving; he walked around her and down the steps. She followed right behind him until he was out of the shop. When he was outside he turned to say something, but she closed the glass door in his face, bolting it shut.

Andy chuckled amused and shook his head rubbing the back of his neck. Getting his hands on the place was not going to be as easy as he thought, but it sure was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Making it Snow

**Author's Note:** at the end.

Chapter Two

Making it Snow

Sharon had a full-blown headache after her daughter had cried for two hours straight. Emily wanted to go back home to see her grandma and grandpa, and the list continued until she started crying again. Sharon usually did not tolerate tantrums, not that she struggled with them from her little girl before. She knew it was her fault anyway; no one else was culpable for causing her daughter this pain. The move had been abrupt and rushed; they had left almost everything behind. All the familiar had simply vanished for Emily. Sharon's ex-husband had been caught laundering money, and besides being arrested, their home had been raided, cars were taken away and accounts put on hold. Everything was a joint account, or in both their names. The only thing that was listed as solely hers was her grandmother's bookstore. She had packed the few things she could find, taken a small loan from a friend and disappeared in the middle of the night.

The cash she had in her wallet was slowly dwindling, and she had no income. She still didn't know how to face her parents after disappearing. They had all loved Jack, even thrown a large and extravagant Catholic wedding. It had not been until afterward that they began to mistrust him, causing a rift between them. As soon as her lawyer had told her she was finally divorced, she felt slightly liberated and grateful. But, not entirely knowing that she was still married through the church.

The process for the annulment had been daunting and a difficult decision to make, it had taken ten months to finalize. When it had, she felt confused. Her faith had always made her feel safe and protected, but she found herself lost and detached from the church.

Emily, missed her father just as she missed him back in Utah. His absence was normal. It was common for Jack to disappear on business trips for extended periods of time. She was crying for those people she saw daily when her Mommy went to teach. Sharon had been fired from the school when her last name was plastered on every news report in their town. So, in a matter of days, she was heartbroken, homeless and broke. She intended to sell the bookstore; the process, however, would be tricky. Should she sell the entire store as is or sell the merchandise than the property? She knew nothing about the business either and had no one to ask.

Her plans, however, where to use it to live for a while; to give Emily a roof. The girl who was weeping for a third time about wanting apple juice, only that they didn't have any and the closest grocery store was thirty minutes away by walking, it was getting dark and cold she couldn't spend her money on a taxi or bus.

"Emily, sweetheart. You can't throw these fits they make Mommy mad." Sharon tried reasoning as she watched her daughter curled in their shared bed.

"But," she hiccupped. "Mommy…I…can't…help it." She started crying again, and Sharon understood. She wanted to curl up and cry too. If she had been thrown through a world wind at the age of twenty-nine and felt afraid and angry, how was a four-year-old supposed to understand? Sharon wiped the stubborn tear that trickled down her face before pulling her daughter into her arms.

"Oh, Angel. I know. I'm sorry you can cry all you want okay." She held her tight to her chest and pushed out of bed. "Let's go to the restaurant out front and see if they have juice okay?" Emily nodded wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck. Sharon grabbed her coat and laid it over Emily to keep her warm.

"Then we go home?" The voice was hopeful, so hopeful; it almost had Sharon saying yes.

"Soon, but not today," Sharon said softly.

* * *

Andy's head shot up when heard crying. It was the brunette from across the street—Sharon, he had confirmed through Andrea. She was bouncing the little girl he had to meet a week ago on her hip as she looked around the dining room. The movement looked familiar, and he connected it to the morning when he saw silhouettes in the bookstore window. Her little girl must have needed some rocking to go back to sleep in the new place.

Sharon looked tired and anxious as she ignored the _please wait to be seated_ sign and walked over to the closest table taking a seat with the girl still in her arms. He stopped Amy from approaching them and stepped over himself.

The smell of bread and seasonings was overwhelming. Her stomach growled, but she tried to ignore it. However, her stomach and mind were persistent, she was hungry but had been rationing out her food. Emily had been eating normally; she made sure of that. Her daughter would not suffer hunger because of her mistakes. Emily was not happy with being pulled away from her loved ones, but everything else would be as normal as she could make it.

"How can I help you today?"

Sharon didn't look up, trying to move Emily to the seat next to her but she wouldn't budge clutching to her.

"I'm sorry, we are having a rough…" her words ended and she sat up straight looking around the restaurant. "You work here?" Her nose wrinkled in disapproval.

"Yes, I'm the owner." She squinted in confusion then shook her head trying to make sense of it. He understood, she was wondering about his grandfather. "Died four years ago, not long after your grandmother." Her eyes widened in surprise, and he could see a bit of sadness. The girl had stopped crying and was now hiccupping against her mother's chest. "I apologize for the other day, I walked in and was reminiscing and thought I could help." Her facial expression hardened, and she went back to tending her daughter when she whined in her lap.

"I just wanted to ask for some juice, apple juice, it's closer than the grocery store, but I'll just go somewhere else." She pushed off her chair, but Andy cautiously shook his head. He could hear the upset it was causing the young girl.

"Amy, apple juice please." He called, and she saw the waitress rush off immediately. Sharon hesitantly sat down again. She did not like the man, she didn't trust him, but if giving Emily juice would help settle her for the night, then she would stay in his restaurant. "I'll let Amy attend to you if it makes you feel better?" Her lips formed in a thin line and she stared at him fiercely.

"It would."

Andy sighed walking away from the table. What would it take to break that woman?

He stopped at a table nearby wiping it down when he heard her whisper to her little girl. "We will eat at home okay," she spoke softly. He wondered for the first time, why this woman had come to town five years later when no one had shown any interest in the bookstore before. It did not seem like she had any interest in opening it.

"There's no hamburgers here?" He smiled as he heard the small voice.

He turned to watch them and saw Sharon's face brighten up. A beautiful smile graced her face. He could see sadness hidden behind the mask she was placing for her child.

"No burgers here." Sharon shook her head and pulled her daughter to her chest kissing the top of her head. It was a tradition they had; they went out to burgers back home, just the two of them every Friday. It wasn't Friday, and they were not back home, but she knew Emily was clinging to everything of home she could.

Andy went to the back of the kitchen, stepping into the prepping area. He grabbed a plate and walked to the burner where he had prepared dinner for the staff like he often did and served a portion. His staff watched him curiously as he was twenty-minutes ahead of his usual dinner time. He walked back with the plate to the dining room and approached Sharon's table. He placed the plate in front of the girl who was happily drinking her juice. Her eyes puffed red and her mussed up from pressing into her mother's chest. The father in him cringed for both the woman and the little girl. It was never easy to see your child cry.

Sharon looked up and shook her head. "No, we didn't order that."

He smiled as the girl sat her glass down and looked at the bowl of food. Her nose was scrunching up and looking up at him. He could see recognition of who he was cross her features.

She was confident in asking, "What is that? It looks yucky."

Sharon looked mortified; her cheeks tinged red. "Emily," she scolded.

Andy repeated the girl's name in his head, and it brought a smile to his lips. Emily.

"It's called gnocchi," Andy said quickly. "Now watch, I am about to make it snow." He lifted the cheese grater over the bowl and turned to watch the girl as she opened her eyes wide and her smile growing as she watched the cheese fall over the pasta. He stopped when a generous amount had been layered.

"Did you see Mommy?" The girl spoke excitedly.

Andy looked up at Sharon who was eyeing him carefully, "I did." She shook her head again pushing the bowl aside. "We just ordered…

He saw the girl's face scrunch up at her mother's gesture and he smiled at them warmly. "It's on the house, for you and your daughter, we started off on the wrong foot."

Sharon watched Emily's little fingers pull the bowl back towards herself and knew there was no arguing. She could not take food away from her. She knew she could not afford it, without dipping heavily into their small stash of cash. Emily looked up at her. It had been weeks since she had seen that light in her eyes. Since they had first walked into the bookstore and she had shouted with glee about it being so beautiful. Her favorite thing covering the new place where they'd be living, books.

"Andy." He held out his hand.

Sharon looked at his hand then up at him.

"I'm Emily, and she's my Mommy." A smile reached both adults lips. Emily slid off her mother's lap and onto the chair next to her pulling the bowl with her.

Sharon felt the instinct of pulling the bowl back and giving it to Andy but ignored the urge. She would figure out how to make the money work later; they'd cut something off the list until the bank account fiasco was sorted. She noticed he was still waiting with his hand outstretched.

He had made her Emily smile.

"Sharon." She said softly taking his hand and watched as her daughter took her first bite and hummed through it. "Thank you," Sharon said softly. "I'll pay for it."

"No, no. On the house. Please, let's call it a peace offering." He flashed her a smile.

She took a moment to look at him. He appeared to be harmless, but then again, it didn't matter. She knew when someone wanted something, and he definitely wanted something.

"Enjoy Emily."

Her head popped up with cheese on her chin. "Thank you, Mister." She said after swallowing.

Sharon watched him walk away and begin to banter with a man at another table, a beautiful woman joined him, but she was unfazed by their behavior. Andy laughed loudly before walking away from them. She couldn't deny that Andy was handsome, very. He was charming, dangerously so. His smile, if she didn't know any better—if she hadn't had a five-year marriage with Jack—well she might be tricked by it. She looked around the restaurant; it was quaint but beautiful. He was obviously doing well for himself. She looked back at the couple and watched as the man stingily peeked into his wallet, his companion rolled her eyes at him as he pulled out the money.

Sharon turned to her daughter when she heard the soft _Mommy_. Hesitantly she took a bite of the food that Emily was offering, and she sighed. It was delicious, and at that moment, she decided nothing had ever tasted so wonderful. The warmth settled in the pit of her stomach. She let her stubbornness go for a moment and shared the plate with Emily.

Andy watched Sharon sort her money at her table as Emily was finishing the pasta. He could see some distress on her face and wondered what her story was. After looking at the menu, Sharon had realized that the meal was twice more than what she had imagined but still paid for it, the juice and a small tip. The waitress had been sweet and patient with all of Emily's questions.

Andy had missed their exit but chuckled when Amy asked for the tables order to run it through the register, it wasn't until then that he realized she had paid. The woman was stubborn. He should have known better. He walked to the door of the restaurant and saw Emily walking on her own back to the bookstore, holding her mother's hand, they looked like they were in an intense conversation. If he had been able to help make their night better, that was all that mattered.

And maybe if he were lucky enough, perhaps one day he would gain enough trust to ask about purchasing the bookstore.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First off, I want to say thank you for all the reviews and comments in welcoming me back. I just received my bachelor's, and in such a confusing and stressful time after graduation, it does feel nice to be back. I do have to thank **lontanissima** who encouraged this story for over a year, and because of it, the characters had the chance to come to life. I will be updating this story once a week, on Thursday's. Again, I appreciate all the encouragement and hope to continue hearing from all of you!


	3. Chapter 3: Cookies

Chapter Three

Cookies

Andy's life was like clockwork. Everyone knew when he had his meals, when he took his breaks, and when he worked in the office. But it was Friday's he looked forward to. He woke up energized. It started off normally, he opened the restaurant for his employees, made sure the ingredients for the menu Tao and him planned the day before had arrived. Then he headed out to the grocery store to prepare for his son's arrival. His wife brought Thomas over after school, and he stayed till Monday. He always planned for the healthy snacks, intended to be a responsible parent but ended up filling his cart with all the treats his son could want.

It was the small voice that drew him out of his musings, Emily's voice. He smiled at being able to remember it after only talking to her twice. Then it was Sharon speaking; he could recognize that woman's voice anywhere. He was surprised when he found himself thinking it was incredibly sexy. He began walking again when he realized they were on the next aisle over. He hadn't seen them in a couple of weeks since they had come into the restaurant asking for apple juice. It was hearing their voices that made him come to the sudden and confusing thought that he missed them.

How was that possible?

He turned the aisle following their voices; a smile reached his lips when he spotted them.

They were standing in the middle of the aisle, Sharon answering her daughter's questions respectfully as if she were speaking to an adult. She wore jeans that looked two sizes too big, a pair of worn out converse tennis shoes, her hair tied up into a ponytail. Nonetheless, she looked stunning. Her daughter wore a purple dress and matching shoes that lighted up as she took each step. He was distracted as Emily began to add something to the black shopping basket her mother was carrying, but Sharon shook her head taking it out and setting it back on the shelf. He could see it bothered her more than it did Emily.

Sharon sighed as she looked back at the shelf and saw the cookies. Emily had not thrown a fit since she had apple juice and gnocchi at Andy's restaurant, she had promised to behave on their walk back to the bookstore that night and had kept it. She deserved the cookies, but they also couldn't spend their money so carelessly. Emily only said, "okay." Her eyes were lingering on the cookies then bowing her head. Sharon had never denied her food, sure she had limited her intake of sweets, but she had always been able to give her the treats she asked for. She looked at the prices of all the snacks before reaching for another box and showing it to her daughter.

Andy walked closer intrigued; the behavior seemed a little odd.

"I know they aren't your favorite, but we can have them with milk like you like." Emily smiled not like he had seen before, but still, she flashed one before nodding. Sharon smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead and continued to walk down the aisle. He turned into the aisle as they moved on. He noticed the stray packet out of its place on the shelf and picked it up, Oreos. He found himself adding it to his cart and continuing with the rest of his shopping without crossing them.

When he was in the checkout lane he heard, them conversing again.

"We have to walk again Mommy?"

"Yes, just like we talked about," Sharon said softly.

He looked over as they moved towards the door. Sharon was carrying a few bags and a gallon of milk. Emily was jumping on the squares of tile trying not to touch the lines in between, her tongue sticking out to one side. Her shoes were flashing in a rainbow of lights.

Emily's eyes caught sight of him, she smiled and waved. He felt immediate joy at being greeted with such enthusiasm and returned the gesture. The amount he missed his son suddenly intensified, and he was grateful to only have a few more hours before he would see him.

"Hi." She said stopping to look at his basket. Sharon turned back to look up at the stranger Emily had decided to speak to.

Not a stranger. The frustration that was weighing on her felt overwhelming when the restaurant owner flashed a smile. She should have known, Emily wouldn't talk to just anyone, and for some reason, she hadn't stopped talking about the "Mister," that had made it snow. Emily asked if they could eat his food again but Sharon had used every excuse she could. The honest truth was that they couldn't afford it. The small loan was dwindling, and if she didn't figure things out soon, she would have to call home and ask for help. She didn't want to hear all the; _told you so's._ She knew her mistakes, her errors, she needed to fix them on her own. Then sometimes she wanted to run back home, to her family but stood grounded for Emily. She hoped that her strength would be an example for her daughter in the future.

"Hi to both of you." He said as he slid his card paying the cart load of groceries.

Sharon took Emily's hand, glad the man had been distracted and tugged her daughter along. Emily didn't protest but looked back at Andy as her little feet tried catching up to her mother's strides. Sharon didn't like small talk, didn't have the patience for it and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially not him. He made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy. He had already won her daughter over, and she couldn't let Emily gravitate towards him anymore. They wouldn't be staying forever and taking her away from another person—she couldn't do that.

When Andy took the receipt from the cashier and looked back, they were gone. He couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness; she was apparently avoiding him. He strolled and was surprised to find them outside the store. Sharon was standing after what looked like tying her daughter's laces. She avoided looking at him as she took Emily's hand and held the groceries in the other. The weight of milk and other several bags unbalancing her petite form.

"I could give you a ride." He found himself calling out.

He saw them both turn and smiled, hopeful. Sharon frowned, he could see she did not trust or care for him. He didn't blame her either; he would be hesitant too. He felt a guilt wash over him. Wasn't he just being polite to get her to sell her property to him?

"We can walk," Sharon said shortly until she felt the tug on her hand. Emily already running over to him.

She wanted to roll her eyes, Emily would be persistent in going with him. She didn't have the heart to deny her another thing. She watched Emily bounce the few feet between her and Andy. Then she saw it—the red lights turn off and the car began to move.

"Em!" She shouted. It felt like her own life was being taken away.

Andy turned at the urgency in the cry and saw as the white car was ready to pull out without noticing the girl. Emily stood frozen, was immobile. Andy was quick to respond letting his cart go and only managing to reach for the girl's hand, yanking at her arm harder than he would have ever have liked. He shouted to alert the driver. Her feet immediately came off the ground with the force he used as the shrieking of the breaks echoed in his ears.

He had Emily in his arms, a moment later. She buried herself in his chest, clinging to him as he held her close, his own heart beating loudly.

She released a weak "Mommy," and then her cry came.

"Emily!" The shout sounded more frightened than the first. The car blocked Andy and her daughter, and she couldn't see them and only imagined the worst. Scrapes, cuts, blood, broken bones, unconsciousness. Emily cried louder into his shoulder at the sound of her mother's voice.

"She's alright!" Andy called. "You're alright." He whispered more softly for Emily as he gently rubbed her back. He saw Sharon rush over to them and pull Emily from his arms and into her own. Sharon's heart stopped at the sob her daughter let go against her chest and then was filled with an overwhelming gratefulness that she was still allowed to hear her daughter even if it was crying.

Andy walked to the stranger's car and banged on the passenger door window.

"Idiot you almost ran a little girl over!"

"Watch your kid!" The man flipped him off before he drove off. Andy cursed under his breath as he turned back and saw Sharon who had Emily standing and making sure she was okay. The girl was shaking not able to stop her tears as her mother checked every inch of her.

"I swear, it didn't touch her."

"I know," Sharon sighed.

"I pulled her a little hard though." He said cautiously.

He caught the woman wipe away a tear before she looked up at him and shook her head. "No, thank you. I can't believe I let her go." She shook her head pulling Emily back into her arms and burying her nose into her neck. Emily held onto Sharon tightly and continued crying.

"I'm…sorry Mommy…I don't want to…make you mad."

Sharon pressed kisses to her cheek, squeezing her close. Emily had almost been in pain again because of her stubbornness and stupidity. Even worse she could have lost her. She inhaled a breath at the taught and almost let out the sob that constricted her chest. She had almost lost the only thing that kept her fighting. The one good thing that had come from her marriage.

Andy frowned, how could she blame herself? Emily was a little girl; children always managed to escape any hold that might be on them. He could see there was something else weighing on her, it wasn't only this.

"No, you didn't. I saw you hold onto her. My son has pulled the same stunt on me many times." Sharon didn't know why she was so surprised to hear he was a father. Only a parent had instincts as quick as he did. She watched as he smiled down at her little girl. "How are you Emily?" he asked.

"Sorry I scared you, Mommy," Emily said hiccupping, looking afraid, thinking she would be scolded and started crying again. Sharon shook her head, cupping her daughter's cheeks and smiled.

"It's okay sweetheart, that's why we never let go of Mommy's hand okay?" Emily nodded her head. "I'm just happy you're safe." She softly stroked Emily's cheek before looking up at Andy. "Now, say thank you to Andy."

Emily looked up at the man her face tear-stained, still trying to catch her breath. He smiled at the way she scrutinized him, her thick glasses slipping down her nose. "Thanks, Mister." She hugged his legs, and he felt a rush of gratefulness to see her safe. The girl was stealing his heart. How was that possible? He bent down to look at her.

"You're welcome. But I would prefer if you called me Andy." He pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose, wiped some of her tears with his thumb and tapped the tip of her nose.

"Mr. Andy." She tried and nodded when she liked it. He chuckled looking up at Sharon who looked as if she was holding back her tears. Her arms wrapped around herself. She suddenly looked small and afraid, and he wished he could help her.

"Let me give you a ride home. We are going the same way."

Home? What was home? The bookstore apartment was not home; it was cold and harsh. Sharon examined him as he stood up and felt exposed at the way he was looking at her. As if he knew everything she was feeling. Sharon looked down at Emily when she wrapped her arms around her legs. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and nodded. He gave her no time to react as she lifted Emily and he ran to her grocery bags that lay forgotten where she had dropped them. A cartoon of eggs destroyed, the rest still okay. His cart had rolled away, stopped by a car nearby. Sharon examined him carefully as he loaded his groceries until Emily stopped him.

"You like Oros too?" They both looked at the young girl pointing in the back of Andy's car to the package of Oreos.

"I love them, but I bought them to share with my son." He pulled the pack out and opened it holding it in front of her. She looked up at her mom, Sharon smiled sadly and nodded. He was able to give her the one thing Emily had asked her for today.

And saved her life.

"Thanks, Mr. An-d-y." She mumbled through the mouth full of cream she had licked.

Sharon would have scolded her for manners at any other moment, but after a scare, like she had, she didn't care. Andy finished packing the groceries before showing them the booster in the back seat. So, his son wasn't much older than Emily, she didn't ask only buckled her daughter and climbed in next to her. He didn't look surprised, at her avoiding the front seat. He quietly closed the door and went to the driver's seat.

He didn't turn the car on right away, but shifted in his seat and looked at them. Sharon watched as he outstretched his hand squeezing her daughter's purple tennis. The urge of pushing his hand away vanished when he asked, "Do you need to stop anywhere else, the doctor? I did tug on her arm a little hard."

He was considerate and kind. He wasn't just the arrogant man she had made him out to be.

"It doesn't hurt," Emily said quickly shaking her head. Ever since Jack had taken her to get a shot—when she was two years old—she hated any doctor, even the waiting room made her cry.

Sharon cringed if she had a way to pay it she would say yes for precaution but instead shook her head. The way her stomach turned made her feel nauseous, she was putting her daughter's well-being aside for pride. Her family could send the money to help her; she didn't have to run back. Sharon looked at Emily, her eyes still red and puffy as she played with the small car Andy's son must have left. Wasn't she supposed to protect her daughter despite everything?

Andy pulled out and started driving; he wished Sharon would let him take them to the hospital. He was sure Emily was safe, but there was nothing worse than having that doubt in the back of your mind. The doubt that your child isn't safe and could be harmed in some way.

Sharon felt the air around her vanish, and her chest tightened. She pressed her hand's palm to palm, trying to ignore the urge she had to cry. How had her life come to this? She had met Jack at a school board meeting; his business had donated a substantial amount of money to the elementary school she was teaching at. He charmed his way into her life. She was clueless about where the money had come from, or who he was actually in business with. His _partners_ were trying to find ways to hide the money and school children had suited them. He had broken her heart. Made an entire school district turn on her after seven years of loyalty.

Her eyes moved to her daughter fidgeting with the car and muttering under her breath. She leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. It was Emily who mattered now, no more self-loathing. She watched as Andy put his turning signal and she knew exactly what she had to do.

"You're interested in the bookstore?" Andy was startled out of the silence and then surprised by the question. His throat went dry instantly. She gathered her courage to continue. "Ms. Hobbs came around yesterday and told me you wanted a meeting when I asked her why she told me you wanted to buy the place, if you pay for the price of the merchandise too, I'll sell it to you."

He felt stupid. Why hadn't he told Andrea he was taking care of it himself? But it had worked out anyway, hadn't it? Wasn't this what he wanted? He considered what it meant, how much success it would bring him. The bar would give him enough money to take care of himself and his son's future. He would have two business on the block. Then he thought of what it all meant. He wanted the store yes, but not if it meant they'd be gone. The realization startled him. How could he end up missing people he didn't know?

She felt a tug on her shirt. "But Mommy, if Mister Andy gets the bookstore where are we going to live?"

Andy looked in the rearview mirror and saw embarrassment cross Sharon's face. He was sure she did not plan for her daughter to intervene in the conversation. Sharon mentally scolded herself, of course, Emily was listening. It was her daughter, after all, planning ahead of time even at the age of four. She winced. Four and she was afraid to lose her home.

She took Emily's hand and squeezed it trying in some way to assure her that she would take care of her, "I need it done with soon if you are interested."

"But Mommy." Emily looked devastated and on the verge of tears again.

Andy looked ahead at the road. Here it was being handed to him. He could afford it. A bar, it would do extremely well. He had projections. The other owners on the street were not against the idea either. But he found himself incapable of taking the offer.

Instead, he asked the one thing he hoped she knew, "Mrs. R she would have never sold it to me you know?"

Sharon looked surprised. The only reason her grandmother had left it to her was that she was the only person who had promised to never sell it to the _arrogant little boy who wants to make it a strip club._ Her parents had always told her she should have never opened it. That it was a waste of time and effort. Sharon like her grandmother, however, shared the love for literature, it was their escape. They pursued that passion in different ways, her grandmother had opened the bookstore and Sharon had become a teacher.

"I promised her I wouldn't." She spoke softly, bowing her head. She hated to disappoint a person in her life that had always been her guide and protector, but her grandmother would have sold the place herself if it meant her great-granddaughter would be taken care of.

Andy laughed, the old woman would never let him have it. Even after her death, she was fighting back. He glanced through the rearview mirror and saw the heaviness in the woman's expression. His laughter died instantly. He remembered her counting change in her wallet at the restaurant, how they walked to the store instead of taking the bus or taxi, her refusal to go to a hospital, and her need to sell so quickly. She was desperate for the income; it wasn't something she wanted to do. She was here because she was having problems, he found himself glancing at her left hand. No ring. Was she in trouble? Why did she need the money? She seemed like a well-dressed woman, well carried. He frowned and shook his head. He didn't want the place like that.

"Then don't," Sharon glanced up and looked at the back of his head. Then found his eyes in the mirror before he glanced back at the road. "Open it up again. I can help you with the business part if that's what concerns you."

She expected to feel offended, angry at his insinuation of her not being able to do it alone. For overstepping but she was confused. Wasn't this what he had nagged her grandmother for? What was the purpose of acting as he cared?

"Why would you help me?"

He shrugged as he turned onto their street. "Isn't that what friends do?"

"Friend?" Sharon laughed.

"With your daughter." Sharon smiled at him but rolled her eyes when he chuckled.

Emily looked up from trying to fix the broken wheel of the car. "I'm your friend?" Emily asked happily. "Mommy I made a new friend."

"I see." Sharon shook her head with the smile still on her lips.

"But he's a grown-up," Emily whispered more to herself than for the adults, still giving Andy a good chuckle when her nose wrinkled in confusion.

He looked at Sharon as they pulled up in front of the bookstore, she was deep in thought. "Plus Mrs. R, she put up with me. If I could help you out, it feels like a little repayment. In the meantime, if you need a job—"

Her head snapped up. "I could find one on my own." She knew he had good intentions but she preferred not being handed things, she liked working for them herself.

It was his turn to sigh. Why did she have to be so defensive? "Yes, I'm sure you can, but mine allows you to bring your little girl." Sharon looked at Emily who was watching her curiously. "I have an office turned into a playroom for when my son visits or any of my employees happen to have to bring in their child." It was used mostly by Tommy and sometimes Tao's son, but she didn't need to know that.

There was a long pause, Sharon finally realized they had arrived and began to unbuckle herself and Emily. Andy did the same and walked over to the sidewalk.

She looked at the way her daughter tilted her head at her. She was only four years old and could read her better than anyone else. Sharon smiled at meeting brown eyes, the beautiful brown that was inquisitive since birth. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

Andy opened the door, and she didn't hesitate, "What would I be doing?"

Andy smiled, not in that charming way that annoyed the heck out of her but in a warm softer side he hadn't shown her yet. A way parents do when they need support. She tried smiling back but knew it looked cold so stopped herself immediately.

"How about you come in tomorrow? We can talk about it."

"Mommy but you don't work at restaurants you're the teacher." Emily protested as she exited the car.

Sharon took a tight grip on her daughter's hand. She loved that her daughter was outspoken, and didn't stop from asking her questions. She always hoped that allowing her to speak her mind would teach her to never be shy about her interest, to not stop speaking when others thought she was being too chatty or annoying. But it was moments like those when she wished Emily was just a little older to understand that there were moments she should hold back on some of her comments.

"What time?"

Andy pointed down the street, "There's a school—"

"What time?" she said sternly. Then she looked down at the sidewalk and back up at him after taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I know you're trying to help and—"

"Nine AM," he offered. He didn't need an apology; he could only imagine what coming to a new place, with no financial or emotional support could be like. Sharon nodded and looked at her daughter. Emily didn't look happy.

"I do appreciate it." She said softly. He didn't deserve her bad temper, maybe she wouldn't ever trust him, but she could be polite.

He walked to the back of the car pulling out her things, offering her half a dozen of his eggs. When she began to refuse, she remembered she had promised Emily they would bake a cake and had no other choice but to pull out her wallet to split the price. But he refused to take it, and she thanked him as she took the six eggs. It was the only comfort she could give her daughter that afternoon and she was grateful for the first time to have met Andy.

As Sharon took the bags she turned to Emily as she spoke up, "Mr. Andy, can I have one more cookie?"

"Emily," Sharon said softly. Emily bowed her head, but Andy tapped the underside of her chin handing her the entire pack of cookies.

"You can have all of them…and please this is a gift." Sharon smiled when he looked up at her. "I'll be offended if you send the money through snail mail since you can't sneakily leave it with my waitress."

"Mr. Andy, you're silly." The girl stated proudly.

Sharon couldn't help the "Emily!" that she released but still chuckled.

"She's right; I can be silly sometimes." He bent down to look at the little girl. He loved that she could speak her mind. "Don't let go of your Mommy's hand again okay? You scared me back there." He tapped her nose with his fingertip.

"Like I scared Mommy? But I didn't mean to, my feet just hurted, and I didn't want to walk." Andy smiled and looked at the little girl, her reasoning was right. He opened the pack of cookies that rested in her hands and took one and bit into it. "That's not how you eat an Oro." She protested with a chuckle. Her hand went to her face and she shook her head.

Sharon said, "She's very particular."

Andy met the woman's eyes and smiled.

He looked away when Emily took the half-eaten cookie from him and twisted it apart. "You eat the middle first. Right Mommy?" her head tilted back and looked at her mother. Andy took his index finger and gathered the white frosting onto his fingertip than licked it. Emily beamed and looked up at her Mom again. "Mommy eats it like that too." She bounced on her toes, and her shoes flashed.

Andy pushed up and smiled at Sharon whose cheeks were flushed, she looked away from him quickly, then looked up.

"Thank you, Andy." The smile that spread across her face took his breath away.

"It was my pleasure." His small grin didn't annoy her much anymore.

He watched as Sharon opened the front door, setting the few bags at the front door. Then Emily looking back at him her eyes glancing down at her cookies. Sharon watched as she walked over to the man and hugged his legs saying, "thank you." Then she hurried back to her.

How could a little girl he just met make him feel so much joy?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for the continued support, for all the comments, PM's, reviews, messages on Tumblr, follows and favorites. I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still looking forward to exploring this little world.


	4. Chapter 4: A Tiff

Chapter Four

A Tiff

Sharon did not sleep; she stared at the small spider spinning a web in the corner of her ceiling. She removed it every morning, but the creature seemed to disappear and reappear every night. She inhaled a breath and felt a tear run down her cheek; they had been a constant companion the past several nights. She kissed her daughter's forehead before pushing up into sitting position. The cold wooden floor hit her like a harsh reality. Her reflection in the full-length mirror had her glancing away and down at the ground. Physically she looked like she was fading away. She had never been so thin, not even when she was a teenager. She could feel her ribs, see them in the mirror every time she got out of the shower. Her clothes were either baggy or falling off of her. She was never big on makeup—not that she could afford it at the moment—but the powder she carried around used for the dark circles under her eyes. She ached, body and soul. She was weak and exhausted; the worst was not being able to control her anxiety. Those thoughts that kept her up at night mocking her failure and filling her with concerns of how she would be able to support her daughter.

After baking a cake with Emily, the previous night, she had searched through the leftovers in their fridge for dinner. She found some chicken, rice, and broccoli. Her daughter had the chicken and broccoli they split the rice. Then they each had a slice of cake with a tall glass of milk for her daughter. Emily had pulled out a book she wanted her Mom to read, and they curled up on the couch in the small living room. They had gotten through two chapters before her little girl had fallen asleep tucked under her arm. Sharon had lifted Emily and carried her to the bedroom they were sharing. The extra, small bedroom down the hall was filled with her grandmother's things. Everything had been boxed up after her death and stored there.

She was trying to ignore the rumbling of her stomach, as she tried to plan her daughter's breakfast. She would have to skip a few meals if she was going to make sure her daughter was eating healthy for the following few weeks. Sharon turned and smiled at her daughter, who was hugging a small teddy bear that had once been hers, left among other things when she was a young girl. She knew she shouldn't be making it a habit for her daughter to sleep with her, but she needed it more than Emily needed it. To have her close, to see the one thing she did right in the world.

She rocked back then pushed up to her feet and inhaled a deep breath. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. It consisted of a faded orange couch, a shelf which had a broken television, an end table but nothing else.

She moved to the stairs and stood at the top looking down at the bookstore. She thought of Andy and his encouragement of opening the place. Was it possible? Besides the dust, the books were in good shape. There was lots of space to move things around and an entire storage room that was empty. Could this be a home for her daughter? Isn't that what she was doing here, making a new life?

She could.

Her grandmother had always done well with the bookstore. It would take some updating and remodeling, but she could do it. Or maybe working at Andy's restaurant could help her save enough money to start somewhere new. She couldn't go back home after hurting a community of teachers and students who had become like her own. Her family even though willing to help were not exactly on her side. She knew one thing, she would take the job with Andy, and after that, she would figure it out.

She took a deep breath and walked back to the bedroom—she had an appointment to make.

* * *

Sharon dressed Emily in her favorite pink dress that resembled a ballerina's outfit. She was on her knees in front of her daughter as she helped her slip on a pair of tights. Emily tilted her head and tapped her mother's nose. Sharon knew she had picked that up from Andy, but it still warmed her inside to see such thoughtfulness. She smiled, kissing her daughter's small fingertips. Emily smiled.

Her voice was sweet, "You 'kay Mommy?"

"I have you, how couldn't I be?" Sharon pulled her close and covered her with kisses. Her daughter laughed happily. "I love you," Sharon whispered cupping her cheeks and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Mommy, you won't have to give books to Andy?" She played with the buttons of her mother's shirt not meeting her eyes.

Sharon shook her head. "Oh, angel don't worry about that." She tried offering her the best smile she could as she straightened the pink glasses slipping down Emily's nose.

"But Mommy, where will we go?" Her eyes finally met her mother's, and Sharon could see tears in her daughter's eyes, making her feel a heavy pressure against her chest.

She cleared her throat. "You like it here?"

There was hesitancy that filled the silence as her daughter considered the question.

"I miss Grandmama and Pappy, but I like to stay with you. I like all the books. And I like Mr. Andy." Her nose scrunched up and she tilted her head returning to the fidgeting of playing with her mother's buttons. "Are we going to go back to Grandmama?" There was a bit of hopefulness and sadness in her voice.

"No Em." Sharon's own eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. It was the first time she had been so blatant and honest. It was time to prepare her for a permanent change. The girl's eyes widened and glistened with tears.

"But we have to go again?" Emily's voice broke.

She wasn't one to throw fits, but Sharon wouldn't have been surprised if Emily would have stomped her feet in protest and ran to the room, slamming the door. But maybe she had a several more years for that.

They had lived in one house for the entirety of Emily's three years, one purchased by Sharon's savings. That was Emily's first home; it was her safety. She had witnessed the FBI tearing down the place as they searched for her father. After he was arrested, found in some motel, they moved into Sharon's friends for a couple of months. Then later they moved in with her parents. The divorce had prompted her to step foot in her house to gather a few things and take a bus to Los Angeles. She could not blame her daughter for wanting some stability, somewhere to call home again.

"No, I promise you, my angel, we will stay right here okay?" She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "No more new homes." When she saw, the bright smile reach her daughter's face, Sharon pulled her close, tightly and kissed her cheek. Emily held onto Sharon by squishing her as much as a four-year-old could. There had not been one question about her father, not one. All she wanted was to be with her mother and feel safe.

Sharon would give her that. She would make Los Angeles, the bookstore, home.

* * *

She found the closest thing to an interview outfit. The only wardrobe she had brought with her fit in a small suitcase. It consisted of casual outfits and a couple of wrinkled dresses. She washed her dress hung it in the steam of the shower and hoped it would get some of its shape back. It was a grey dress that sat above her knee; she paired it with a thin black belt around her waist that could hold her dress up and a cardigan that looked stretched with all the weight she had lost. She finished the outfit with black ballerina flats and added some volume to her hair by letting it fall naturally.

Sharon found her daughter finishing her breakfast at the small kitchen table. A book perched against the cereal box. Emily had discovered her passion for reading after an obsession over, _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ book two years ago. She had only learned to read in the past few months. Back home at her pre-school, they allowed her to take over reading time, making Emily so proud and eager to learn more words.

"You look pretty." Emily smiled as she crunched through her last bite of cereal.

"Thank you, and you look beautiful," Sharon told her as she gathered Emily's empty cereal bowl. Emily's smile widened at the compliment standing up and twirling in her dress.

Sharon chuckled before saying, "Go gather some books to take with you." Emily jumped and ran towards the staircase. "Em, some of your own!"

Her daughter walked away sadly towards the bedroom.

Sharon was hesitant to take anything from the bookstore. She wanted to keep all the merchandise where it belonged. In case she wanted to sell, she would have everything in order and be able to sell just as her grandmother's books stated things to be. Her daughter, however, had other ideas, hiding books under pillows, in suitcases and any nook and crack she could find.

As they crossed the street over to the restaurant, Sharon gripped Emily's hand tightly. Why was she trusting a man she had just met? Was this another mistake? Emily looked up at her when she noticed her mother had slowed down. When she caught her daughter's glance, she had her answer immediately. The reason she did everything in life, for her daughter. She would not break her promise; this would become their home now.

They arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early and entered despite seeing no movement. Andy appeared from the back and smiled at Emily when she hugged his legs in greeting.

"Hey," he said with a bright smile and softly placed his hand on top of her head. "How are you doing? Is that arm hurting?"

Emily shook her head. And he watched as she did just as her mother had instructed on their walk over and found a table in the dining room, pulling out her books and entertaining herself. Her feet were swinging happily as she opened the book on the top of her pile. Andy looked over at Sharon impressed but instead noticed how pale and worried she looked.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked hoping to hide his concern.

She strengthened up when she met his glance. There was something about him that made her feel strange. The way he seemed to always know what she was feeling. It was as if he could tell how frightened and scared she felt. As if he had known her for years.

"Is she okay there?" Sharon asked trying to change the topic.

He smiled softly, and her stomach warmed making her smile back instinctively. She tried masking it quickly with a straight face, but he caught it and smirked at her determination to hold up a wall.

"Yeah, or she can come to the back room. My son is playing in there." Emily's head popped up. Sharon knew she had been craving to have someone her age to play with since she had been pulled away from her friends at her pre-school.

Andy smiled at Emily's enthusiasm, stacking her books and climbing off her seat. Her eyes on her mother pleading as she collected her books.

Sharon smiled waving her over, "come on." Emily didn't need any more encouragement. The girl hurried over to them, quickly following them to the back of the restaurant.

Andy's eyes lingered on Sharon's legs as she walked in front of him, he could see the muscle lines on her calves. It didn't add up to the rest of her figure. She was beautiful but too thin. His eyes flashed to her back and the bagginess of the black sweater. Was she borrowing someone's clothes? Had she recently lost weight? Was she sick? When their pace slowed, he lifted his hand and pointed to the first door.

"That door to your left," Sharon peeked inside as soon as they reached it. She sighed, releasing a long breath. It was impressive. There were a sofa, television, bookshelves, toys and anything else a child might need to entertain themselves. It made her comfortable knowing Emily would have this place to work in until she could afford a pre-school for her daughter. Andy leaned against the doorframe. "You would be able to check in on her at any time, and she could use anything she wants." Sharon's eyes fell on the boy doing a puzzle at the table in the corner. "Tommy," the boy looked up, and his eyes fell on Sharon. "I want you to meet some friends."

Sharon felt her daughter brush her leg to get a look inside. She could feel the breath Emily took from excitement. Sharon's eyes, however, lingered on the little boy who walked over and stopped in front of them, then offered a smile that read all Andy.

"Hi, I'm Emily," the girl said excitedly pushing up on her toes.

"Hi," the boy said looking up at Sharon then looking at his dad. "She's pretty who is she?"

Andy chuckled as Sharon's smile grew, and she looked suspiciously over at him.

Andy shrugged, "Yeah. His mom says he gets that from me," he said scratching the back of his neck. Sharon could only smile. The boy was not much taller than Emily; he must be a year or two older, his brown hair a spiky mess. Shoelaces untied and his brown eyes—everything like his father's—curious to the new people.

"Thank you. You're very sweet. You are a handsome boy." His grin widened. "I'm Sharon, Emily's Mom." The boy looked at Emily again and nodded in understanding. He reached out and touched Sharon's dress, making Andy chuckle.

"Tommy, that's enough." He laughed, at his son's mischievous grin. "Emily is going to be playing in here with you for a while," Andy said softly.

"I have lots of books." The girl said excitedly stepping into the room before Tommy could say anything. Andy looked over at Sharon and was taken by surprise by her smile. It was brighter and more beautiful than he had ever seen from her. He remembered she was a teacher; this was her element. It was what she loved to do. He looked over at their children who were huddled over the puzzle his son had been doing. Emily quickly took over.

"Everyone says she gets that from me." Sharon joked, bringing a smile to Andy's lips. "She missed playing with someone her own age." Her eyes did not leave Emily as the girl taught Tommy how to make a puzzle properly, edges and corners first.

Andy spoke softly, "She can come over anytime."

Sharon hummed, looking over at him and meeting his glance which made her smile soften. She could see that his words were nothing else but the truth.

He watched her nod and then asked her to follow him as he walked to the room across the hall. She took a seat in front of the desk. Her eyes fell on the picture of a brunette woman hugging Tommy. The boy looked just like the woman in the frame; she concluded that it must be Tommy's mother. She straightened her dress suddenly feeling self-conscious. The woman was very attractive. As soon as she caught on to what she was doing, she scolded herself. She only had to impress Andy enough to get a job, not for anything else. Anything else? She shook the thought out of her head. The other picture frame held an image of a small boy with an older man she had met many years ago—Andy's grandfather. She shifted closer and could see the young boy was Andy. She smiled remembering him at that age the few times she came to visit her grandmother. But it was the older man; her eyes lingered on. He had been so nice to her grandmother, she even thought they might have had an affair years ago.

She suddenly had so many questions. Had Andy inherited the property and a business just like her? Had he come here to escape, just like her? Was this always what he wanted to do?

"So," he began hesitantly. Sharon looked up as he took his seat at his desk. He fluttered through the stacks of papers on his desk. She gave him a pointed look which stopped his fidgeting immediately. "You can make a grown man cower with that glare you know?"

He laughed moving a couple more files before stopping and smiling at her.

Their eyes met before she smirked, "I've been told." He watched it turn into a small, more genuine smile. He suddenly felt incredibly proud of himself. He wondered how many people had been able to make her smile that way.

"She really is okay?"

Sharon's eyes widened at the worry in his voice and saw the concern in his eyes.

She nodded, "we iced it, and she didn't complain, no marks." She was more surprised when he released a long breath and nodded. He was relieved. "I am grateful to you for saving her."

He shrugged, "Any parent would have reacted that way."

"Not Jack." She mumbled, then closed her eyes a soon as she realized the words had been said out loud.

Jack? He glanced at her hand and again, she sported no ring. He had considered her a single mother. Was she divorced? He thought about asking but choose not to. She was apparently regretting the words.

"Her father?"

"Hm." She nodded. Her hands started fidgeting quickly. He picked up on the nervous antic immediately and scolded himself for prying. He watched her press her nails into the skin of her palm and a sudden thought flashed through his mind, had he hurt them? She looked afraid. Had she been with an abusive man? Was that her reason for finding shelter in the old bookstore? He suddenly felt anger and protectiveness possess him. Had Emily ever been hurt? Had this Jack, hurt the girl?

"Is Emily…are you two in danger? He blurted out.

She didn't look surprised by the question; she did flash him another threatening look which he did not find humorous this time. He realized it was a defense mechanism. She looked down at her palm that was slowly growing red. Were they in danger? Jack had been a drunk, but never abusive. She realized after his arrest about all the women he had cheated on her with. They had lived a happy life even if it had all been lies. They had lost everything because of him. She would have to find something to sell to get money to feed her daughter. Were they in danger? Not in the way he was concerned.

She spoke calmly, "no."

He waited for her to continue but when nothing came, he nodded picking up the paper on the top of his messy desk and handed it to her. He was glad to see her release the deathly grip she had on her palm as she reached for the paper.

He waited for her to read before saying, "I can only offer you part time, it would be working mostly with paperwork and managing schedules." When she looked up at him confused he knew what she was thinking. "I'll train you, of course. But I need to be here less than I am now. I can do the finances from home but what I'm asking you to do has to be done here. You'd be of help if you can come here and be me. You'd also be more of you know human resource; employees would come to you with complaints and such. So, I need someone from the outside; this isn't something where I can promote from the inside. You'll manage more of the team than dealing with customers. How does that sound?"

He expected a pause or a nod, but instead, she asked, "How much power would I have in actually solving the issues employees bring up?" He smirked at her.

"Are you trying to overthrow me? Already?" He joked.

She frowned and straightened up her glare not wavering. "I've worked on a school board. I was placed there to referee grown men, only to be shut down because I am a woman." Andy sat back in his chair listening to her carefully. She was young and small, but he realized she was stronger than she appeared to be. "I'm just wondering if you want me as a symbol, or if I am actually allowed to work." Andy suddenly grew fonder of her and respected her for being able to negotiate this way. He pulled on his earlobe at the way his heart beat a little faster. Her aggression made her increasingly more attractive.

He said, "Not a symbol." She nodded, feeling immediately grateful. It meant that he needed the help and wasn't creating a position just to help her. "But don't expect me to bend at all your requests. We will argue." He said seriously.

"I don't mind. I just have to warn you. I don't lose." He chuckled, but she maintained her seriousness as she continued to read the papers he had handed her. When her eyes fell on the salary he was offering; she had to read again and looked up at him.

"I told you that look—"

"Is this the salary for part-time?" It was more than she expected. It wasn't a fortune, nor would it solve all her problems but it did mean she would eventually be able to buy a used car, one that could transport her and Emily safely. Or find a decent pre-school so she could find a second job. It did mean she would be able to have a stocked fridge and buy treats for her daughter.

"Yeah, that's the starting salary." Andy's grandfather had prided himself on paying his employees well; Andy had maintained that thought in his ownership. "If you stay six months than we have an evaluation and talk about a raise." He watched her eyes glisten with tears and was sure in that moment that money, money was a primary issue for her. "Sharon?" He called tentatively. She looked up from the paper. She hardened her stare when she saw sympathy in his expression, the last thing she needed was for him to feel pity. "Are you sure I can't call my friend about a job in a school? He's a superintendent."

Working at a school would be ideal. But Sharon wasn't ready to go back. And she was not even sure they'd hire her.

She shook her head, gathering herself before speaking. "I know the process of finding a job at a school. It can take months. I need something quick, right now." She wasn't sure why she was being open with him, "something in which I can give Emily time to get used to her surroundings."

A sudden rush of excitement filled him, and he moved to the edge of the chair.

"So, you decided to stay?"

She nodded thinking of Emily and her promise, "My grandmother always talked about Los Angeles. Maybe I can find a home here for Emily too."

He looked down at the desk and took a deep breath. "What about for yourself?"

Sharon's eyes met his. How was it possible that she could feel so comfortable? He was surely nothing more than a Casanova, like her ex-husband. He noticed that there was nothing but heartache in her glance. He wanted to offer his help. But would he be overstepping?

He cleared his throat.

"Daddy!" Andy looked up at the door as he heard footsteps and the boy appeared, fuming. Sharon pushed up quickly from her seat. She hoped Emily didn't cause the outburst. Andy's eyes landed on her, with a questioning glare as to her sudden jolt.

Andy turned in his chair as his son came around the desk. "Bud, what have I told you about inside voices especially at the restaurant?" Sharon looked at the door wondering where Emily was.

"Well, she," Tommy lifted his hand and pointed towards the door, "won't stop talking about books." Andy waited for more explanation, but nothing came.

Sharon walked to the door and saw her daughter looking down at her shoes, hands linked behind her back, waiting at the other door. She knew not to leave the room, they had talked thoroughly about it. Only if it was an emergency should she go looking for her when she was at the restaurant. Sharon walked over to her and pushed her chin up with her fingertips.

She knew her daughter was different, unique. She had a vague interest in what other children found enjoyable. She never gave her much television time, so Emily didn't often ask for it. Her love was books and ballerinas.

"He said I was stupid." She said softly.

Sharon cringed but learned as a teacher to hear the entire story first. "And what did you say?"

"That you said that was a bad word, and we shouldn't use it. So, he ripped my book…" that brought tears to Emily's eyes as she pointed into the room. "…because he said I was being bossy."

"You did what!" Sharon looked up to see Andy standing behind her. The boy crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed.

"She's a tattle…"

"Stop right there," Andy said quickly and sternly. "You hurt her feelings. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Tommy only looked angrier, until Andy crouched down to his level and looked at him straight in the eye. "You called her a bad name and ripped her book. Imagine if she would have broken your batman toy." He softened and looked at Emily as she went into the room with Sharon. "Books are her very favorite thing. She loves them like you love your batman."

"But I didn't want to read. She stopped playing so she could read!" Andy sighed looking up when Sharon and Emily came out of the room with tears running down the girl's cheeks as she looked at her torn book helplessly.

"I'm sorry," Andy said pushing up and looking at Emily who wouldn't look at anything but the book, the cover removed from the top of the book. "Tommy, what do you say?"

"I didn't want to make her cry." He said softly.

"I am NOT crying!" Emily shouted.

Sharon looked down at her daughter surprised, lifting her into her arms and whispering sternly into her ear.

"You do not shout, now I know you are sad and mad, but you still don't yell."

"Okay," Emily said softly.

Sharon looked at the boy giving him her best teacher glare as he dropped his arms to his side. "I'm sorry, I called you a bad name and ripped your book." That had Emily release a loud sob, which frightened him and had him looking up at his Dad. Andy rubbed his son's head as he looked at Sharon. "I'm sorry," Tommy said again looking upset that he had caused the girl so much grief. Sharon frowned holding Emily tightly.

Her daughter loved her books, she would be torn over it, but something else was brewing underneath. This was too much. A blubbering noise escaped her daughter as she continued crying. She hated to hear her daughter in pain. It had been happening too frequently.

Andy stepped forward and placed his hand on Emily's back. "Emily, will you let me and Tommy try and fix it?" She pulled back, her face was red, and she had a runny nose.

"My Daddy gave me it," she cried. Sharon suddenly understood. Jack did not buy the book, but she had wrapped it messily and told her, her dad had sent it. Even though Emily didn't ask for him, she still adored him. Sharon had made sure to never speak an ill word about him around her. "He'll be mad." Sharon kissed her cheek when Emily wiped at her eyes.

Andy looked at Sharon and could see her hopelessness. He cautiously placed a hand on Sharon's back. He could feel her bones through her clothes making him realize she was much thinner than the clothes showed. He had the sudden urge of going into the kitchen and cooking everything he could. Sharon turned and looked at him not being able to mask her unshed tears anymore. She hadn't been touched softly by anyone other than her daughter in a very long time. She didn't realize that she had been in need of affection too. She moved so his hand would fall away.

"Sweetheart, can I try fixing it?" Emily released her book hesitantly, and Andy walked back to his office with Tommy following him. The boy turned back one last time and said a soft _sorry_ before entering the office. Sharon looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Your Daddy would never be mad at you. He loves you so much. And it wasn't your fault." Emily bowed her head and looked at her other books. "Let's go see if the boys can fix it."

"But he ripped it!" Emily said angrily.

"I know, sweetheart." Sharon rubbed her back trying to console her. "And your reaction to being mad is normal. But that doesn't make him a bad friend, okay? We have to forgive people sometimes. Even when the things they do are mean. He did mean his sorry." Emily only pouted and looked down at her books.

They walked into Andy's office hand in hand, Sharon smiled at Tommy and his eagerness in placing the tape along the spine of the book. Andy guided his hands. Emily walked over to the desk putting her hand on the corner and tiptoed looking at them work. Sharon took a seat and watched Andy give Emily a piece of tape so she could help. He coached both kids through the process, and she smiled realizing he was trying to get them on better terms. By the time the cover was taped back together, Emily and Tommy were chatting again.

"Can you read me the story?" Tommy asked carefully. Emily beamed and nodded her head; they walked together towards the other room. Sharon looked up at Andy, and he sighed.

"I am very sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck looking out the door and back at Sharon. "He has trouble with his reading, so books they aren't his thing. He gets bullied by kids in his class because he's slower at picking up words." Andy's voice grew slightly emotional.

"Oh." Sharon could only imagine what Tommy was going through now.

Andy shook his head as he put the tape dispenser back in its place. "I know it's no excuse."

"No Andy, but it is." Sharon cut him off quickly. He looked up at her, and their roles were switched. He held the vulnerability she had held so many times. "That's how children react. Teaching has taught me that when they struggle with a certain topic and see others flourish in it they start feeling dumb or behind. They feel more than what they tell us. It's tough for them especially when they work hard at it to improve and see no change."

He sighed, glad he had someone else to talk about it with. "Yeah, he did for a while, not so much anymore. I think he gave up."

Sharon shifted in her seat and tilted her head smiling softly. She could tell he was a hands-on father, that he was worried about his son and didn't leave everything for his wife. His wife? Was he married? She looked at the frame on his desk. Of course, he was. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her baggy clothes again. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The trick is to praise him for what he's good at."

"He has a great memory," Andy said proudly.

"Maybe numbers and puzzles?" she asked, Andy, nodded. "So, make sure he excels in that. That he can feel great at the thing, he is already amazing at. And let him work hard at reading, give him a tutor, do everything you can, but as long as he tries his hardest and does his best, there isn't anything else you can ask of him."

"So, he won't get behind or anything like that?"

Sharon smiled warmly at him, "What is he in first grade?" He nodded. "He has plenty of time. I can…" she stopped wondering if it was appropriate to offer her help.

"You can?" He asked confused.

She cleared her throat. "Help him. You know since it's what I used to do for a living." She shrugged. "Emily can help too it may make it more enjoyable for him. She's still learning too. "

He thought about it carefully.

"I'd have to talk it over with Rachel but, yeah. We can use the help he gets angry with us, and we've been talking about getting someone else." Sharon smiled taking the papers he had given her off the desk and looking down at it. Suddenly, she didn't feel so nervous anymore. Helping children was her area. And this decision was to help her own child. To protect Emily.

"I'll take the job." She said softly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all again! An answer to a question I had from a few of you, yes other team members will appear as the story progresses. I know I'm going to begin to sound repetitive but I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all the comments, reviews, favorites, follows and PM's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Uncovered

**Author's Note:** The long sections of _italics_ are flashbacks. You'll see two in this chapter. This chapter is longer than the others I have posted, I apologize to those who don't enjoy long chapters. More notes at the end.

* * *

Chapter Five

Truth Uncovered

Andy's grandfather had passed away on a Monday morning. His employees had stood outside for the old man to open the door to the restaurant but no one had shown. When Andy received the call, he drove to his grandfather's place and found him dead in his bed. He did not dare to open the restaurant on a Monday ever again. So, when Sharon told Andy she wanted to work, he surprised himself by giving her a key. It was the first time in four years that he allowed any work to happen inside the restaurant on a Monday.

Sunday had mostly been about shadowing Andy and meeting the staff. Sharon realized the place ran at a much faster pace than she had expected. She hoped time alone in his office would give her a better look at the work she would be responsible for.

She walked through the dark dining room with Emily humming a song beside her. The girl hurried into the playroom bringing a smile to her mother's face. It was gratifying to see her so enthusiastic and slowly adapting to Los Angeles. She asked less for her grandmama and continuously talked about everything she had discovered in the playroom. How Mr. Andy had told her she could use anything she wanted. Sharon placed the pink backpack on the couch as she watched Emily reach for the box of crayons and a coloring book.

"You come find me if you need me okay?" Emily nodded as she settled on the small table.

Sharon moved across the hall, switching on the light to Andy's office. She scanned the room and sighed. There was one thing he did not have control of—his paperwork. It was a mess. The desk was littered with files. They were stacking up in what looked like a frighteningly quick pace. She could tell that his blinds had not been opened in months. After watching him at work all of Sunday she realized his mess behind the scenes was caused because he had his hands in every facet of the business. It seemed like his primary issue and struggle was his lack of delegation.

After opening the blinds and allowing natural light in Sharon worked on the pile of paperwork on his desk. She spent extra time on the employees' files, to learn their names and their positions. She reviewed their job descriptions to familiarize herself with what was expected of them. Once his desk was cleared, she turned on the computer screen and settled on the chair. The indentation of his form on it told her precisely what she had realized—he lived at the restaurant. She wondered how much his son and wife saw him outside of the restaurant, Tommy had been running around all of Sunday, was that always the case? It seemed like his love and soul was in the restaurant.

Her head jerked up when she heard music.

"Em?" Sharon hurriedly stood from the chair.

She froze when Andy appeared with a bright smile. Her eyes raked over him—he was out of his suit and tie and in a pair of jeans and leather jacket—then settled on his face. She realized it wasn't only the suit that made him attractive. He was just…handsome. She suddenly looked away as she felt her cheeks flush.

"Wow!" He looked around and chuckled as he walked closer to his desk. "I don't think I've ever seen this place so…organized."

Tao always told him he needed a woman to come in and run the place. He swore the day a woman took matters into her own hands; the entire place would shape up immediately. And of course, he was right. Sharon had done more in a matter of hours then he had in months.

Andy turned back and smiled at her, taking her in carefully. Her hair was piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. Her smile was much softer than he had ever seen. She was in a pair of jeans, and a lavender tank top. The form-fitting top was showing how skinny she was. He could see the lines of her ribs and her thin arms. The urge of helping her overwhelmed him again. He had to keep himself from feeding her or asking how he could help.

Sharon fought off a shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself when she noticed his eyes lingering on her figure. A few months ago, she may have called him out or been flattered, but she knew what her body looked like, she couldn't look at herself in the mirror anymore.

"It just needed a little sprucing. Maybe open the blinds sometimes." She teased playfully making him chuckle. "I thought I would be alone."

She grabbed her sweater from his chair and slipped it on. The way his eyes traveled along her body was something she had not gotten used to. She knew her weight was unappealing; she had seen it flash across his face several times. However, there were times when she thought she saw something else. She wished she had time to think about it and inspect what that instinctive fluttering in her belly was, but then she had to remind herself, that was not what she was there for.

"I was actually hoping you and Emily could help with something. If you don't mind being pulled away from this for a while?" He tilted his head towards the hallway. Sharon nodded following him. When she peeked into the playroom, Emily wasn't there. Her heart beat frantically, her nails digging into her palm. When Andy looked back at her, he was startled by the panic in her eyes and eased her worry quickly. "She's in the dining room." He moved aside so she could walk ahead of him.

Sharon let out a long breath when she saw Emily jumping up and down in front of the kitchen doors. "Mommy, we are making pizza! Mr. Andy said I could help! Can I please, Mommy? I've never made Pizza from start before."

"It's called scratch, Em, not start." Sharon corrected her and smiled as Emily nodded and whispered _scratch_ several times to herself. Andy stopped beside Emily and was grinning at the joy the girl radiated. Emily probably had no idea what she was talking about, but Sharon would not take the excitement away from her. "And of course, you can help Andy."

"Actually, I need both of you to help. Come on." They crossed the swinging doors, Emily hopped up and down, hurrying to catch up to Andy as he walked ahead. "So, rule number one of the kitchen is being on the lookout. So, we can't run or play in here." Emily slowed down immediately reaching up for his hand to keep him at her pace.

Sharon could not see his expression but knew it had not bothered him as he squeezed Emily's hand and looked down at her. There was a warm smile on his face before he continued to lead them around the kitchen to the back.

Andy watched as the girl's eyes widened in excitement with all the "shiny" countertops. Her hand firmly in his. Besides his son, he had never considered himself to be someone who cared much for children. The paternal draw was all for his Tommy, but something in the little girl made him want to pick her up and protect her. He looked over his shoulder to see Sharon carefully observing them. He sighed, allowing the emotion he's felt for quite some time to sink in—he had the urge to protect both of them.

"Mister Andy, we can't run because the fire?" Emily asked.

"That's right, and the kitchen usually has a lot of people. And knives, hot pans. People are carrying food. But it's also so you won't slip and fall." Emily nodded pleased with his response. "The second rule is that we always listen to the chef."

Emily did not miss a beat asking, "Who's the chef?"

"Well, that's the leader of the kitchen. The boss."

"You?" She pointed up at him with her free hand.

He smiled, "Today it is."

Emily grew silent for a moment then looked up at him again and pointed at herself. "Okay, can I be your helper?"

"Hmm, even better you'll be my sous-chef."

Sharon watched Emily listen to Andy attentively as he explained the rules of the kitchen, and what exactly the sous-chef job was. He answered her question about every piece of equipment she pointed out. They continued chatting as Sharon helped her daughter wash her hands. Andy pulled out an apron for all three of them. A blue child size one for Emily that she happily accepted. Sharon turned from washing her own hands as she heard a giggle from her daughter. Andy had lifted her up and was seating her on his shoulders.

Sharon tensed for a second; this was the last thing she wanted. To have her daughter getting close to a man who could disappear. Disappear as her father did. Emily reached for a pan on the ceiling racks, her smile wide as Andy spun around with her on his shoulders. Sharon released a sigh. Her daughter was happy. And Andy Flynn had been able to do that on more than one occasion. There was nothing she could imagine that he wanted from them. She had offered him the bookstore, but he had turned her down. Was he truly the kind guy he appeared to be?

Andy set Emily on a stepping stool beside him at the prepping table.

"I can have anything I want?"

"Anything!" Andy shouted as gleefully as Emily.

Sharon smiled as Emily pushed up on her toes looking at all the ingredients on the prep table. Andy flicked on the heat of the stove behind Emily and pulled out a couple of vegetables from the fridge. When she approached them, Andy looked up and smiled at her. His knife is already working quickly as he chopped the onion.

For the first time since they entered the kitchen, his attention fell on Sharon. "I want to try out a new sauce and dough. I thought you two could help me try it out." He explained, realizing he hadn't told Sharon why he had pulled her away from her work.

"Pepperoni and sausage," Emily said quickly looking at Andy with a sweet expression. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her. He would never get over her beaming smile, and it could make anyone's day better in an instant.

"I think we can do that." Then he turned to the stove pouring some oil into the pan and turning back to her. "Your mom will have to cut though." He handed Sharon a knife and cutting board with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "You know teachers and mothers are capable of cooking too."

He grinned at her, then whispered, "show me," practically in a challenge.

They worked quietly beside Emily's chatter as she asked what all the ingredients were and asked for a description of all of Andy's movements. Sharon discreetly watched him from behind as he prepared the sauce. Her eyes lingered on his body, the muscles in his back and biceps, the way he moved effortlessly as he cooked. She felt a sudden pulse she hadn't felt in years. When she sensed herself relax for the first time in a long time, she immediately cleared her throat looking down at the meat she was cutting. She had no idea what had gotten into her. Of course, he was attractive, she wasn't blind but…he was married, she was not looking for a relationship, and she knew she should not be jumping to so many conclusions.

"You having trouble?" He asked while looking over her shoulder.

She trembled as his breath brushed against her neck. There was minimal space between them as he moved closer. His hand covered hers before she could respond and stopped her movements. He gently pushed the knife down, his fingers wrapping around her slender wrist. She looked up at him, but he was focused on their hands.

As soon as his hand was on hers, he realized it was too late to pull away. She was goddamn attractive and being that close did not help the issue. Every breath he took filled with the scent and warmth of her. He curled her fingertips in against the sausage on the one hand. On the other hand, where she held the knife he ran his thumb up in a soft stroke feeling her sigh before hearing the exhale of a quiet breath.

She closed her eyes for a moment when he spoke again feeling the vibration of his voice form against her back. "It may seem impossible at first but you can chop faster, and you won't chop a finger off." He led her hand movement, "relax your wrist." He whispered. He thought he felt her tremble, but Andy suspected he was making it all up, that he was hoping for something unrealistic. As soon as she was keeping his speed on her own, he moved away and stepped beside her and watched. He looked at the girl who was watching them, "your mom is a natural she should be the chef." Emily grinned proudly making Sharon smile.

"Hmm, I think I'll keep being a mom for now," she said softly.

"Can you come over here?" He asked from the stove. She walked over to him cleaning her hands on the apron before taking the spoon as he handed it to her. She looked up at him as he moved away.

"What do you want me to do?" Sharon arched an eyebrow.

"Just stir, don't let it brown." He called.

Sharon watched him walk away and then looked at her daughter who was observing her with an excited smile.

"Stir it, Mommy!" Sharon chuckled following their order.

She did not stop until a warm—and now familiar—hand moved across her back. The feeling caused a pleasant heat to spark in her chest and lower in her stomach. She stiffened and closed her eyes. These were not things she was supposed to be feeling. Even though she tried to fight it, there was no way to suppress it. His cologne overwhelmed her senses as she forced herself to step away.

He missed the contact instantly, wanting to reach out for her to try and understand what he was feeling. Had he ever felt the warm excitement in his chest before? Or the nauseating feeling when he watched her leave? Had any woman ever consumed his thoughts the way Sharon did? He went into deep thought as he took over the sauce again.

After a few minutes, she watched him reach for one the tasting spoons he had returned with and held it up in front of her lips with some sauce on it.

Her eyes darted up to his. "You want to feed me?" She asked sarcastically.

He grinned teasingly. "Well, I certainly wouldn't be against it." Sharon rolled her eyes, stepping closer, his eyes widening a bit, wondering if she would let him. Instead, she took the spoon away from him and fed herself.

He waited anxiously, watching her lick her lips and smiled. But she merely stated, "more salt."

She only smiled when he turned away looking disappointed at the saucepan and then tasting it himself. With one raised eyebrow, he quickly added a pinch more of salt. This time she took another spoon and dipped it into the sauce and lifted it up to his lips.

"You want to feed me?" He mocked, she scoffed. Before she could pull the spoon away, he held her hand steady and took it into his mouth and grinned at her surprise. She smiled, looking towards her daughter who was snacking on the carrots Andy had set out for her.

He looked over at Sharon and admired her profile. He sometimes thought he could see a glimpse of a woman who was filled with happiness and joy. He tried imagining exactly who she was. Where she came from. He wondered what her ex-husband was like. Did she consider marrying again? Dating? He wanted to know her, wanted to know who she was. He laughed as he watched Emily jump from the stool into Sharon's outstretched arms, then feeding her mother the carrot in her hand. Both of them laughing, happily. There hadn't been so much joy in the restaurant in a long time. A strong beating in his stomach began as Sharon's laughter grew deep and throaty, he feared to miss even a moment of the breathtaking sight in front of him.

It wasn't long before cheese, veggies, and meats were spread over sauce and dough. Andy showed Emily the wood burning stove as he placed the pizzas inside. Her eyes widened in excitement. Sharon smiled at the messy girl, the apron covered in sauce, her hands sticky. She separated the two of them with much reluctance from both of them.

Sharon returned to the office with Emily beside her. Her daughter was anxious to return to Andy. But she had her girl sit next to her on the floor while she sorted the filing cabinets. She was trying to avoid the rumbling of her stomach. She had tried to hide the sound in the kitchen from Andy by chopping a little louder. She felt faint at the smell of the sauce and tasting it had almost overwhelmed her. She tried to do everything she could to ignore the profound hunger she was suffering. Her primary reason for not returning to the kitchen was because she felt like she was going to pass out. Her meals in the past weeks consisted a few bites, a snack to keep her upright throughout the day. All the cash she had was gone, and any food that was left was for Emily.

Andy walked into the office and watched them for a moment. Emily observed her mother as she worked. He could not imagine Tommy ever sitting around doing nothing without him causing havoc or throwing a fit. Sharon worked meticulously without hesitation or doubt. He had not told her to do any of it; she had merely taken charge. It was the type of person the restaurant needed.

The type of woman he needed in his life.

The girl saw him and quickly smiled pushing up and rushed towards him. Sharon watched, and he saw worry cross her features, her posture tensing only a fragment. His instinct of lifting the girl ended, and he smiled down at her instead. The last thing he wanted was to make Sharon feel uncomfortable with her daughter around him. He took Emily's outstretched hand, and his thumb rubbed across her little fingers.

"Pizzas are ready, you lady's hungry?"

"Yes!" Emily shouted.

Sharon stood from where she watched them and followed them out of the office. She was taken back when they entered the dining room. The table was set for them, tablecloth and all. It looked beautiful. Her eyes went to Andy, but he was focused on Emily as he helped her into a chair, then he looked at her.

His smile vanished, quickly. "Are you alright?"

Sharon forced a smile and nodded, walking over to Emily and tucking a napkin into the front of her dress. Andy took a slice of pizza from the pie Emily had made and set it on a plate in front of her. Her eyes widened in excitement as he grated cheese over it for her.

"Can I eat all of it?"

Sharon smiled at Emily, knowing her daughter, she would push herself until she couldn't eat anymore just to show Andy how much she loved it.

Andy was quick in responding, "As much as you want sweetheart."

He served Sharon a slice as she carefully sat next to her daughter. She watched Andy suspiciously. She hadn't questioned him before. But he had many employees probably trained at tasting ingredients and flavors. She looked at the three pizzas then at him.

"Try it." He encouraged.

Sharon swallowed the knot in her throat then looked back at Emily who was happily eating her food before she lifted her own slice. His heart ached for a moment when she hesitated to take a bite. He realized all his suspicions were right.

 _Andy stopped his walk to the kitchen when he saw Emily sitting on the couch in the playroom. Her eyes wide as they scanned the room. He smiled looking back towards the dining room where her mother was, then at the girl again. She had been reading or drawing when he walked past her before. He leaned against the door frame and soon the girl's eyes were on him._

 _Emily smiled at Andy running over to him and hugging his legs. "Hi, Mr. Andy." He rubbed the top of her head and squatted to meet her face-to-face._

" _Hi, Emily." Her smile widened. She wore two braided pigtails with pink ribbons at the end. He tugged on one softly and tapped her nose. "There is so much stuff to do in here," Andy said quietly. "Why are you just sitting?" She looked back inside the room then back at him._

" _Tommy won't get mad if I play with his toys?"_

 _He looked at her curiously. Had she been avoiding everything the entire time? He hoped his son hadn't kept her from playing before. He would have to talk to him now that Emily would be around more. Her eyes were wide and expectant._

" _What? These toys are not all Tommy's. They are yours and any girl or boy that comes to play in here."_

" _Really?" She pushed up on her toes in excitement._

" _Really," Andy said smiling at the way her eyes shined. "If you want to turn the television on, I will help you." He pushed up to go into the room and look for the remote._

" _Mommy doesn't like television," Emily said as she walked over to the boxes and piles of puzzles that sat on the bottom of one of the shelves._

" _You know you are more and more impressive every time I see you."_

 _She whispered a small, "Thank you."_

 _He chuckled watching her—not surprisingly—pick the most challenging puzzle in the stack and settling at the table. "Sweetheart, are you hungry? Did you and your Mommy have breakfast?"_

 _Emily removed the lid from the box before setting it aside. "Yes, I ate. But Mommy doesn't eat breakfast."_

 _Andy frowned as the girl began going through the pieces in the box. He looked back towards the dining room. Doesn't eat breakfast? Was it a one-time thing? Who was he kidding? She was thin and pale. did not doubt He opened his mouth and stopped himself. It wasn't something he should discuss with the girl._

Andy watched Sharon as she carefully ate a couple bites of pizza. Her eyes tentatively on Emily as she served her a second slice.

"You'll have to taste her sauce with the pepperoni and sausage." Sharon looked at him. "I try eating a vegetarian diet but sometimes when I cook I have to taste a few things, but now I have you to help."

Sharon took a slice from Emily's watching her daughter smile as she took a bite.

 _Andy had started a tradition of cooking a meal for his employees, once a day. He had told Sharon to help herself, and although she had some, it wasn't until lunch time that he realized what was happening._

 _He walked into the restaurant after running out to the bank and moved toward the back of his office. He saw Emily eating the lasagna he had made for the staff and smiled but then noticed Sharon sitting on the couch watching her daughter eat._

" _Finish up, because Mommy has to go back to work soon," Sharon said softly._

 _He was tempted to interrupt and tell her that Emily could have her own plate, then a thought occurred to him. Sharon's weight, she was so thin because she wasn't eating. The next time he saw her, she asked if he could come in on Monday._

He had stayed up all night wondering how he could help _._ For four years, he had not set foot at the restaurant on a Monday. If there was a delivery scheduled he made sure someone was there to pick it up. Walking through the front door that morning had taken all the strength and courage he had in him. The night before his grandfather had died, he had been out drinking and woke up in some woman's bed with a hangover. He always wondered if his grandfather might still be around if he had been at home with him that night. Monday's were a constant reminder of failing the man who had raised him. But as he considered how he could help Sharon, he knew his grandfather would have done anything to protect both her and Emily.

When Emily had eaten two and a half slices, she asked if she could return to the playroom. Andy watched Sharon stand up from where she was sitting to gather the dirty dishes. Her silence worried him; he had hoped she was slowly beginning to trust him. It had seemed like she was starting too.

But then the there was silence again.

"You didn't tell me if you liked it?" He said pointing at her seat, she sat again and placed her hands on her lap.

She looked at the three pizzas which had hardly been touched. "It was good." She released a breath and spoke patiently and tried to push aside all her thoughts. "The crust might be too thick, but that's just my opinion." She couldn't lie it had been delicious. It all had tasted great, but she had stopped herself from just fulfilling the urge to eat too, and the taste, knowing he would eventually ask. She spoke firmly but also softly, "I cook at home Andy but not as a professional."

He hummed leaning forward. "Yes, but would you come back to have that pizza as a customer?"

She considered the question for a moment and nodded. "It was good enough to come back, yes, but the dough…"

"Was a little too thick?" He added, and she nodded. "I thought so too, see you know what you're talking about." He watched her look down at her lap and could see her tensing. He imagined her pressing her nails into her palm like he had watched her do so many times. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No," she let out a long breath and looked at him with all the fierceness he had learned she had inside of her. "I'm just not sure if this is part of my job or…"

Andy smiled warmly at her, "yes, sometimes I'll have you taste new recipes."

She nodded, but things did not add up. He had a chef with years of experience, two trained sous-chefs and cooks who did this for a living. What game was he playing? She looked at the three pizzas and closed her eyes for a second realizing what was happening.

"She isn't in danger." She blurted out, her voice shook. He looked at her confused sitting up from the anger in her voice. "I get it now. This was to get her to eat." He shook his head. "She's not suffering hunger. You don't have to take her into the kitchen and—"

He internally scolded himself. "No, look. Let me explain, please." He should have known; she would become suspicious. She wasn't stupid or naïve; she was intelligent. It was one of the many things that attracted him to her. Plus, strong-willed, but that was a whole other story. "I did have a new recipe, and this wasn't a scheme. But Emily did say something that had me watching _you_ more carefully." He hesitated, but her eyes widened. "You don't eat." He said carefully.

Sharon pushed up. She wanted to run. She wanted to shout. Who was he to…? Then it hit her why she was there in the first place. She needed the job, she couldn't storm out of there. She would be hurting Emily. But she didn't need to be humiliated. When she looked back at him, he had that tender look that warmed her entirely on the inside. She forced out, "I don't think it's any of your business."

Andy stood too but spoke softly. "You're right; it probably isn't. I just want you to know that lunch for employees, includes a plate for Emily. Separate from yours." Sharon swallowed the knot forming in her throat. She wanted to cry, just the thought of having a meal a day. She might make it out alive. Make it out alive from the nightmare that felt never-ending. Except when she was around Andy. When she was around him, it did not feel so much like a nightmare anymore. She shook the thought out her mind. "And I could help," when he saw her beginning to protest he held up his hand. "Just with an advance for the day's you've worked already. I wouldn't be giving you anything you haven't worked for."

He watched her look away and inhale a breath. Even if she didn't eat for weeks, the food that was in the fridge and pantry would be gone in a couple of days. If she wanted Emily to continue to eat healthy every day, she would need help. She would not make her suffer hunger.

"It would help." She said softly, not daring to look at him.

He didn't let his relief show.

Even if the money wasn't much he hoped it meant it would relieve some of her worries. He could see the small change in her shoulders. If he didn't know how strong and stubborn she was, he would have offered to stock her fridge, to do anything to help. He would help any person in her situation, but there was something about her and Emily that broke a little part of him every time he saw how emaciated she was.

"I'll take the cash out of the back before you go. And I could pay you daily this week."

He began to gather the plates before she could protest. The questions she expected didn't come.

He businessman did just want to help.

She fidgeted with her hands and cleared her throat. Before she could process the words were escaping her lips.

"My accounts have been frozen, for something my ex-husband did." Andy looked up and slowly set the dishes back down on the table. He stepped around the table, closer to her. "Money laundering, specifically." She looked out the restaurant window, then back at him. When she noticed how close he was, she could feel her eyes starting to burn. She had forgotten how much she needed someone to listen to her, to share her burdens with. She wished she had someone to hold her. He was so close. "The bookstore is the only thing that I have access to because it wasn't in his name. Emily has no idea." She looked up at him meeting his glance for the first time. There was no pity, no condescension. Just a bit of disbelief. "She's eating well, and she isn't suffering." She reinforced.

He looked at the bookstore and thanked Mrs. R for turning the upstairs of the bookstore into an apartment. Or else, where would these two be? How long had she been sacrificing her well-being to make sure that their things would last longer than they ever should? He wanted to ask questions. Did they have running water and electricity? Was she in danger? Were people looking for her? But he stopped himself from asking, he had no intention of letting her run out on him. She was trusting him, and he would not stress that trust. He moved his hand to reach for her but stopped himself. Instead, he scratched the back of his head.

"I know she's happy. I've never seen a happier, healthier kid in my life." Sharon wrapped her arms around herself after noticing his hesitation. "She's a beautiful and smart girl." He smiled at her, "I never doubted she was safe."

"Thanks," Sharon said softly, what else could she say? "I'll clean this up and get back to—"

"That is not in your job description." He stopped her by taking the plates she was reaching for. "This is all me." He smiled and again she felt safe with him. "I really did want your opinion on the pizza." And for the first time, she believed him. He could see that trust in her eyes, a bit of gratefulness too, so for the first time he felt comfortable to overstep. "If you or Emily need anything…" He did not need to finish, she nodded as she walked around him.

She returned to the back, found Emily napping on the couch in the playroom. She pulled the blanket off the shelf and laid it over her daughter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She sat next to her brushing her hair away from her face. Tears are slowly running down her face. They were tears of relief but she wiped them away quickly. She knew how much she was risking in leaving the safety net of her family. She could lose Emily to the system. She had seen it happen too many times to her students. Andy said he wanted to help, but what if he changed his mind? What if he called child protective services on her? What if anyone else suspected what was happening? Was she safe here? Could she take the risk of her losing her daughter? Was she simply being stubborn, had she overreacted in leaving home? She inhaled a long breath, placed a kiss on Emily's forehead before pushing up. Maybe Los Angeles wasn't their new home, but she didn't have money to catch a bus or even to make a phone call home. She took Emily's glasses off her face and placed them beside her and switched off the light.

Her thoughts did not leave her as she returned to the office and finished with the filing cabinets.

"She always lay down for a nap?" He saw Sharon startle slightly and winced.

"Yeah, same time every day." He watched her close the filing cabinet and look over at him, her hands trembling. The tension and awkwardness floated between them. The silence dragged on for a moment. She looked away from him walking to his desk and setting some files on the corner. Then her nails went to pressing into her palm. He stepped further into the office trying to think how he could stop her. He hated that nervous antic of hers. He could already see a couple of cuts on her hands.

"Sandra, wanted to know if you'd tutor Tommy away from here and home? I mean if you're still willing to." He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her hands attentively. "She thinks a different setting would help."

"Oh." She looked at the door. This was the moment where she could decide to trust him completely or run. Find a phone, call home, and be back under the safety of her parent's home. If she trusted her gut, there was uncertainty, but not enough to warrant pushing him away completely. Then she remembered her promise to Emily. The promise that this would be their home. "Yeah, I can do that." He was relieved to see her relax as she considered for a moment. "The bookstore is a bit dusty but I've cleaned the apartment upstairs thoroughly. He'll be okay there. If not a library or park." She offered.

"I think the bookstore will work." He smiled remembering the time he spent in there. Hopefully, it would be good for his son too. "It'll be when he's with me. On Friday's and Saturday's if that's okay with you? Sunday is kind of our day."

With him? There day? She had noticed the absence of a wedding ring but had assumed it was because he was a chef. She thought the process of removing it every time he had to cook might be a hassle. Or he simply preferred not wearing it. Her eyes lingered on the woman on the picture frame on his desk.

"You're divorced." She shook her head. It had been out of her mouth before thinking. "I'm sorry that's not any of my business." She sat in front of the computer, not looking at him.

He smiled to himself, wondering if she was truly interested. "Yeah, we are separated. But really good friends still." Andy didn't seem bothered or offended. She watched him scratch his chin and smiled at his confused expression as he looked at his desk.

She chuckled. "What are you looking for?" and like that the tension was lifted.

"Well, the overwhelming stack of paperwork I needed to get through by Tuesday."

She explained to him what she had done with his filing system. When she recommended, he upgrade by transferring everything on the computer he laughed which had her raising an eyebrow. "That thing is a traitor," he pointed at the bulky old monitor on his desk. "It takes things and you'll never find them again." She laughed, and his eyes were immediately drawn to her.

She was stunning.

"Come here." She said. He walked over to the filing cabinet with her and smiled when she opened the top one. "I moved everything around so anything you had on or inside your desk is in here now." He flipped through the labels and looked at her. They stared at each other for a moment, smiling, then she looked away quickly when she felt herself blushing. No one had looked at her that way in a very long time. She knew she was attractive, had been before losing all the weight before all of the drama with her husband happened. But Andy seemed to look past that and focus on her entirety. "I can transfer everything to your computer for you, teach you how to work it. If you want to work from home, it'll all be there." She knew her voice was much softer than it usually was and wished he did not have such a big effect on her.

He nodded. His number one priority had always been the restaurant. He had dedicated his life to it until he had his son. His son and Sandra consumed his time and energy. After his marriage had failed, his attention had split. He had learned to spend all his free time at the restaurant, even bringing Tommy along. When Tommy wasn't around, he took to the bottle until he lost his grandfather and decided to get his act together. His son, however, was struggling at school and wanting to join sports teams and Andy wasn't available. He knew his son was acting out and it was time to step away. He wanted to transition out of the restaurant and back home. He was struggling with finding someone to run the place for him. Perhaps taking the work home, would help him take a step away from the restaurant but not leave it in someone else's hands. Although, he wasn't so worried anymore. Sharon seemed to fit right in.

"Yeah, that sounds great. But you'll have to help me buy a laptop so that I can take home. Set up the whole internet thing too." She nodded her head with a soft smile.

"You are an interesting man Andy." She whispered, brushing her hands down her top and then finding the pockets of her jeans.

"Hey, it's better than boring." He took the stack of papers from the first folder and closed the cabinet.

"I think you are the only businessman that isn't connected to the internet."

He chuckled, then shrugged. "This is how I was taught, don't have to change something that's already working." He took a small breath before braving to bump her softly on the shoulder with his own.

They worked comfortably for a couple more hours' side by side. She watched his face light up every time Tommy was brought up. He spoke of Sandra with kindness and love, and she wondered why they had separated but kept the question to herself. Maybe she could ask in the future. Emily appeared after her nap, curling into Sharon on the chair as she worked on the computer. When the girl refused to talk to him, he looked at Sharon concerned, but she shook her head.

"Give her a few minutes." Her warm smile was reassuring. He was glad he had not done anything to cause the mood.

Andy watched them as he sat across the desk. Sharon slowly coaxed Emily out of her uneasiness but never compromised her work. The girl slowly perked up, back to asking questions faster than either adult could answer. He placed the stapler beside her on the desk, putting the stack beneath it and allowing Emily to press it down for him. Sharon chuckled as they both celebrated after every joined stack.

When Andy noticed, Sharon was fading, her eyes drooping and slowing down, he encouraged them to head home. He could only imagine how little energy she had after starving herself and having a four-year-old at home. He was grateful for showing up. Maybe slowly he'd gain the courage to open the restaurant on Monday's again. And he had Sharon and Emily to thank for that.

As he was closing the restaurant, he turned to watch Sharon crossing the street.

"Thanksgiving!"

She turned around and looked at him. He was looking at her affectionately, but there was confusion in her expression, then surprise. "Oh, I forgot. It's this Thursday." She ran her hand along her forehead. How was she supposed to give Emily the dinner she deserved? Her mind started filling with images of her and Emily having canned soup, stale bread, or nothing. She felt sick to her stomach.

He could see the panic in her eyes and was glad he had a solution she might accept.

"We usually close the restaurant, Tao cooks on behalf of the kitchen staff, and I cook for the front of the house. It's a bit of a war. Just for fun. A vote at the end, whosoever team loses cleans the kitchen. Family come with the staff. I hope you and Emily will come too."

"We get to make turkey." They both looked down at the girl who was smiling wide, holding the carry-out boxes with all their leftover pizza. Andy insisted they take them and Emily insisted on carrying them.

"Of course, yes. You and Tommy can be my sous-chefs." Andy sounded honest in his excitement, and when he looked at Sharon, she was sure of it. She tensed for the hundredth time that day, wondering how a man she had just met could make her feel so much.

She looked down at Emily as she walked over to Andy, he squatted and smiled at her. "You did great work today. You are a great sous-chef."

"Thank you." She set the boxes of pizza on the ground—a bit recklessly—and wrapped her hands around his neck. His eyes flickered up to Sharon, whose eyes had widened. He could see her worry. But he could not refuse to give a hug to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. Emily's feet left the ground, and his hold tightened. "I like making pizza and having fun with you."

Andy spoke softly, "Me too, and you're welcome. But I should be thanking you. I had so much fun." Emily giggled in his ear, it was a beautiful sound. He did not doubt it anymore; she had won his heart.

Sharon exhaled through her nose and let herself relax, as she watched a sincere smile cross his face. There was no way to fake that expression. He did care. Her heart beat frantically. She had chosen to trust him. And that meant with her daughter too.

As much as it scared and worried her, it also relieved her. To know that someone would be looking out for them. She just hoped, he wouldn't break Emily's heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:** Thank you all so very much for the support. I was hesitant in returning to ffnet and even more in returning with an AU. So, million-and-million of thanks. I'm sorry I don't reply to each review individually, but I do appreciate them immensely. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Thanksgiving

Chapter Six

Thanksgiving

On Thanksgiving morning Sharon woke to the beautiful sight of her daughter's face. Emily's nose was pressed against hers. She was smiling brightly while hugging her bear and curled into her mother's warmth. Sharon closed her eyes for a second, thanking God for giving her such a wonderful gift. She surprised Emily by pulling her closer and covering her face with kisses. She gave herself over to the sound of her daughter's laughter, letting go of any worries she had been consumed by for the last few weeks. After Sharon stopped her attack, Emily started kissing Sharon in the same manner. There were no complaints coming from her, she held Em tighter and tickled her sides.

After a few exaggerated heavy breaths, there was a heartfelt, "Love you, Mommy." A paper appeared in front of Sharon's face. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Sharon took it and smiled at the drawn picture of what she assumed was her and Emily reading a book, the words _thank you, Mommy,_ written in her daughters writing. Letters turned in different directions but as legible as Sharon could hope. She held it to her chest and let the escaped tear run down her cheek.

"Are they happy tears?" Emily asked with a full-blown smile.

"Very happy tears, I love my gift," Sharon said, holding it above them so they could both look at it. "Thank you, my angel." Sharon grabbed Emily and held her close.

They were living through a situation she never expected, something she never thought she would have to prepare for. A heartbreak that would take her too long to get over. But Emily was her strength. Her smiles gave her joy, her hugs gave her energy, the infinite questions gave her hope, and watching her grow was an absolute gift. She kept strong because of her daughter. It was Emily who gave meaning to her life, and Sharon would cling to that every day of her life.

"I made a picture for Mr. Andy too." Sharon closed her eyes at the girl's confession before pulling back and smiling at her.

Then there was Andy, who her daughter had grown to adore in the last few weeks. Who Emily found to be hilarious and fascinating. And for Sharon, he was becoming a friend. Someone who she could trust and who she alarmingly looked forward to seeing. It scared her sometimes how much she felt when she was around him. But mostly her concern was for Emily. What would happen if they did leave Los Angeles? Or if Andy vanished from their lives?

She tried to muster up some enthusiasm, "You did? I want to see it." Emily hurriedly climbed over Sharon and ran off; the old teddy bear being dragged along. Sharon could hear her footsteps until they stopped in the living room and then hurrying back to the bedroom again. She sat up in bed and Emily climbed up, sitting on her lap and holding up the picture.

She pointed at the images explaining it was her, Mommy, Tommy, and Andy making Turkey for Thanksgiving. And an image she excitedly exclaimed was a turkey, but truly looked like nothing more than colorful circles. Sharon held her close as she read the _thank you_ printed on the bottom _._ Andy had been great. Wonderful, really. He had been paying her daily, without asking any questions and making sure they both had at least one meal before leaving the restaurant. She had been able to buy a couple of food and sanitary items with her money, but she was starting to worry about the following month when the electricity, water and gas bill would be due.

"Is it good Mommy?" Emily tilted her head up, looking at her expectantly. She looked back down at the paper and backup at Sharon worried now. "Will he like it?" She scrunched up her nose in a way her glasses would usually prevent her from doing.

"I think he will love it," Sharon said softly, pressing kisses to the top of her head. "You want to write his name?" Emily nodded. She gathered the few crayons and markers that had traveled with them, and after a few minutes, with Sharon's help, she had added _Mr. Andy_ in an assortment of rainbow colors.

After Emily had her breakfast, Sharon allowed her to pick out her clothes and dress herself. She had been determined to do so, insisted every morning and Sharon had finally relinquished that part of their routine. It was difficult to see her starting to ask for independence, to find interest in other things that were not all about Mommy. It only took six mishaps before the outfit was on right and they were in the tiny bathroom together. Emily was sitting on the counter looking in the mirror as Sharon brushed out her hair.

"Can we call Grandmama?" Sharon looked at Emily in the mirror, her stomach turned. She had asked for her but never asked to call her; she should have expected it. Jack was away so much, for Emily his absence only met another one of his trips. "I made her a picture too, but didn't finish it." Emily bowed her head with a small pout, "I really miss her." She spoke softly.

Sharon put the brush down and took a long breath to gain some strength then pushed her daughter's chin up meeting her eyes through the mirror. "We don't have a phone Em."

"But Mr. Andy has three." She put up three fingers then turned around and looked at Sharon. "He likes to share." She shifted onto her knees. "Please?"

Sharon had wanted to call home and tell them they were safe. She knew she owed them that, but she also knew that the call would be filled with disappointment and hurt, from her parents. She couldn't bear it. But keeping her daughter from speaking to her grandparents wasn't fair either.

A small-nervous breath escaped her, "We will ask Andy, okay?" Emily nodded, kissing her before sitting on the counter again. "I think you should finish the picture and we will send it in the mail, okay?" Sharon smiled at the excitement in the girl's eyes.

Maybe it was time, time to reach out. To make amends with the many mistakes and disappointments she had fled from.

The rest of the morning was spent with Emily asking Sharon if it was time to help Andy at the restaurant. He asked her to take Emily over at around noon. But explaining that to a four-year-old was impossible. For three hours Emily asked and begged. She could see movement across the street as she looked out the window and did not understand why she could not be there too. Sharon managed to settle her, by allowing her to have any book she wanted from downstairs. It had entertained her for the rest of the morning, reading a book of fairytales. Asking her mother what some words said and what others meant, repeating them and repeating them until she had worn them out. When noon came around, they crossed the street and found an empty dining room but commotion coming from the kitchen.

Sharon hesitantly walked Emily through the swinging doors. Tao was closest to the entrance, he smiled and waved at her. Greeting them with a _Happy Thanksgiving!_

They walked over to the other side of the kitchen. Andy smiled at them and quickly glanced away then back up. His eyes appreciated her from head to toe, taking in the black heels, dark jeans, emphasizing the shape of her hips that had been hidden by her oversized clothes. Her silky waves of loose brown hair were curled differently. And if he was not mistaken, she did not look so pale anymore. She had never looked so beautiful. He smiled at her warmly. Emily released her mother's hand and walked over to him, slowly, remembering the no running rule.

"Happy Thanksgiving to both of you."

Sharon nodded, "to you too."

"Hi, Mr. Andy!" Emily held up her gift, Andy cleaned his hands on a rag and curiously took the paper. Sharon watched him look at it thoughtfully, a genuine smile crossing his face.

Before Sharon could explain, to help distinguish the images, he was squatting beside Emily and holding the picture in front of them. One arm around the girl's back tucked close to his side.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love it." Emily beamed as her finger went to her drawings. Sharon watched as he listened attentively. Of course, he knew the trick; he was a parent of a six-year-old. He looked up, and they shared a smile. "She's going to be an artist." He instinctively lifted Emily in one arm. Once they were upright, he realized what he was doing and cautiously looked over at Sharon. He was surprised by her relaxed expression.

Her voice was soft as she reached out to straighten Emily's dress. "She was begging to come see you since we woke up." Andy grinned looking at Emily who bowed her head shyly.

He rubbed his hand along her arm, "I was excited to see you too. You can come over and see me anytime you want." He looked at Sharon, and with a familiar flirty smile he said, "both of you." Sharon rolled her eyes at him affectionately.

He walked over to the fridge with Emily still in his arms and gave her a magnet. She placed it next to one of the other many children drawings covering the door. Tao told her they were mostly made by Tommy, but a few were from his own son. She watched them chat, Emily, playing with the collar of Andy's chef coat. When he looked over at Sharon, her eyebrows rose when she noticed him look at her tellingly. Neither of them risked breaking eye contact for fear of missing whatever was transpiring. Until Emily looked over at her too and grinned happily.

Andy set Emily down, and Sharon followed her as she walked over to the sink and climbed up the stool.

"I bought her a little something; I hope you don't mind." Emily was oblivious as she scrubbed her hands while singing the ABC's. Andy had told her she had to do the song twice before her hands were thoroughly clean. And like her mother, she was not one to break the rules. Sharon turned around and noticed the small gift bag in his hands.

She found herself strongly attracted to his shy smile as he scratched the back of his neck. She was not sure if she minded that he had bought her a gift, but she did worry. She hoped he did not feel obligated to buy gifts for Emily because he thought her mother couldn't.

"Nothing extravagant, I hope." She tried sounding playful as she turned to help Emily turn off the faucet.

"No," he assured her. "After listening to her talk on and on about something. I thought I would try and find one for her."

Her expression was soft when she tilted her head to look at him. He had actually been listening to Emily's endless questions and stories all along. When Jack had returned after being away on his trips, he had tried showing remarkable restraint and patience, but he never retained one thing their daughter said. He never knew what Emily's favorite thing was, what she was refusing to eat, or even what it took her to get into bed. But then Andy was being more of a father to Emily, just by listening.

"No, I don't mind you giving her a small gift."

Once on the ground, Andy held out the bag for Emily. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at Sharon who nodded. Before taking the bag, she hugged Andy's leg. "I really like it."

Both Andy and Sharon chuckled. Then he spoke softly, "Yeah the gift bag is very pretty. But Emily, you have to see what's inside." She took it from him. "I hope you like it, and every sous-chef deserves one." Emily gently set the bag on the floor and pulled out something pink. When she held it out Sharon sighed, she looked at Andy who was watching Emily attentively.

It was a pink chef's jacket, child size. "It has my name!" Emily looked at her mother and danced on her toes, holding it so Sharon could take it.

"Thank you," Sharon said sincerely.

"She deserved to have one. Especially if she is going to be helping me in the kitchen." He kneeled taking the coat from Sharon. He helped Emily slip it on and button it up. "You have to take very good care of it."

She nodded her head, whispering a soft thank you. She remembered very well what the jacket meant. Andy had explained it to her. And explained it to her again when she asked several times over. Her fascination with it had made him search for a place to custom buy one for a child. His son usually lasted a few minutes beside him in the kitchen before he was off doing something else. If he could help one child love cooking as much as he did as a kid, he'd do anything to make it happen. And if he was honest, he loved that Emily could find him and his work so fascinating.

"It's beautiful," she said in an astonished whisper. "Look, Mommy, its ballerina pink." She twirled around before hurrying off to show it to Tao.

When Andy looked at Sharon, he noticed she was watching him, and there was something more profound and more expressive in her eyes like she was coming to some conclusion about him and she could not fathom it. She shook her head, and the smallest of smiles appeared on her face.

"Ballerina pink is her—"

"Her favorite color." He nodded. "It took me a while to find the actual name. I'm just glad I got it right." Sharon felt herself liven up in a way only Emily had been able to make her do in months. Her usual smile for him was replaced by a bright more vibrant version than she had ever given him. "You remembered her favorite color," she said unbelievingly.

"Of course."

There was a moment of silence, where Sharon had to talk herself out of reaching out and hugging him.

"Thank you for that," her voice shook a little with everything she was feeling, "you may just have set her future with that. She'll want to do everything to live up to wearing that jacket."

The sight alone of Sharon looking so happy brought him an instant joy. "Oh, her smile and twirl alone were enough."

She wasn't sure how it was possible. It had only been a few weeks since she had first met him, but he was slowly sneaking into her life.

Andy let out a surprised noise when Emily hugged his legs from behind. He hoped for that excitement. All he wanted to do was to continue to make Emily smile and laugh for as long as he had the privilege to do so. To make sure she was taken care of, even though he was positive Sharon could do it on her own.

Sharon placed a hand on his arm and stroked it softly, in a gesture of thanks, before walking over to the sink to wash her own hands. He watched her walk away and let out a small sigh. He knew after a few interactions with Emily that she was something special, a kid who would outsmart anyone. But mostly, steal his heart. She was filled with awe and wonder. It was contagious, and he needed more of it in his life. He was not surprised when he realized he would do anything to protect Emily. It was everything he was feeling for her mother that was confusing him and also thrilling. She was allowing him to know more about who she was and after every discovery, the more fascinated and more attracted he was to her.

When Sharon finished washing her hands and finding an apron the two of them were already back at the prepping area, and Andy was explaining what he needed Emily to help him with.

"Hey, Emily you sure you don't want to help over here," Tao said.

"I promised Mr. Andy to be his sous-chef." She answered back, behaving like a full-grown adult.

Andy stopped Sharon as she approached. "What do you think you are doing? She looked alarmed then confused. He was smiling as he hummed at her in disapproval. "You can leave her with me, or you can watch, but you're a guest today." When her shoulders relaxed, and she flashed one of those beautiful smiles that made him lose all thought, he reached for the strings tied in front of her waist and undid it. "I have my sous-chefs, Tommy will be arriving soon. Three people are plenty." His fingers brushed her hair as he removed the apron from around her neck, and if his hand lingered a little longer in the silky strands, well who could blame him.

Sharon tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling very flushed. "I'll watch."

Andy gave Emily many tasks keeping the girl's attention on her job and away from chatting. She noticed that both Andy and Tao kept their areas meticulous. The smells coming from opposite sides of the kitchen were very different. They also bantered across the kitchen, only to return quickly back to work.

Andy placed a plate of an assortment of appetizers in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled biting her bottom lip; he unconsciously licked his lip at the sight. Her eyes landed on the food, picking one up delicately. The truth was his food was like nothing else she had ever tasted. Since working with him, she had not seen him make the same meal more than once, so she learned to not refuse anything he offered. She opened her mouth and propped it in. His eyes were on her mouth as she hummed at the overwhelming flavors. It did things to his body that not one single noise should ever do.

The moment was over a second later as the doors burst opened and Tommy came running through.

"No way!" Sharon looked over at Tao who pointed back at the door, then at Andy, but he just chuckled at his son as he walked back out the door. "You know the rules," Tao said with a smile. Tommy disappeared for a second, and Sharon wondered if this happened often. He returned at a much more appropriate pace, and this time a woman was with him.

It was the woman from the picture frame in Andy's office, Tommy's mom, Sandra. She was wearing a skin-tight blue dress and black heels; her hair pulled back immaculately. Sharon shifted on the spot. The best outfit she could put together was a pair of jeans that had a better fit than any of the others she had worn. But they were too big to even resemble skinny jeans. A blouse she had taken in with some needle and thread. Before she left the bookstore, she was feeling good about herself. Seeing Sandra, she felt a little ridiculous at even trying. She looked over at Andy who was grinning from ear to ear. Sharon turned away when a bitter taste came to her tongue and walked over to Emily who was still working with some herbs Andy had given her.

Andy hurried over to the newcomers, lifting his son and hugged Sandra. They swayed a bit, both of them wishing each other a Happy Thanksgiving.

The woman pulled back and sweetly put a hand on Andy's cheek. "Tell me you're making your famous stuffing, no experimenting this year." She flashed her pearly white teeth, not moving from Andy's embrace.

"I'm experimenting." Sandra groaned, her head resting on his shoulder. Andy bent forward whispering in her ear, something Sharon couldn't make out. Her eyes fell on the way his fingers stroked her hip in a very intimate way. She tried to ignore the uneasiness and nauseous feeling. He whispered, "But I am also making your stuffing. Just for you."

"Thank god! I knew I loved you for a reason!" She gave him a sweet-gentle-peck on the lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. They were both smiling as they returned to the whispering conversation, keeping their arms around one another.

If Andy had not told Sharon he was divorced, she would think they were still very happily married. He looked thrilled to see her, and anxious to hold her. And Sharon could not find a reason against it. She was beautiful. Maybe he was still in love with her. Her nails were quickly being pressed into her palm as the thoughts continued striking her. Perhaps they still had their occasional fling. She felt humiliated at thinking that he might have been flirting with her the past few weeks, or that he found her attractive. When he had a perfectly beautiful ex-wife swooning for him.

Sharon was gratefully distracted by a small hand pocking at her leg.

"Hi there," she rubbed her thumb against Tommy's cheek removing traces of chocolate.

When she had last seen him, Tommy had cautiously walked over to her in his father's office. They had been alone, while Emily was napping and Andy was working in the kitchen. He had asked to sit on her lap and apologized again for tearing Emily's book. She could see the honesty and guilt in his eyes. Sharon assured him that she would never hold it against him. He spent the rest of the day attached to her, not wanting to leave her side for even a second.

"I missed you." He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her hips.

She took his hand from behind her, moving him away, he looked saddened by the gesture, but she squatted and pulled him into a proper embrace. Then Sharon cupped his cheeks and placed a kiss on his forehead. He was smiling just like his father did when things went his way.

"I missed you too, especially that smile." She pinched his cheek sweetly. Then because she could not resist him she began tickling him earning the laughter she hoped she would. Instead of pulling away, he leaned into her, curling into her arms.

Sandra and Andy looked over. The woman was raising an eyebrow at him; he took her hand leading her over to their son and Sharon.

She pushed up when she saw them watching, Tommy leaning back against her legs.

"Your son is very charming." She said running her fingers through the boy's unruly hair.

"Yes, I suspect Andy trains him in that skill when he's with him," Sandra said with a smile.

Andy laughed walking over to Emily who remained doing her task throughout all the commotion. "I do nothing of the sort," he caught Sharon's eye and smiled softly, but she did not return it looking away, back at the other woman. He was too consumed by the other woman to notice. "Sandra this is Sharon."

They shook each other's hands with a gentle smile.

"Andy told me how you'd transformed his office into a masterpiece. And that you'd be willing to help Tommy with his reading."

"You are going to teach me!" The boy shouted angrily moving away from Sharon. "I don't want to!" Sandra and Andy looked at one another. They were not sure where these outbursts had come from, he never had such an ill temper before. Andy hoped he was not inheriting his bad temper too.

Sharon reached for Tommy's hand hating the anger in his expression and ran her thumb along his fingers. "I think we are going to teach each other, and Emily too." She smiled at the boy who looked less upset by the response and her soothing touch. "You'll come over to my place and spend some time there, Emily and I would really like your company." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"No other kids?"

"Nope," Sharon assured him. "And we can read any book you want."

"Even Batman?"

"Especially Batman!"

She smiled as he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes holding him as carefully as she could glad he did not get too upset. Her hands landed on the top of his head. She was sure there was something serious going on in that mind of his. Andy had warned her about the bullying he was being subjected too. She hoped there would be a way to work through that traumatizing event and nothing else was hurting him. "You're going to help me?" Sharon nodded when he looked up at her with his big brown eyes. She looked up at Andy and Sandra who looked both saddened and impressed at her being to diffuse the outburst so quickly.

"Now what do you say today, you just worry about helping your dad make the best turkey ever? We can start with Batman tomorrow." He hurried away, jumping up onto Emily's stool, all three adults reaching out trying to steady them. Emily burst into a fit of laughter as she held tightly onto the prepping table as they swayed a bit.

"Hey!" Sandra called sternly. "One more time and you're out of here. You know your Dad and Uncle Mike's rules."

"Sorry," he said gently.

"Wash your hand's bud." Andy patted his head.

"Oh," he looked at Sandra. "I forgot to introduce to you the most important girl in here." Sandra smiled as she walked closer to Emily, Andy put a hand on Emily's back. "This is the wonderful Emily Raydor, my sous-chef."

"Hi," Emily waved. "Your Tommy's mommy?"

"I am." Sandra looked at Sharon. "And you are Sharon's daughter."

"Yes. You're very pretty like my Mommy." Emily said proudly.

"Oh, you're very sweet. But I do think you are much prettier than both of us."

"Thank you," Emily said, Sandra smiled.

Andy returned to the stove, lifting pot lids and tasting.

"So, Sharon, what do you say you and I go out to the dining room and enjoy a glass of one of Andy's very expensive wines?" Sharon looked over at Emily. "No, Andy loves having them here, if he loses her, he will blame it on me for taking you."

"Won't be the only reason he loses!" They all smile looking over at Tao who is working alone.

"I promise Emily is in great hands. The best." Sandra said as she winked at Andy.

Sharon was not sure what had her agreeing to it, but she found herself leaving Emily with Andy and joining Sandra in the dining room. It surprised her to find the tables filling up already. Friends and families were chatting and celebrating with stories and laughter. She took a table in the corner for two. It was her and Emily so that she would leave the bigger tables for families. Sandra l had been caught up at a table talking to the same man she had seen weeks ago when she and Emily had first entered the restaurant. Whoever he was, she noticed he was with a different woman this time, but had a very similar grumpy expression as the last time.

A glass of wine was placed in front of her. "Hi Mrs. Raydor, Mrs. Flynn said to bring that over." It was Amy, the young waitress. Sharon forced a smiled, the words _Mrs. Flynn_ replaying in her mind as she thanked her. Amy hurried back off to the table with an elderly woman and several younger children. As she looked around she noticed that everyone was joined by their family, not one person was alone.

Except her.

She brought the wine up to her nose and took in the scent, then took a sip. She closed her eyes. She had missed it deeply. It was her treat back home after a long day. The wine business was something her family invested in years ago. She had grown up learning about the tastes at a relatively young age. So, she focused on her glass of wine while staying in the corner of the restaurant, sipping on it, slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing minute. She imagined her family back home, gathering around the table, praying together, and enjoying her mother's decadent meal. She looked out the window and at the bookstore. How lonely must her grandmother have felt all those years? Had Andy's grandfather invited her to an event like this? Did she have friends here?

Her eyes moved over to the door and finally saw a familiar face aside from the restaurant employees. It was Andrea Hobbs; the woman had been pleasant the few times she had interacted with her but did not realize she was such good friends with Andy. She felt a hand in hers and looked over to see Tommy.

"You're not helping your Daddy anymore?" He shook his head, ducking under the table. She was surprised when she felt his hands on her knees. She scooted the chair, and he climbed up. She helped him settle and let him sit on her lap. He looked much more withdrawn then he had seen him just minutes before.

"I got in trouble again." Sharon looked around the restaurant to see Sandra watching them. She tensed for a second wondering if it bothered her to see her son being held by someone else. "Daddy told me I needed to leave the kitchen for a time-out."

"Well, thank you for coming out to keep me company." She ran her hand down his back as he leaned against her chest but watched the crowd attentively.

Sharon saw Andy and Emily appear a few minutes later, his eyes scanning the room and sighing when he spotted them. He must have been worried for his son. Then a familiar smirk reached his face as he walked closer to them. She shifted in her seat, but then he stopped at the table with Hobbs. Andrea stood, hugging him, stepping back with her arms on his biceps and appreciating him with a lustful look. How many women did he actually have? Sharon was right the first time she met him. His charming smile was only a game. Andy held Hobbs hand as she giggled, and they hurriedly moved towards his office.

Sharon scoffed, making Tommy react.

"Mommy makes that noise when she doesn't like something." He looked around the dining room, "what don't you like?"

Before she could think of something to say they were interrupted.

"Hi, Mommy!" Sharon loved to see that overly enthusiastic expression on Emily's face. She scrunched up her face in annoyance, "why is Tommy sitting on your lap?"

"Because he wanted to sit with me," Sharon said.

"But you're _my_ mommy." Emily pointed at her chest looking upset.

Tommy slipped out of her lap, and under the table hiding underneath. Sharon could feel him sitting on her legs before she could talk to Emily, Sandra was standing by their table.

"Tommy if you are not out of there immediately, I'm sending you home. You need to come say hi to everyone." Sharon tried hiding her cringing. The boy was already upset, and no one had addressed the first issue. She felt the tentative movement from underneath until he appeared. His head bowed. "Apologize to Sharon and come along."

He turned not looking at her, his eyes on her lap. She could see the tears running down his face. Her instinct of reaching out to console him was heavy, but she pulled Emily onto her lap instead. "I'm sorry Sharon." Then he ran off, leaving Sandra standing beside them.

The boy had nothing to apologize for. But she knew better than to intervene in a moment of parenting. Sandra walked after him, and Sharon pressed a kiss to Emily's shoulder.

"You have to share, okay? And Tommy had a sad moment he just needed to be cuddled."

Emily shifted in her lap wrapping her arms around her neck. "Why was his Mommy mad?"

"I don't know Em."

She wondered if this is what Tommy was used to. Was he always part of these large events where he was scolded for behaving inappropriately in front of guests? He seemed miserable to be a part of the afternoon. The only time she had seen him smile was when he had first seen Andy. He just wanted his attention.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Andy appeared by the table joined by the grumpy man Sandra was speaking to earlier.

"Sharon this is Provenza."

Sharon stood up, setting Emily down on the seat.

"Superintendent Provenza." The man outstretched his hand. Sharon straightened her posture immediately shaking his hand.

"Sharon Raydor, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Andy told me you were a teacher," Sharon's eyes went to Andy who was smiling smugly, she quickly felt the room closing in on her, Provenza pulled out a business card from his pocket. "We can have a meeting next week sometime. Just call my office." He nodded once and gave a stiff smile to Emily before he walked away.

Sharon looked down at the card and up at Andy who was grinning. Sharon was not sure if she was feeling more disgusted at the fact that he expected that smile to charm her again after using it on every woman in the room or that he had betrayed her trust.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, but it's still Thursday here! Thank you for all the wonderful support, reviews, comments, notes, questions, favorites and follows. Also, I know more than one update a week would be ideal (many have asked) but I only have so many prewritten chapters and want to make sure there are consistent and no long gaps of waiting. My writing is much slower than the updating. But, I do hope to continue hearing from all of you!


	7. Chapter 7: A Discovery

**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday to welshcwtch!

* * *

Chapter Seven

A Discovery

She was evading him.

 _Sharon had left quickly after finishing dessert at the Thanksgiving celebration. He had kept an eye on her through dinner as she ate with great resistance, because having to limit herself with food meant having to introduce herself to a regular meal plan again, it was hard having to reign herself in when all she wanted to do was eat everything in front of her. She also avoided joining in on the group conversation as much as she possibly could. When she did talk, it was with great confidence. Unsurprising to Andy, everyone's attention was on her when she was speaking or Emily when she had her questions and responses. They were a ray of light, and the whole room noticed. Andy was surrounded by guests when Sharon said and waved goodbye to everybody. He tried catching Sharon's attention by offering a warm smile, but she looked away. With her head bowed she took Emily's hand and left the restaurant. He watched them walk across the street, strolling hand-in-hand. He smiled at just imagining Emily talking a mile-a-minute._

 _He was distracted when a hand slipped along his thigh, with a soft whisper in his ear. "She's pretty." His hand landed on Sandra's, and he brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her fingers. Then he turned and looked at her. A knowing smile on her lips._

 _He released a small breath. "She is."_

" _So, why is she running out of here?" Her elbow was on the table, while her chin rested against her palm. Her eyes were glowing, the way she always looked at him when she was trying to analyze him._

" _I'm not sure." He squeezed her hand releasing it before standing up and walking around every table to see if they were enjoying their meal. He could feel her eyes on his back._

Sandra always knew when something was bothering him.

After knowing her for more than seven years, she became someone he could rely on, a good friend. They first met at a bar and continued to run into each other frequently. They chatted over bad days and their terrible love life. Weeks into their random friendship, Andy drunkenly pressed his lips to hers which she eagerly returned. Lust and need took them to one of their homes. And they made weekly meetings, often, skipping the bar and enjoying a few minutes of pleasure. It was never more than sex, never overstaying their time together. After months of delighting in the arrangement, neither of them had asked more than their last names. When Sandra vanished for a few weeks, the reason why hit him like a harsh reality. He went out searching for her. He feared her choices, of leaving him out of it or even terminating the pregnancy.

When he found her, it only took a few minutes before she confirmed his suspicions. It had been a stupid mistake on both their parts-skipping the condom and forgetting to take the pill. He made a choice in a fragment of a moment. A choice he would never regret. He took her hand, and they talked for hours trying to figure it all out. They decided that their child should be raised in a household of two parents, and found themselves hastily married after two weeks. Moving into her place had been the right choice. And they lived a comfortable few months. Andy worked with his grandfather, she continued studying for the bar exam, in hopes of becoming a lawyer. Their life together was harmonious and still very passionate.

When their son was born, the arguments started, the shouting, the disagreements and the anger. They accused one another. Blaming, even though Tommy was never a burden, he had been a blessing for both of them. It only took a few months for them to agree that marriage had been the wrong choice. It was not how they hoped or wanted their son to be raised. Andy was out of her house and back to living with his grandfather. He stayed over at her place, falling into bed, reliving those ardent nights they once had. It continued until Sandra found herself in a serious relationship. The man was another student preparing for the bar exam, spending long hours in the library with her. Andy found himself both relieved and terrified by the ending of their arrangement. Seeing less of his son, made him panic. Tommy had been the only thing he was proud of in his life; he was terrified of losing him. He returned to that old bar and found himself a new type of companion. A bottle of anything that would erase the pain of the many mistakes he had already made in his son's life. He took any attractive woman that could bare the lingering smell of alcohol to bed and regretted it every morning.

Sandra had taken over his life in a way he always mocked other men for allowing their partners to do. He learned to appreciate the idea of a happy family, and in the process learned to love her. Cherished her as a friend, companion and the mother of his child. His impulse to have her in his arms had taken years to dissipate; she was a wonderful lover. But even though they both were once again single, they had never again crossed that line. They cherished one another in a way that was too precious too loose.

They were still married, neither of them having the heart to write up the divorce documents. Out of their time together, came Tommy. The most joyous part of their life. They decided to legally separate only to protect her years of work and his grandfather's legacy.

He thought Sandra was it, the woman who had broken his heart, which he should have tried to love more than just a friend and lover. Someone who was worth fighting for and protecting. He thought she would be the only woman he could fall hard enough for to want to conceive a child with again, to live with, and date.

But for the first time, those thoughts were startling replacing Sandra with Sharon.

He had many women in his past. It was something he was ashamed of now, never remembering those moments with the desire he felt then. But with Sharon, it was a whole different thing. Besides finding her physically alluring, he was hypnotized by who she was. He wanted to know the woman hiding behind the layers of clothes and walls. Who let him in and then quickly regretted her choice and pushed him away. The woman who looked lonely but more resilient than anyone he ever met. Whose voice and laughter took his breath away. Even just thinking about her smile brought one to his lips. She had mothered a brilliant child alone and escaped a marriage before it was too late. She left a comforting and nurturing place to start somewhere new with no help. She was stubborn and determined. But there was so much more he didn't know, so much more he longed to know.

Her evading worried him. He hated it.

* * *

Tommy excitedly held his two graphic novels in his hands as Andy reached out to push the bookstore door open but stopped remembering the place was their home. He knocked on the glass door and smiled when he spotted Emily appear with a wide smile. It had become impossible not to return it. When Sharon appeared, she looked surprised than she hastily opened the door to them.

"Hi," Emily said.

Andy said, "I know we didn't finalize the plans but Tommy asked when he was coming over and—"

"Now is good." Sharon smiled down at his son as she opened the door for both of them.

She had not forgotten about their plan to tutor Tommy; she had just wanted to put space between her and Andy and left the restaurant after her shift as promptly as she could. She was upset. He had gone and spoken on her behalf. She thought they were becoming friends. Instead, he betrayed her trust and swooped in to rescue her. She did not need saving, never had. Then there were all those things she was feeling for him. Feelings she could not comprehend. After brewing over seeing him interact with Sandra and Andrea Hobbs, she felt flustered and enraged. It was not until she was lying in bed awake that she realized she had been jealous.

The thought of feeling jealous for a man she had meet a month ago, petrified her. It sounded ridiculous.

He was obviously taken by another more attractive woman, and if he had any interest in her it was surely for a few moments of pleasure. And with Emily, she could not even consider enjoying a few heated nights. Even though the thought was tempting. Very tempting. He had quickly become an important and strong figure to EmilyEmily and meand her daughter would always be the most important thing in her life. She could not risk hurting her again.

As Andy walked inside the bookstore, he was surprised by the changes. Primarily the missing dust, and the smell of cleaning supplies that freshened up the space. He could not remember a time when Old Mrs. R cleaned the place so thoroughly. Bookshelves were empty, showing the expansiveness of the space. The books were in boxes and stacked on the floor, in what looked like a temporary organization method. It was truly impressive. She had done this alone. He turned to look at Sharon who was moving around stacks of books to make more room to walk through.

As she was bent over, he got a tantalizing view down her camisole. He knew it was wrong, but the glimpse of her black lace bra created a lump in his throat. The image would forever be a hindrance to his efficiency when working beside her. His thoughts of her would now include a glimpse of her in only lingerie, of running his fingers along soft skin.

When he realized, he had been quiet for too long he cleared his throat. "Sandra and I talked about payment. We weren't sure what was enough." Sharon looked up at him, her green eyes bright, with a raised eyebrow. He took the envelope and handed it to her. Once she peeked inside, she pulled out a check. "We asked around and came up with that. If it's less than what you were thinking or expecting just let me know and I'll write up the rest." Sharon looked over at Andy confused. He shook his head before she could say anything, "Too little? I thought so too." He reached out for the envelope, and she handed it back.

Then it dawned on her. "I wasn't doing it for the money." Andy's eyes met hers for the first time. "I wasn't expecting to get paid." She looked offended; it was the last thing he wanted. Of course, she was willing to tutor Tommy just to help. He should have known and talked through it with her before bringing Tommy over.

"Oh, I should have made that clear." Andy looked over at Tommy who was sitting in the middle of piles of books as Emily flipped through one of his graphic novels. When Andy looked back at Sharon she was smiling over at the children, her pose, however, still hard with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I think it's only right." He held out the envelope again. Her eyes fell on it, but she did not move to take it. "I'm sure this place comes with bills. And it looks like you're planning on opening this place up again."

It had been a thought. Opening the store, maybe selling out all the inventory and taking the money to find a permanent place for her and Emily in Los Angeles. She needed to do something with what her grandmother had worked for. She could not let it fade away in piles of dust. It deserved to be cared for.

Sharon tentatively reached for the envelope. "This is enough for two sessions." She fidgeted with the envelope, keeping her eyes down. But there was a weight lifted off her shoulders. The money would help her pay the bills for the next month, and Emily would not have to suffer from the cold winter.

Andy knew any tutor would charge the amount on the check or more but did not argue. He'd get Sandra to do it later when the tutoring was a more permanent thing.

"Will you be staying?" She was walking over to Emily and Tommy, and before he could respond, she continued without looking back, "come back in about an hour and a half. I think that will be long enough for today."

She was evading him, and he hated it.

He put his hands in his pockets as he watched her sit down between both kids and pull Tommy in for a hug, holding him to her side as she looked at his book and awed over it.

Whatever he had done to cause Sharon to pull away, he was glad it was not enough to damage and make her turn back on tutoring Tommy. He walked out without another word knowing his son was in good hands. As he closed the doors, he heard Sharon begin reading.

When he returned to the restaurant, he was comforted in finding Provenza sitting at his usual table. The man was a headache, but his closest friend. They had met through his grandfather, bonded over the Dodgers and beautiful women. Andy had laughed when he found out he was a teacher. He thought it was a joke. He was such a grumpy man, but it only took Andy a few months to realize he had a plan. He would not be content in staying in the position of a high school teacher, even if he secretly loved it. He moved up slowly becoming part of the administration until he made it as superintendent. Andy had been with him through two wives, three marriages, and three divorces. But they both always suspected they were meant to be bachelors.

"She said I have a bad attitude?"

They were the only words Sharon had spoken to him during her shift that day, before leaving she frustratingly accused him of having a bad attitude. And added that his pessimism caused his employees to suffer rough and terrible shifts because of him. She had walked away before he could respond. He was stuck working in the prepping area in the kitchen unable to leave since they were short on staff.

Provenza rolled his eyes as Andy sat down at the table.

He looked back down at his crossword. "She wouldn't be lying."

Andy scoffed, "You don't even know who I'm talking about."

"Who else would you be talking about. That woman is all you've had on your mind for weeks. Go makeup. You can't afford to lose her. She makes better coffee than you." Andy rolled his eyes looking out the window and across the street to the bookstore.

"She's just an employee, shouldn't she be making it up…" He stopped when Provenza looked up from the newspaper. "What?"

Provenza knew Andy; they were both known for chasing women. His friend did not get baffled or tongue-tied. He was not someone who got seriously involved. He had never been someone who swooned or got serious about any woman.

"Go solve this issue over there and leave me the hell alone." Andy sighed rubbing the back of his neck and stood up. "Flynn." Andy looked back and watched Provenza set down the newspaper. "Don't mess around with this one, just stay away from her. You understand?"

During his time in knowing Andy, Provenza had watched him became infatuated with certain triggers. Which quickly became an addiction, which led him back to the bottle. Andy's four years of sobriety had been reached because he had learned to ignore impulses. He had witnessed the struggles Andy went through every day to remain sober. He was so passionate he could never find his middle ground. Provenza had seen it happen with alcohol, cigarettes, with women and the restaurant. These drugs consumed him. He was afraid that Andy would try to woo this woman, seduce her, and get her into bed. Then abandon her. Even worse that his attraction would become an obsession and it would scare her. He worried that the rejection could lead Andy to a whole different type of demise or one they would never get him out of. That it would cause him to return to that old bar he had to pick him up from many times.

"I don't know if I can do that." Andy said before walking away.

Provenza cursed to himself, "Dammit Flynn."

Andy returned to his office and got lost in working on the files Sharon had left out for him. He tried to cloud his mind with more than why she was pushing him away. With more than Sharon. But he could not. The pile of work laid forgotten. When he noticed the time again, he realized he was thirty minutes late for Tommy. He hurried across the street, knocking again. He saw Sharon coming down the staircase and stepped back as she approached.

"Sorry I'm late, I was looking at the paperwork you left on my desk." He scratched the back of his neck when he noticed her roll her eyes.

Sharon hummed as she turned away from him and started walking away. "They are having a snack upstairs. I'll get him."

He instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm. He felt her stiffen but did not let go. His thumb caressed her skin with a soft stroke. She turned around and looked at him. She wished he wouldn't do that. Every time he touched her, she wanted to lean into him. She wanted him to continue exploring. She blamed her weakness on not having anyone hold her, or look at her the way he did in too long. Jack was always away, and in the last year, he did not even give her a second look. Her body betrayed her. His hand slid down her bare arm. Her eyes widened a bit, but she did not pull away. It felt intimately familiar, like they had met before, or were always meant to be that way. He wanted to pull her closer and feel her body against his. To know what her hair smelled like, to kiss her and know what she tasted like.

"I thought we should talk." Sharon looked up the stairs. They could hear the soft chatter and giggles of their children. "Five minutes?" He asked.

"Two." She crossed her arms, his hand slipping as she took a step aside allowing him to step inside.

"You said I have a bad attitude." He chuckled trying anything he could to ease the moment.

"That's what you want to talk about?" Sharon sighed. She looked disappointed, angry. He controlled himself from touching her again. She released a long breath and clarified. "You know yourself better than I do. But I'm sure you know you can get moody and it's not a pleasant atmosphere for anyone that works for you. Maybe staying away a few times a week would help." He kept trying to meet her eyes, but she kept avoiding his. His hand landed on her elbow, but she shrugged him off.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Sharon scoffed, "No. Why would I do that?"

He frowned. "Well I don't know much about women, but I do realize when one is being sarcastic."

"Then, now, at least I know your errors are not because you're stupid. You're just acting like you are."

She started walking toward the staircase, but he moved faster than her standing at the bottom of the staircase, her eyes landed on his. They held annoyance and fierceness.

"Tommy?" Andy called but never looked away from her.

"Yeah, Daddy?"

He could see that hearing the boy's voice calmed her as she exhaled a soft breath.

"Are you and Emily alright up there?"

"Yeah, Mr. Andy!" Emily shouted. He moved aside so Sharon could make her choice.

"What do you want?" She said exasperatedly.

He was starting to feel the same frustration as her. "Just tell me why you are upset?"

"I asked you not to," she looked up at the staircase as her voice began to rise. "I asked you not to talk to your friend about a job, I told you several times and," she shook her head, and he rubbed his forehead confused.

That was why she was angry? He had done it for her well-being. For Emily's comfort. Why was she upset? He felt angry now. He had only done what was best for her if she was too stubborn to accept the help. Maybe he was wrong about her.

"I know you might not want to get favored or whatever, but I can promise you Provenza will not give you a job unless you are qualified."

"I'm not upset because I didn't get the appointment on my own merit!" She closed her eyes and lowered her voice. "I'm upset because I asked you not to do it."

"But I've seen you interact with Tommy you belong—"

"I would never get the job!" Andy watched her face filled with anger, humiliation, and despair. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

Andy did everything he could to restrain himself from reaching out and pulling her into a hug. He did not understand why she was so upset, but there was no confusion in the tremble of her voice. She was in pain.

He could not form any thought. He hated seeing her so torn apart. "How do you…why…what do you…"

Her arms dropped to her sides, and she let out a shaky breath. She was not sure if she wanted to slap him, throw him out, hug him or cry.

"I got ostracized by a district that I worked in all my career. My name was plastered on the news. No one understands how the wife of such a wanted man could be so naïve. I don't have any recommendation, no district, principal or parent would want me to be in charge of their child or student. My resume means nothing now." She shook her head, her voice breaking.

"Sharon." He spoke in a whisper.

"I left so I could get away from that, and I asked you not to, but you still didn't listen." She offered a weak smile that scared him. "I know taking a meeting even if it's set up doesn't mean something is being handed to me. Because I will prove to them, I'm qualified. But there's no way Andy. I was the wife of the man who used children and schools to launder money. I'm more despised then he is." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I asked you to leave it on several occasions. I don't need saving. I've been taking care of myself for a long time."

"I'll call Provenza as soon as I get home. I'll make something up."

Sharon shook her head. "That's not the point."

"I thought I was helping," Andy said desperately trying to get her to believe him.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong." She wiped her eyes below her glasses and took a step up the stairs. She turned back and looked at him and sighed, "I thought I could trust you."

"It was an honest mistake, Sharon. If I would have known."

She knew he was trying to soothe her and understand, but for some reason, it only made her angrier.

"You did know. I asked you not to make the call several times. That's all you needed to know. You brought all of that here. You brought it back into Emily's life." She took another step up the staircase but stopped. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, lowering her voice. "Leave me alone and go control the lives of all those other women in your life. Just…just leave Emily and me alone."

"Other women?" He followed her up the staircase. But she turned around as soon as she heard him move. He stepped back down hurriedly.

There was no mistake in her movements. He had overstayed his welcome, she did not want him near her.

"You are not invited into my home. You can wait there for Tommy."

As she started to ascend the steps, it hit him. She was jealous. Was that what this was all about? He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation. Of course, she was angry at him for setting her up with Provenza, but her disappointment stemmed from her jealousy. He had seen it in many women and never bothered with them again. But he found it endearing with Sharon.

"Sharon?" She froze at the top of the staircase as if she had been caught. "You're jealous." She did not move for a few seconds then hurried down and met him at the bottom of the staircase again.

"Excuse me." She said.

He smiled in that charming we that drove her mad.

"That's why you left the restaurant so quickly yesterday. Because of Sandra. I told you—"

"That you were divorced, but that wasn't what I saw."

"I never said divorced." He shook his head, with that insufferable smile still plastered across his face. Sharon frowned, "I said separated." He clarified.

"You're still married?!" She looked disgusted. "And what she allows you to have flings while you're separated. What number is Andrea Hobbs on your list? What number did you expect me to be?" She ran her hand through her hair. "What do you ask for the occasional break to…to…I don't know…sleep with other women…"

"Will you stop talking for a second," her eyes widened as he stepped forward into her space as he did all those weeks ago on top of the same very staircase. This time however she froze watching his hand move closer to her face. "And just say yes to going out on a date with me?" She frowned her eyes slowly softening but hardening again not allowing herself to give in. His eyes lingered on every aspect of her face, taking her in. The depth her eyes held everything she was feeling and the way she licked her lips was maddening. "Before you ask again, none of that is true. I've known Andrea for ten years and there was never a romance. Just friends. And Sandra and I have not been in any way intimate for more than three years. We are legally separated." He swiped her hair away from her cheek and smiled when she leaned into his touch if only a fragment. "I'll answer any other question you have on our date." His thumb brushed across her cheek.

Her eyes dropped closed.

"Daddy?" came Tommy's voice.

Sharon stepped away from Andy, and he smiled catching his son as he jumped off the last step on the staircase.

"Does Tommy have to leave?"

Andy smiled up at Emily who was looking down at them from the top of the staircase.

"He'll be back tomorrow," Sharon said sweetly, stepping forward and kissing Tommy on the cheek. "Remember to tell your Daddy and Mommy about all the reading you did. And practice two pages before bedtime, okay?" He nodded holding his books to his chest.

"He did very well." She did not dare look at him. Who knows how she would react if his eyes were still as warm as they were just seconds ago. She walked over to the door and opened it for them to step out as she listened to Andy praise his son.

He startled her out of her own depreciation. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, six o'clock." She looked up at Emily who was slowly descending the steps. Then at him. For the first time that day Sharon offered a smile, even if it was hesitant. Even if she wanted to, there was no one to watch her daughter. "I'll take care of a babysitter," he saw the worry in her eyes when she looked away. "Someone you know." He would not let this moment go. If the date was a bust, he would not insist again. Or he would insist for a second run. "Two o'clock again with Tommy okay?"

"Yes, but not..."

"Think about it." There was no way he would let her back out, now that he knew she was having similar thoughts about them. "Have a good day. Later Emily."

"Later."

Sharon closed the door, bolting the door shut and lifted Emily and carried her up the steps.

Think about it? She knew what the right choice was. She could not get involved with him. But her mind did not agree with any other part of her. She closed her eyes, kissing the top of Emily's head. She could not go on a date with him.

She wouldn't.

Andy turned around before crossing the street and watched her walk to the back of the bookstore.

He smiled. A date. He had not had a real date since he was married to Sandra. Maybe his grandfather had been right, and the bookstore always brought new and fantastic adventures.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for supporting this story! I hope you are all enjoying the progression and cannot wait to here what you think. And a Happy Birthday to welshcwtch again!


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

Chapter Eight

First Date

She had a plan.

The restless sleep she suffered every night was useful for once. Sharon spent the night planning ways to avoid Andy and preparing the perfect script. There was no way she could go out on a date with him. Her plan was simple—she would cancel when he dropped Tommy off at his tutoring session.

But Andy anticipated her decision. Tommy was dropped off and picked up by one of the restaurant employees. And an hour before their date a bouquet of white gardenias was delivered to the bookstore. With a note that read: _Wear comfortable shoes._ And below in smaller handwriting. _I'm looking forward to seeing you._

Her heart raced. His tactics in avoiding her were infuriating, but they vanished with the gesture. In the short time they had known each other, he had listened. Listened to know her well enough to expect her to back out. The act showed that he was sincerely looking forward to spending time with her and all she could do was wonder why he was so persistent. It made her nervous. Mostly, it made her feel strange, to have someone fight for her. To try and impress her. There was a part of her that thanked him for asking her to dress casually. First, because it meant the whole afternoon would be casual. No high expectations. Secondly, because she did not have anything formal to wear, except the one dress Andy had already seen her in several times. And lastly, because he was planning. He was not going with a run-of-the-mill date.

She hated herself for allowing him to weasel his way into her thoughts, just like he had into Emily's heart. But her feelings were stronger than her mind. There was no way she could reject him.

Andy surprised her with a beautiful garden. A public place but somewhere they would not be disturbed. They had mostly been filling the silence with small talk, both on the drive over and the first few minutes of strolling the garden.

She looked over at him, and she suspected he was not enjoying their time together. And inwardly cowered. It was just like her to make things awkward. It had been such an extended time of pushing people away; she did not know how to let people in anymore. Before Jack was detained, she considered herself a very independent woman. She never relied on her family or husband. Not for material or emotional needs. She made her own decisions in raising their daughter. With Jack's long absences—on what he claimed to be business trips—she grew a thick skin. She let go of the fears that came with his leaving, with him slowly finding her unappealing. She set strict rules for herself and maintained them. Her emotions were stored away, kept locked up and no one had come close to them in years. Not even herself.

The barriers she had put up had somehow slowly been invaded. By a man who was a wonderful father, was successful, cared about her daughter, had the most charming smile and had arranged an afternoon he knew she would love. And she could see she was ruining it for the both of them.

She hesitated before clearing her throat. "Emily would love this." She ran her finger along a pink flower she was not familiar with.

Andy smiled but did not turn to look at her. All day, he looked forward to the date. He wanted their afternoon to be perfect. Amy had agreed to watch Emily and Tommy, and he knew Sharon could trust her and Emily liked her very much. But when he watched Sharon hesitate in leaving her daughter, the good mood he had been in all day vanished. As he hid his disappointment because of her hesitance, he raked his mind, trying to find a way to fix things.

She sighed, "I'm sorry." He abruptly stopped walking and looked over at her confused. "I haven't left Emily's side since we arrived in Los Angeles." She stepped back onto the path, Andy close at her side. "It's just hard leaving her."

He tried assuring her, "Amy, has three siblings at home that she helps care for." Was she ending the date already? There was nothing more he wanted to do than be there with her. He had lost ways in excusing the fluttering in his chest every time he was around her. The way he stumbled over his words when she confronted him. He had never felt anything like it and knew he needed to explore it. See what it was like to have a moment for themselves. "They are in good hands."

He had a plan, but he never considered she would dislike the idea of going out with him.

When she smiled at him, all he could think about was using whatever time they had left to keep it permanently on her lips. Even if she refused to ever go out with him again.

"Oh, Amy isn't the problem." She said guiltily. "Not that there is a problem." She ran her fingers through her hair, hating the way things were going. She was making a mess of their date.

Date.

She released a breath, calming herself. "Andy, this is beautiful. I just wanted to tell you that my hesitation isn't you or Amy. I just worry about Emily."

She could see the relief flood through his face, and she smiled, touching his arm fleetingly before continuing to walk down the path. He followed her, slipping his hands into his pockets, resisting the urge to touch her.

"I get it," he said. "Every time I drop Tommy off on Monday mornings at school, I feel like I'm never going to see him again. We've made this co-parenting thing work for six years. But sometimes four days feels too long. I hate that I only get him weekends but she…Sandra's always been the better parent. So, I get it. Leaving them even for a few hours is hard."

Sharon turned and looked at him as he stepped off the path and watched him pick up a flower off the ground. She looked around knowing that it was explicitly against the rules.

"Andy!" She chided.

He stepped closer to her, moving into her space. She breathed him in; his cologne was intoxicating. He smiled, it was exhilarating.

She smiled too, looking down at the blue belladonna. She took it from his fingers and brought it up to her nose. He could see her putting up so many walls, but she was so transparent. Everything she was feeling, written plainly on her face. That she would allow him helped her. He had been letting her set the pace for the date, but he realized that was not going to work.

His hand landed on her arm stroking softly, his eyes dragged over every part of her face. She met his gaze, her skin flushing with heat at the way he was admiring her so exhaustively. It scared her and excited her all at once. Sharon turned, not moving away from his touch but walking down the path. His hand slid across her back before stepping aside to let his hand fall away.

"I've seen you with Tommy, and you are a great parent. He'd be great with you for a few more days a week." She thought about how Tommy showed signs of being in need of more attention from his parents. Especially his father. And added, "I think he'd benefit from it." Andy hoped so, but would never admit to being afraid. Afraid, of finding out he could only be a dad on a schedule, or part-time. "Is that why you want to spend more time outside of the restaurant?"

He nodded. "Sandra's a lawyer, and on the path to making partner. The restaurant doesn't need me there 24/7 anymore. He's my son, my life, and he should have always been my priority."

Sharon did not miss the sound of disappointment and regret in his words. She held herself back, from asking what he meant by always. They fell into a long silence. Something they had never experienced with one another. It was either discussing their children, work, bickering, disagreeing over something at the restaurant but never silence. But her soft expression showed that she did not mind. So, he let her wander in her thoughts. There were not many people he could be silent and still with. Then it occurred to him, Sharon was the first. After a few minutes, he realized she was sincerely admiring the garden. Looking up at the tree and bushes, every blossom in sight.

"You haven't been out much since you arrived, have you?"

She hummed, only shaking her head. Then clearing her throat, "The furthest we've gotten to a fun outing is down the road for the park. Emily can get some fresh air there, and she loves the swing." There was no way for them to do anything more, the bus or taxi fare was too much. Emily could not stand walking. A few blocks to the grocery store was already too much for her. She hoped things would change in the coming weeks. With working at the restaurant and tutoring Tommy, she could see a little light flickering in the darkness.

"Well, we can bring her here in the future," he said

A rush of warmth overcame her, just like it did whenever he spoke about her daughter. It sounded like he was planning a future with her. And most importantly, he included Emily. Something even Jack struggled to do.

"She'd love it," Sharon said.

He glanced over at her and saw the beautiful smile spread across her face again. The flower twirled between her fingertips. He wondered what he had done to earn such a beautiful image. He seized the chance and reached for her other hand and took it in his.

Sharon closed her eyes. Her heart had started doing this familiar thing, whenever Andy came close to her, where it felt like it stopped, then skipped, and then beat frantically. Holding his hand was no different.

No man had shown her such gentle affection in a very long time. The last time Jack had taken her hand was during a visit with him in prison, begging her to stick with him. To submit a letter on his behalf. It had been out of manipulation, the way he had done for years. Andy's touch felt tender and welcoming. When she felt him start releasing her hand, she relaxed and moved closer to his side. It made her feel warm—safe.

"I always wanted to live in a warm place, a place I could grow flowers like this all year long." His thumb stroked her smooth skin at the delicateness of her voice.

"You told me." He said.

She hummed, nodding her head. The moment they had pulled up to the parking lot she knew the bouquet of flowers he sent her had not been accidental. And the date location either. He listened to her every word. Just like he did with Emily. He had every aspect of being a great partner. But then those questions and doubts were still on her mind.

Her mouth went dry as she spoke again, "Can I ask you about Sandra?"

He squeezed her hand, "of course." It was one of the many reasons he had brought her to such a peaceful place, and he wanted everything to be clarified. Clarified, so, she would have no doubts. He was not afraid or worried about the questions she needed to ask. There was nothing to hide. He guided them around the path, tugging her gently when she was going to take the opposite turn. She chuckled following him. He said, "The flowers are prettier down this way."

She laughed, "I thought you said, this was your first time coming here." Leaning into him as she swiftly followed him.

"It is." He looked over at her and smiled when she rolled her eyes. "It's the longer path." He admitted, pointing to a sign in the distance. There was no way he was cutting their time together. Not when she was only beginning to get comfortable. Not when her hand felt so perfect in his.

He wanted to use the time to learn who Sharon Raydor was away from all responsibilities. To show her that Emily had already stolen his heart and he was sure she would eventually do so too. Cutting their time in half would not be accommodating to his plans.

She looked at him warmly, moving her hand to lace her fingers with his. Immediately finding it more comforting.

Her voice was soft, "Longer is good." Her other hand came up and rubbed his arm in a soothing caress. "What happened between you two? Why did you separate?" She paused for a moment before she continued. "You look very comfortable with one another."

He inhaled a long breath; it was not something he shared often. "Sandra and I weren't a couple when she got pregnant. We just…" she raised an eyebrow as he stumbled over his words.

"Had occasional sex."

Andy nodded, exhaling a heavy breath at the sight of her eyebrow arching in a very enticing way. The way she leaned into his side did not help either. He forced himself to look away, rubbing his free palm against his jeans to calm his racing pulse.

He cleared his throat as he glanced down at the pavement. "Yeah, and when she disappeared, I just knew. I just knew she was avoiding me because she was pregnant. So, I went out looking for her."

"You went looking for her?"

He shook her hand playfully at his side. "Don't sound so surprised." They smiled, noticing they were the only people able to fluster one another, and so easily. They continued their walk, never releasing the hold they had. "We agreed it was best to get married. It worked for the first six months we lived together. Until Tommy was born. Since it was solely based on our physical relationship, it got too serious because we had to talk and make decisions. It fell apart immediately. Tommy was only three months old when we admitted it wasn't working. We had become terrific friends and hated that the fighting was tearing us apart. We didn't want Tommy to have parents that hated each other. I moved out. But it took us a couple of years to realize it was never going to happen. We legally separated by the time he was three."

"Sounds like you became very close friends." He nodded in agreement. "It's impressive, how you were able to be so mature." Her voice lowered immensely.

She wondered if she and Jack would have been capable of making that choice. If she would have ever left him or if he had not been taken to prison. She was suspicious of him cheating, but never confronted him. Would she have lived that way forever? Was the only reason she escaped because the whole world had been a witness to her failure?

"We had to be. She was the mother of my son and best friend." He watched Sharon bow her head. "But there's nothing more."

There was no mistrust in her expression, and he could tell she was processing, trying to figure out if she had any more questions.

All of this felt strange to him. Foreign. Clarifying his life decisions to a woman was not something he usually did. However, he knew just like he had when he took Sandra's hand all those years ago that Sharon was worth every question and moment.

He was startled when she suddenly pulled him. Her hand eased out of his as she walked to bundles of white and purple flowers. He approached her when he noticed her body tense. She touched one of them. Her finger was brushing a petal gently.

He came up to her, not touching her, but leaving minimal space between them.

When she felt him behind her, she whispered, "They are pansies." A small breath escaped her. "My mom, she'd give me a bundle of every week while I was growing up until I moved out. When we moved back in…after Jack. She started doing it for Emily. Then we just left." Andy put his hand on her shoulder at the sound of her voice trembling, "I just wonder if she's okay without us, without Emily." He rubbed his hand up and down.

They stood that way for several minutes. Her eyes closed at his warming touch. She felt tempted to lean back into his chest and let him hold her. Wanting nothing more than someone to lift her burdens for a moment.

Instead, she turned around looking up at him.

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. When she tried looking away, he placed a hand on her cheek watching her eyes well up. "You don't need to hide." She bowed her head. "Sharon?" He spoke softly making sure she knew he held no judgment.

She chuckled, self-deprecatingly. "I'm a terrible first date."

He shook his head, pushing the hair behind her ear, resting his fingertips against her jaw.

"No. Not terrible." He did not let her go, showing rather obvious that he was enjoying being able to touch her. "Beautiful. But not terrible." He smiled at her.

Sharon could only stare at him, her eyes slightly wider than average, her face relaxed, her breath temporarily forgotten about. After starving herself, after not taking care of herself—physically or emotionally—she doubted anyone could find her attractive. But, by the way, his eyes admired every detail of her face she could not question the _beautiful_ that escaped his lips.

Andy noticed her hands fidgeting, her nails being pressed into her skin. Her free fingers were holding the flower he had given her. He sighed taking the hand she was pushing her nails into.

He could feel the torn skin against his palm. He held back from saying anything. Deciding in that moment, he would help her even if she refused. By assuring her, she did not need to be anxious or nervous with him, or in a world where he was a part of her life. He would protect her and Emily.

He quickly tried easing the mood. "You want me to pick a bundle for you? I don't mind getting arrested." He looked around, searching if someone was coming. And stepped towards the bushes, she chuckled tugging on his hand as his other hand surrounded the stem of the flower.

"Don't you dare. Come on!" She pulled him down the path.

"Oh, no! You're one of those people. Big on rules, aren't you?" He sighed dramatically.

"You'll just have to deal with it." She bit her bottom lip.

The sight of her biting her lip had his stomach plummeting for something more than nerves for the first time that afternoon. "Not a hard task, I assure you," he said huskily, very close to her ear, sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

After a few more minutes his hand landed on her hip—her breath hitched at the intimate touch—as he guided her to a bench. They settled, releasing their hands.

"Have you contacted your family?"

Sharon shook her head, her body tensing. "They have no idea where we are." Andy frowned, wondering how much he would panic if Sandra disappeared with Tommy. Sharon took a deep breath hesitating for a second, before remembering her promise to her daughter. "I promised Emily, I'd ask you…" she cleared her throat, hating the reluctance in her voice, "…if we could use your phone to contact them." He shifted trying to get to his phone in his pocket. She stopped him with a hand on his knee. "Better when Emily is around. I mean, if that's okay? She'll be angry at both of us if we do it without her."

He liked the sound of _we._ But tried to contain his excitement.

"You don't ever have to ask. You can pick up the cell or restaurant phone."

She thanked him, never doubting he would deny them. She felt embarrassed. He was already doing so much for them, and there he was offering more help. Having a phone meant having to face her family and making the call. To suffer all the consequences that came with it. But somehow it did not seem so difficult when she was with Andy.

She struggled to ask her next question, knowing it may be too many questions in one day. It could ruin their time together. Especially in such a beautiful place. But there was no going around it. "Who is Ms. Hobbs to you?"

"Andrea is a friend." Sharon looked at him when he released a breath, nervously, rubbing his palms against his thighs.

She frowned at the way he hesitated.

"You like her?" The words slipped from her lips.

"She is the woman my grandfather thought I would marry. He set us up on a date ten years ago. It was terrible." He chuckled. "We laughed about it at the end of the night, and still do. She was there when Tommy was born, when I bought my first house and when my grandfather died." He looked over at Sharon, her fingers curled against the bench. "She's also my partner in the business."

"At the restaurant?" He frowned at the way her words sounded forced. But noticed her posture and the familiar glare and realized it was jealousy again. He tried to contain his smile. It was both ridiculous and flattering.

It also made him feel hopeful for the possibility of something more. He would torture her for a few more seconds.

Just for fun.

"No, I also flip houses. Nothing extravagant. Small purchases. I rent two and sold another few. Andrea invests money sometimes. And we share the work and payout." He shook his head, having enough of the teasing and moving closer to her. "To answer your question. No." He ran the back of his fingers against her cheek gazing into her beautiful eyes, the sweet freckles against her skin. Her breath caught in her throat. "I wouldn't be here if I liked her, would I?" His fingers fell away, and he shrugged. "I flirt, it's a fault." She shook her head at him when he smirked in that infuriating way of his. "But I can also be the most dedicated person you've ever met." His words were nothing less than sincere. She had no reason to doubt him. Even if a part of her wanted to find a reason to push him away, "Look, I could answer all your questions. But I'd like to know more about you too."

Sharon hummed, turning in slightly, her leg brushing his as she crossed her legs and got comfortable.

"Like?"

He thought for a second, "Your birthday?"

Sharon ducked her head, licking her lips. "I'm twenty-nine if that's your question."

"I could have done the math." She smiled as he turned a bit on the bench taking her hand and playing with her fingers.

They spent a few minutes going back and forward, asking as many random and easy questions as they could. Andy moved his hand from holding hers, brushing her hair behind her ear, his finger running alongside the outer seam of her jean along her knee. He could not resist the urge to touch her. He loved the way her head fell back, the laughter rumbling through her chest. The way the silky brown strands felt between his fingers tips. The way the scent of her perfume, tickled his senses. His eyes lingered on her lips as she spoke. Her beauty was breathtaking.

She was breathtaking.

When they started walking the path of the gardens again, it was with their fingers laced. No longer struggling with uncertainty. They took their time as they followed the signs to the exit. When they approached the entrance, Sharon stopped. He watched her walk over to a bush of roses and set the flower he had picked up off the floor on top of it. He smiled knowingly, making her roll her eyes at him. A tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

"You didn't have to leave it?" He teased.

She said, "It says no flowers off the premises."

He chuckled. "It was going to die anyway."

She walked ahead as they left the gardens and moved to the parking lot. "A rule is a rule." He shook his head at her, the smile never leaving his lips. It was a charming trait, he knew would drive him both insane and continue making him fall for her. "Plus, I already have some beautiful white gardenias at home." He beeped his car doors unlocked and walked over opening the door for her. She looked at his hand resting on the door handle and for the first time she reached for his hand. Placing hers over his. "I didn't say thank you."

He grinned, glad things had turned for the better. He turned his over and held her fingers. "I needed to make sure you didn't refuse to come, plus my grandfather always said to send the woman you were courting flowers."

Courting? It was such an antiquated word. Something she imagined his grandfather used and Andy was quoting him directly. But, she liked it. It meant he was not expecting things to move too quickly. It also hinted that he was still trying to figure out what was happening between them, just like her.

"Well yes, for that and this." She pointed back to the garden. "It was spectacular."

He had so many clichés on the tip of his tongue, telling her she was spectacular, comparing her beauty to the flowers but stopped himself, knowing Sharon was not that type of woman.

"I'm just happy you liked it," he said.

After closing the door for her, he released the breath he was holding. The start of their date was rocky, but after she had relaxed things went just as he hoped. He had gotten her to trust him, to open up. He had not enjoyed himself so much in a long time.

"We'll be a little late for dinner reservations, but we can still make it." She turned and looked at him as they pulled out of the parking space.

"Dinner?" She asked surprised.

"Of course. What's a date without being fed?"

She looked out the car windows, the unfamiliar sights passing by. The barely audible music was playing in the background. She had a plan to cancel the date, and it had disappeared with one sweet gesture. She feared the date would end terribly. But now she just desired being in his company longer, to continue their afternoon together.

"You have any leftovers at the restaurant?"

"Not usually." He frowned, looking confused. "Why?"

"I was just enjoying this." She did not have to explain what _this_ meant. At a restaurant, they'd be surrounded by too many people. Waiters and other employees interrupting, never getting the privacy they have had for the last few hours.

"We can prepare something. Quick and simple but the restaurant is still packed. Is my place alright?"

"I'd like that." She whispered.

She had a plan. But after spending the afternoon with him, she realized it had been ridiculous to think it was a good idea to cancel.

He had a plan, and it turned out to be so much better than he ever expected.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter: the second half of the date. Thank you all again!


	9. Chapter 9: First Date Part II

Chapter Nine

First Date Part II

Andy stirred the contents of the pan, looking up every few seconds. Sharon had excused herself to the restroom several minutes ago, and he was beginning to worry. She had been extremely quiet since the moment they walked into his house, making him wonder what exactly she was thinking. There was a lot of pride in what he had done with his home. It was not expensive or extravagant, but it held a lot of care and warmth. He stirred the vegetables once more before turning off the blue flame and setting out to find her.

It did not take long. Sharon was standing in his living room. Her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking at the wall he had filled with framed pictures—mostly of Tommy.

"I was beginning to think you ran out of here." She smiled, not turning around to look at him.

On her way, out of the restroom the pictures had caught her attention. From the little she had seen of his house, Tommy was present in each room. In the kitchen, was a step stool, kid plates, cups, and a child's apron. In the living room, there was a toy chest in the corner, his shelves filled with cartoon movies, a batman blanket folded on the couch and in the bathroom, there was a small Batman towel and a child's toothbrush. But most impressive was the wall, a shrine to the boy's life.

"The thought did cross my mind." She teased.

He grinned, walking over to stand beside her. He pointed at the most important frame. "That's my favorite."

Sharon could immediately see why. It was Andy's grandfather, holding a newborn Tommy. His smile toothy and eyes were wide with wonder as his finger was surrounded by those of his grandson. "You could see how much he loved him."

"Oh, Tommy loved him too. He was only two when he passed. He doesn't remember him now. Just by photos."

He watched her look over to the one of him and Sandra in the hospital bed with Tommy. Her breath caught when she landed on the one of her grandmother and his grandfather with Tommy in her arms.

"That's..." Her voice was failing her at the sight of so much joy in her grandmother's expression.

She always wondered what her grandmother's life was like while she lived alone. Seeing her so happy, filled her with sudden joy and gratefulness. Plus, the image of her holding the same boy that had stolen her own heart made the trust she had in Andy grow in an instant. It meant there was more than just the rivalry she knew about. Her grandmother must have spent a lot of time around him to be holding Tommy.

"Yeah, I drove her insane. She used to say she hated me but I don't think she did. I do owe her a lot." Sharon gave him a questioning look. "Oh, her shop was my sanity growing up. It was the only place my grandpa let me go to after school. But, as I got older she was a sort of an adviser and someone who gave me about guidance on raising a child." Sharon hummed curiously, not being able to imagine Andy as a teenager enjoying his time reading in the bookstore or going to an old woman for advice. At the same time, it was just like Andy. "When your grandfather passed, I think my grandpa wanted to marry her," Andy chuckled. "But she was madly in love with her husband. And said she'd never get married again. So, he treated her to lunch at his restaurant everyday instead." Sharon ran a finger along the frame.

"So, it runs in the family then." She paused for a moment, "winning over the bookstore owner with your cooking."

Andy was surprised, not expecting her to be so forward but then released a laugh, it rumbled deep within him. Her cheeks tinged with a rosy color.

"Yeah." His laughter was settling as he took in the sight of her. She was dressed casually, wearing a white muscle shirt. But the freckles on her shoulders and chest were so enticing. And her face bare with only her glasses perched on her nose made her even more mysterious. He found her alarmingly beautiful and his attraction for her was growing at a rapid pace. "Only that in this circumstance, I hope the guy gets the girl."

Sharon turned and met his gaze, her expression relaxed.

Although his eyes were still filled with mirth, there was no denying his words. He had the same look when he promised his son or Emily something. And she had come to understand that he would do anything to keep his promise for both of them.

Her lip turned up, looking back at the pictures. When she first met, him, she thought he was too charming, too smooth, but with time she learned that he was a little awkward, curious, and very caring. All five traits were making him remarkably appealing. "I guess you're lucky I'm not madly in love with my ex-husband than."

He breathed out a sigh of relief, not realizing he had previously been concerned about that fact. Even though she had divorced Jack, it did not mean she was no longer thinking of him. She had run away, and he always wondered if it was a way to get over him. To have no temptation of going back and looking for her husband. But hearing the opposite confirmation was comforting.

"That's excellent news." He said.

Sharon smiled warmly, realizing it had been a concern of his.

To know he was as uncertain about who they were to each other as she was, made her feel immensely better. The moment she had been declared divorced from Jack, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even though she had loved Jack, Emily was only three when he was taken into custody. And in over a year's time, Sharon had learned how to let go of all the hate she had towards him, the hate that had once been love. She had time to grieve a marriage she thought would be forever.

What Andy did not know was that he was not a rebound. She had gone through that phase. He was not the first man since she left Jack. An affair focused simply on the physical and carnal.

Andy took her hand and gently pulled her along, back to the kitchen. This felt entirely different.

"I decided to make us something I can't at the restaurant."

Sharon stood close by, looking into the pans. She could tell it had more spices than he usually used, always keeping in mind Emily's intolerance to spicy food. The one time he had added extra black pepper to a pasta Emily had refused to eat anymore after her first bite. Andy had looked upset and broken by the gesture until Sharon clarified her reluctance. After that incident, he was always careful. Thoughtful. Another one of his fantastic traits.

"It smells delicious." She said.

It was a variety of vegetables, chicken, and rice. He had only allowed her to help in setting the rice in the pressure cooker. Promising they'd cook together soon, but he wanted to treat her. She did not argue. He was far better at cooking then she was. She preferred being surprised by the tastes he conjured up.

When she stepped away from his side, he was ready to ask her to come back. Hating the way her hand vanished from his bicep, but he stopped himself, watching her open his fridge. Her fingers were thrumming on the door handle as she stared ahead.

When they first arrived, she had surprised him by instantly making herself comfortable. She remained silent but removed her converse shoes at the door and her cover-up. And looked around at the open space with no reluctance. Seeing her invite herself to search through his fridge was as if she should have always been part of the home.

She pulled out sparkling water, looking around the kitchen Andy smirked pointing up at a cabinet. She poured two glasses of water and smiled as she lifted the glass to her lips, after placing the other beside him.

Her eyes fell on the small bead of sweat forming on his forehead, the concentration on his face was endearing. She did not only enjoy the flavors he created but also watching him in his element. Nothing seemed to disturb him when he was doing it. It was as much a pleasure to watch him cook as it was tasting his dishes.

His home had taken her by surprise. She had expected a bachelor pad. Instead, it was a regular family home. Soft, lived in and taken care of. She had not felt so comfortable in a place during her entire stay in Los Angeles.

He was doing everything he could to make her feel welcome, and she would be forever grateful.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

She set her glass down and took a step closer to him, "I think my grandma fancied your grandfather more than she let on."

He looked up at her; she had a worried expression on her face. He could not help but find endearing. "I know," he sighed, "but he was happy. And she was stubborn." Sharon bowed her head. They always compared her to her grandmother, said they were the splitting image, both physically and behaviorally. He noticed her hesitance and imagined what was going through her mind. The old lady's stubbornness was a huge attraction for his grandfather, and now he understood why. "But they kept one another company. And I think that's all they really needed."

"They've always called me a mini-Laura."

He nodded, chuckling, looking at the food. "Yeah, I guess me and my grandpa had more alike than winning the bookstore owner over with our Italian cooking."

Sharon's fingers curled around the glass of water. "Are you trying to tell me you were secretly attracted to my grandma?" She teased.

He said, "Or to his equally stubborn granddaughter." Sharon chuckled, but he continued, "Believe me though, Emily won me over first."

He served some of the food in two plates and tilted his head towards the direction of the table. As they walked over, she noticed for the first time that it was enough space for just two people. How often did he have guests over? Or was it always just him and Tommy eating here? He set the bowls on the table, walking back and retrieving forks for them.

Once settled, she considered Andy's words about wanting to know more about her. He had shared quite a bit about himself, was constantly praising her, flirting with her. She did not want him to get the impression that it was a one-sided thing.

"I'm an only child. Spoiled rotten." She did not know why that was the first bit of information she wanted to share, but it was the only thing she could come up with.

"Oh, I can tell." She smacked his arm making him chuckle. He touched her arm, stroking it softly. "Your parents probably knew you'd be enough." Her eyebrows raised in surprise at his thoughtfulness. "I have a brother and sister," he said as he watched her taste the food, enjoying the way her eyes closed. The soft humming sound he was becoming accustomed to whenever he had her taste one of his recipes.

"Do they live in Los Angeles too?" She asked as she gathered another forkful.

"No, they stayed in New York."

He smiled at her eagerness in savoring the food he prepared, and it was enough just watching her enjoy it. To know she was no longer hungry.

She blushed at his admiring. "You really are great at cooking. Why aren't you in the kitchen more?"

"I used to be. But I expanded." He shrugged rubbing the back of his neck. "I purchased a record store when they closed and knocked down the wall. It was, a huge risk but I took it. We added staff and more seating. And more kitchen space so I hired Buzz, as our pastry chef and he needed his staff. And it just got so overwhelming to do both management and a chef shift."

For the first time since the food had been set in front of her, she put the fork down. And Andy heard himself release a pleasing sound at the soft touch of her fingertips along his skin. It bothered Sharon to see the weariness in his expression. There were so many people that relied on him. If the restaurant failed, it would not only be him out of a job but people who had been there for years and planned to retire there too.

"Why didn't you hire help?"

"My grandpa always did it. I was just too stubborn, proud to admit I needed help." He considered how cool and soft her fingers were as the moved along his skin. It contrasted wonderfully to the roughness of his hands and the heat his emitted. He turned his hand over, her hand slipping perfectly into his. "You are the first person that isn't family to see all the paperwork, bills, paychecks, all the money. I realize now that I should have hired someone sooner."

"Maybe it's time you let go a little more." She said.

He nodded, "I'm trying."

She lifted the fork with her free hand, playing with it a little against the rice and speaking carefully. "What will you do if Tommy doesn't want to take over?"

He chuckled, bringing a smile to her lips. "Oh, I don't suspect he will. He's too curious to be in a kitchen all day."

She frowned. He wasn't belittling the work he did, was he? "What do you mean? He's just like you. He gets his curiosity from you. You two have the very same look in your eyes when you are mischievous."

She rested her elbow on the table watching him as he thought it over. It was a compliment to hear that the characteristics he loved about his son could come from him. That he might judge himself too hard because of all the ways he failed in the past. He always wished Tommy took after Sandra. But he also, always hoped a child of his would take ownership in the future but knew Tommy might have his own passions and ambitions.

"I'll probably end up selling it. Unless Tao's children are interested." He paused his eyes shining brightly, "Or Emily."

Her smile widened, and she shook her head, "My daughter loves cooking because she likes hanging out with you."

"Yeah?" He asked enthusiastically.

She nodded. "Yes. Even if I tried to keep her from caring so much for you."

"Oh?" He took a bite of his food before asking. "Am I overstepping?"

Sharon looked surprised at the worry in his voice and shook her head. "No. I just wasn't sure about the strange man pretending to be a plumber, who my grandmother said wanted to turn the bookstore into a strip club."

Andy chuckled. "Well, that was a mistake on behalf of both of you then. Because you thought I was the plumber. And I also affirmed, to Mrs. R that it would be a bar. I never said anything about a strip club."

Sharon sighed rather dramatically, placing her hand on her stomach. "Why can't you serve this at the restaurant?"

He had loved to see the paleness of her demeanor gain some color over the past few days. And hoped that his insistence on feeding her had helped. He looked at her empty bowl and stood taking it from the table, "because it's not Italian."

"Yes, Italian." She said feeling slightly silly. "So, you are Italian."

"Yes. My grandfather's parents migrated from Italy. And opened a restaurant. It was much smaller, started off in their home. They taught my grandfather. My mother had no interest in it. Sharon sighed as the bowl returned full of food. "And I was sent here for stealing a car at the age of twelve."

Her eyes widened. "Twelve?"

"Yeah, with my brother. When he attempted it again, it didn't go so well. He took the neighbors car, running it into a house and was sent to juvie. I would have probably been fine, terrified and no one to corral me, but my parents were terrified that I'd start making the same choices he did. I was a pain in the ass to my grandfather until...until he taught me how to make a pizza." Andy smiled. He had never intended for Sharon to hear that. He knew she would make the connection with how he brought Emily into the kitchen. "He trapped me at that moment."

Sharon reached out and took his hand again, Emily and her happiness in making those pizzas prominent in her mind.

"Your parents never came back for you?" Her thumb ran soothing circles against his knuckles.

"Oh, yeah as often as they could. But I refused, and they could have taken me. Forced me. But I think my mom watched me light up even when I was sweeping or mopping the restaurant that she knew it was the same love my grandpa had for the business. She knew this was my place. And I thank her for making that choice every day. She cried all the time. Still does." Sharon smiled softly at the sadness in his voice. He shook his head trying not to get too sentimental. "I think she still hopes I'll go back but this is my home now."

She could not imagine being away from her family from such a young age. Who would she be without having someone to come home to after school and curl up to on the couch? Her mother, soothing all her worries with circles on her back. And her father had been her confidant, until the day she left home. Even married to Jack, she found herself calling him, sharing her story and distress.

"You haven't been since you were twelve?"

"No, when I was a kid I was scared they'd make me stay. Then I was learning the business by the time I was sixteen. I met Sandra, had Tommy. My grandpa died, I expanded the restaurant…" He shook his head.

"And you can't leave it now because you're the only one who knows how to run it." She instinctively put her other hand over his too when his hand started moving out of her hold.

"Well, now there's you." He said.

Andy had made sure to show her the in and outs of the restaurant. How every position worked. When they were short on staff, Sharon did not shy away from putting on an apron and washing dishes or taking orders in the dining room. She was quick to pick up the numbers and understanding the legal documents that consumed the office. He was confident in her work that he no longer reviewed the work she did.

"When you feel like I'm ready to handle it on my own, with Mike in the kitchen of course. I'd be more than happy to take care of it for you." She softly pulled her hands away.

She looked at her bowl he had refilled and breathed out a heavy breath.

"Don't tell me you're full?" He asked.

"I've eaten too much already." She knew her body had gotten used to hardly eating and had been trying to add a little more each day but still often felt full too soon. And forcing herself to eat was not healthier than how she had been treating her body before.

He would not push. At least not today. "I'll pack up the rest for you." He liked to know that he was sending her home with leftovers for a meal or two more.

She said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

They cleaned up the kitchen side by side. Not taking much time. His hand slipped against her back when they were finished. She turned as she dried her hands his hand moving to her waist.

"I know it's getting to that time but what do you say to some coffee on the couch?"

A beautiful smile appeared on her lips. "I won't sleep tonight," when Andy was getting ready for her to say it was time to go back. She said, "some more water will be great though."

So, they settled on the couch, Sharon still admiring the house. It was not elegant, fancy or expensive. It was just comforting, warm and safe. Even the lushness of the couch made her want to close her eyes and relax.

"Did Sandra help you decorate?"

Andy chuckled. "God no. This was me. A little bit of input from the nice lady at the store but mostly Tommy and me." He looked around at the place fondly. "Sandra and I were over long before I bought this place. She's visited, but it was my project." His eyes landed on her green ones, who was genuinely taking in every word he spoke. "How about you? I know a teacher, mom, only daughter, divorced, owner of a bookstore."

She leaned back against the armrest and hummed.

"I studied dance for a semester before I decided to change my major because I knew it would be hard to be a mother and dance. And I always wanted to be a mom. I choose motherhood."

That explained the way she carried herself, her posture and confidence. How graceful she looked when she walked around any room.

"Do you wish you would have chosen both?"

"No," she thought quietly for a moment. "Because it would have never worked. And I found my place. Helping students. Teaching them. Caring for them. It was the right choice." She pulled one of his throw pillows and held it tight against her stomach. She had always planned to have a large family, knowing how lonely it could be growing up as an only child.

And watching Emily grow up hungering for someone to spend time with always made her wonder if she would ever be able to give her someone to call brother or sister.

Andy curiously watched her, wondering what had caused the conversation to pause. "Do you miss teaching?"

"Every day." She whispered.

Her fingers picked at the material of the pillow, wondering what had happened to her students. She had not only failed at being a wife, mother, and daughter but also as a teacher to thirty-two wonderful students who looked up to her.

The vulnerability she felt was apparent in every part of her body. It was not the first time he was tempted to pull her into his arms and hold her. But he knew she wasn't ready for that, and he wasn't sure he was either.

"You think you'll open the bookstore?"

Her eyebrow arched. "Are you still interested in it?"

He reached for the pillow she was hugging. Tugging at it, only removing it completely when she did not tense or protest. He set it on the wooden floor boards and shook his head when she raised an eyebrow again. He took her hand, and she understood it to be a request to move closer to him.

She moved in, right beside him. Pressed thigh to thigh. His hand still holding hers.

"I don't want the bookstore. I want to know your plans. We keep moving to the topic of my life or stopping when we talk about yours."

She cleared her throat. "I've thought about it. Opening the bookstore, I mean. It needs a lot of care and savvy, and I know nothing about businesses." She looked up and met his eyes. Her eyes flickered for an instant to his lips. She bit the corner of hers, meeting his eyes again. He smiled at her tucking her hair behind her ear.

He had been distracted too many times to count by her lips too. But he would let her choose. He could wait.

So, he continued the conversation. "Andrea and I do, Mike, Julio."

"Julio?" She asked, voice shaky.

The proximity, the way he touched her making her lose a bit of her confidence.

"The Plumber."

"The plumber?" She hated that she vaguely remembered his name. He had been super polite, and done the work speedily but exact.

His hand fell from her hair, running down her arm to hold her hand. "I suppose you found the business card amongst your grandmother's things."

"I did."

"Julio's father ran a maintenance shop. Did everything you could think of. Mechanics, plumbing, electrician. He's not doing so well, health-wise. Julio's a firefighter but takes the calls when he can because he doesn't want his dad to lose all the business."

"He's a firefighter." And yet he had been sure to tell her he could help with anything she needed at the bookstore. She had been surprised by his professionalism, being so young. He had to be in his early twenties.

"He is." He confirmed again. She sensed some pride in his voice and wondered why he claimed to not form attachments. She had seen his care with Sykes, Buzz and now Julio.

"I was eventually going to call him to help with a shelf problem. But if he has other work."

"Well, I can help with that." She smiled when he puffed his chest proudly. "But use him when you can. Julio is a good kid trying to take care of his parents. The whole block still tries to use his services when he's available. And he's inexpensive. Allows payment plans. Sometimes he prefers a meal to take back to his house and the firehouse instead of payment. Maybe he'd ask for some books from your place."

Sharon rolled her eyes at him shifting, causing her to move closer to him. "So, you're telling me that Julio, Mike, Andrea and you will help me figure out how to run a bookstore?"

Andy grinned. "A business. The bookstore part we will figure out together."

 _Together._ They both repeated the word in their minds, saying nothing else. _A_ conflicted expression reached her face. "Are you sure you don't want just to buy it?"

"I'm sure." He laughed at the small scrunching of her nose.

It was not that she wasn't up for the fight because she very much was. She worried about the possibility of a bookstore being successful, this day in age when online shopping was so prominent. She did not remember when she last entered a bookstore.

"You were very interested in it a few weeks ago."

He didn't have to say anything with the longing look he gave her but appreciated his word nonetheless.

"My interest changed." He ran his fingers through her hair again. "I have something for you." He pushed up from where they were sitting, leaving Sharon feeling cold. Her eyes fell on the small Batman blanket and resisted the urge to wrap it around herself. Instead, her eyes lingered on his backside as he walked back into the kitchen and groaned at how her body was responding to the sight of him in tight jeans.

Rolling her eyes at the rage of hormones coursing through her like a teenage boy.

He returned with two brownies on a plate.

"Oh, you make desserts too." She sat up straighter, crisscrossing her legs onto the couch.

"Nah, that's why I lose the Thanksgiving challenge every year. Tao bakes."

Sharon laughed, making Andy shake his head in a bit of shame.

"So where did this come from then?" She pinched at one of the brownies and brought it up to her lips.

"Buzz. He always makes something up for Tommy." When she stopped herself from taking another piece. Andy shook his head, "he won't mind sharing with you." Sharon smiled warmly lifting the piece to her lips again. "But I will have to explain to him why he wasn't here to play with you."

Sharon said, "I'll come over and play anytime."

Sharon almost choked on the brownie when she saw Andy's eyebrow shoot up and shift on the couch. So maybe she wasn't the only one with raging hormones. He caressed her knee, her hand landing on his. Neither one was going to deny they were not thinking about one another in a more physical way.

"We'd both love to have you and Emily over." She could feel his gaze drop to the swell of her cleavage and back up to her lips. Then her eyes. "You want another brownie." She smiled, shaking her head. "I know it's time to go," he said disappointedly.

She bit her lip at his sweet frustrated smile. He bowed his head looking at her hand on his, as he opened and closed his fingers against her knee.

They both hated the thought of ending the evening. Neither of them felt remotely tired. They felt like they had so much more to talk about. And knew that ending the date meant confronting reality. Would this be more than a one-time thing?

"I have a shift, so, we will see each other tomorrow." He knew she was right but they never been this comfortable with one another and did not want to return to the awkwardness and uncomfortable.

When they arrived at the bookstore, Andy watched Sharon open the door and followed her inside when she held the door for him. They smiled at Amy as she came down the stairs. Her hands filled with studying materials and her shoes hanging from her fingertips.

"They both crashed after Emily read from Tommy's Batman book. Emily was a little harder to convince it was time for bed." Amy said.

Andy smiled, but Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Amy, I hope she didn't give you too much hassle with anything else."

Amy promised Sharon that Emily was well behaved. And that Tommy had finished his homework and asked Amy to read to him just as Sharon indicated he had to do with an adult twice a day.

"Give me a chance to grab Tommy, and I'll drive you home," Andy said.

Sharon sympathized with Amy when she looked flustered. Even though Andy was a kind boss, he wasn't one to be friends with his employees. There was a line he didn't cross. She could imagine sitting in a car with her boss and his sleeping son would be incredibly strange.

"I can take the bus. It's still running." Amy pointed out the door.

"No way, it's late. Give me a few minutes." He did not let her say anything else as he followed Sharon to the stairs.

Amy watched them go. Smiling when she noticed Andy's hand land on Sharon's waist as he walked behind her up the steps. Then Sharon looked over her shoulder and smiled at Andy. Amy hadn't known Andy for long, but she had seen a difference from the few weeks before Sharon and the few weeks after. He looked happier, even warmer.

They found Emily and Tommy sleeping on the couch. Both were hugging their respective toys. Andy picked Tommy and his batman up, straightening out. Sharon stopped him from leaving by putting a hand on his arm. He looked at her curiously.

"Thank you for today. A wonderful first date." Her eyes met his as she pushed up on her toes and brushed her lips against his cheek for a kiss.

Her eyes then fell on Tommy her fingers going through his messy hair, and then a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** An early update for those who don't live in the United States or who've been getting my Thursday update on their Friday. (Thank you for the reminder Thaleis Von Paris). I cannot promise it will be like this every week. To everyone, thank you for the continued support, I love hearing from all of you and am grateful for all the reviews, messages, favorites and follows.


	10. Chapter 10: Phone Call Home

Chapter Ten

Phone Call Home

Sharon reached for the telephone and stopped herself for the tenth time, taking a deep breath. Her hand was resting on her stomach as she released the breath caught in her chest. She closed her eyes mentally preparing herself. Her fingers hit the ten numbers she had memorized since she was three years old. Once the ringing started, she felt a familiar tightness in her chest and resisted the urge of hanging up. Taking a deep breath between every ring.

"O'Dwyer residence."

Sharon smiled, glad to hear a familiar voice. She cleared her throat, "Martha, it's Sharon."

"Sharon?" the woman asked. Then a breathless sigh. "Mija, we've all been so worried. Estan bien? Mr. and Mrs. O'Dwyer—"

Martha had been working for her family since Sharon was as young as Emily. She was hired to take care of the household chores, but she had also on many occasions been a caregiver to Sharon. Martha wasn't just help, at least not to Sharon. She was family.

Martha laughed happily as Sharon responded. "Yes, we are safe. Are they home?"

"One of them is always home waiting to see if you call." Sharon could hear movement on the other side and then the familiar squeak of her father's office door. "Mr. O'Dwyer you have a call."

She wished Martha would have blurted it out. Said it was her. And the surprise would be gone by the time her father answered. But she knew Martha was far too professional and careful.

A familiar, yet tired voice answered. "This is Richard."

Her heart ached than raced erratically.

"Daddy." The last time she had called her father _Daddy_ was when she appeared on her parent's doorstep with Emily crying in her arms. It was after the law enforcement raided her house. Richard had taken Sharon and his granddaughter into his arms and never pushed for explanations or berated her with _I told you so_.

"Sharon!" She heard shuffling than a bang on the desk. "Martha get Stella down here." A heavy breath was released. "Where are you? Are you and Emily safe?"

She tried to project strength and confidence as she said. "We are in Los Angeles."

"Mom's old place." He sighed. "I didn't even think about looking there."

There was a long pause, where Sharon did everything she could to control the emotions building within her. If her father were to hear her cry, he would do anything to get to her. To get her to him.

Sharon bit her cheek for a second. "I'm sorry, but I needed to get away…"

His voice was loud and hurt. "From us? We were…" He stopped, and she could just imagine him running his palm across his face. The way he did whenever he was overwhelmed or exhausted.

"I know. I think of how I must have hurt you and mom every day but I couldn't call you until Emily and I were settled." Sharon looked around the office, her eyes landing on the picture of Tommy. "Because I know if I called you, you'd fly us home, and if I wasn't settled I'd take the offer in an instant."

"So, you're safe? You have money? The apartment probably needs a lot of care."

"We are safe and comfortable." Sharon smiled, glad she could call home and be able to say that in truth. "I got a job."

He chuckled and released a heavy sigh. "Of course, you did. Stubborn like your mother."

Sharon felt the tears run down her cheek. "How—"

"She was brave the first few weeks. She's losing her mind now Pumpkin. We would have supported anything you wanted."

And that was the issue. She had disappointed her parents, and yet they were ready to do anything to solve her problems. Running away may have been abrupt, even a little childish but she needed to do it her way. To know that she could survive without her parents bailing her out.

"Rich," Sharon straightened out at the muffled voice of her mother. "Martha told me it was urgent. Is it Sharon?" Sharon could hear shuffling and silence before a weak. "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah Mom, it's me." Her voice cracked.

"Oh." Stella let out a strangled noise of relief and happiness. "You're alive. Rich, they are alive. How's Emily?"

"Missing you so much. She asks for you every day, but she is happy and safe."

"Oh, I miss you both." Stella started crying. It felt like the longest thirty seconds of her life, not being able to console her mother. For causing her such anguish. "Why'd you run Pumpkin? We would have helped. We will have helped you leave if that's what you needed. You have no money. No one to help you. We were always listening, doing everything we could for you."

"Mom," Sharon whispered when she could the hurt in her mother's words. "I'm at the bookstore and got a job at a restaurant. I…I…needed to do it alone. I know you can understand that." Her mom hummed and sniffled. Sharon's mother had left her family at a young age to pursue her own dreams, despite her parent's wishes. It had taken several years for them to reconcile. "My life had been controlled by others for too long. It was just something I had to do."

There was a long pause. Sharon knew that a few words were not going to mend the pain she caused them, but she knew it was a stepping stone.

"You want us to come get you? Rich, book her a flight."

"Mom, I'm staying." She wanted to chuckle. "At least for now I am. Emily is happy here. And I'm starting to feel happy too." Her eyes landed again on Tommy's picture, and she realized a piece of her was with the little boy. A piece of her was deciding to stay for him. She smiled. "I haven't felt this way for too long. I need to know if I could find a place here."

Stella said, "Let us at least send you some money."

"I'm safe mom. I appreciate it though."

There was shuffling and murmured conversations, Sharon waited patiently.

"Sweetheart, your lawyer he called and said he got control of some of your accounts. Since he was able to prove that none of that money belonged to Jack." Sharon released a heavy sigh dropping her head to the desk and feeling her shoulders relax. It wasn't only the relief of knowing that she had some of her money back. Everything that she worked for. It was knowing that Jack hadn't won, he hadn't taken everything away from her. "You'll have to come in for one more interview. And the house—"

A glimpse of images of five years flashed in front of her eyes. Painting Emily's nursery. Bringing Emily home from the hospital, her and Jack cooking together in the kitchen, cuddling together on the blue couch in the living room. Spending Christmas alone with Emily.

"I don't want it."

Sharon wouldn't ever think of settling in that house again. She had purchased it, but it had been to build a family with Jack, furnished for Jack. To make him happy. But it had all been an illusion.

"But it's yours honey, and Emily's belongings are still there."

"We will talk about it another day," Sharon said as she released a heavy breath.

If she was being reasonable, she knew she could not just abandon the place. She would need to clean it up, make it presentable if she ever wanted it to sell for what it is worth.

"So, you're going to call again?" Her father asked. They had set her on speakerphone.

"Of course, of course, I am." Her heart racked with guilt and longing to see them and hug them. "Emily wants to talk to you both. Just wait a few minutes while I go and get her."

Sharon pushed up and walked across the way where Emily was playing tea party with a few action figures and the doll that had appeared in the last few weeks. Sharon had seen Andy include more and more toys that Emily would enjoy. The tea set being one of them. She had not known how to bring it up, to tell him he should not spend money on her daughter.

"Em." Her head popped up. "Grandmama and Pappy are on the phone." Emily sprinted by Sharon and down to the office. When Sharon made it to the office, Emily was on the desk chair bringing the phone to her ear."

"Grandmama, Pappy!"

Sharon watched her daughter as she told her grandparents about all her adventures. She felt a tentative hand to her back and turned to see Andy smiling at her. It was an instant realization that had her skin tingling. It was not only Tommy that had her wanting to stay. It was Andy too. A piece of her wanted to refuse that Andy was a reason but she knew it to be true. They were part of the reason her and Emily had been feeling happy again.

She knew the restaurant was full of customers and employees. But for a moment she did not care. Sharon turned around, facing him and it was as if he knew exactly what she needed. His response was instant as his hands went around her and embraced her. His warm fingers fluttered gently against her back until they settled steadily. Sharon's wrapped around his neck.

He turned his face into her hair and closed his eyes as he took in the scent of her. The comforting way she fit in his arms. The way she hummed against his ear.

When he felt her tremble, he asked. "You okay?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Andy's eyes fell on Emily chatting excitedly, and it dawned on him that she must have spoken to her parents. When Sharon pulled back, she licked her lips and cleared her throat. Andy smiled at her running his hand down her arm. She hummed when he offered a soft squeeze to her wrist.

"I was going to ask you and Emily to have lunch away from here with me today. Burgers and fries at the park maybe?" He sounded very hopeful.

"Yeah." Sharon looked at Emily hating to cut her off so soon.

"Oh, take your time. Let her wear them out." Sharon smiled as he stepped out of his office closing the door to give them privacy.

Once Sharon had given her parents the office phone number for emergencies, they felt much more comfortable with saying goodbye. Emily was happy with her storytelling and promised to call them soon.

As they arrived at the park, they found a table to sit at setting out Emily's meal first and then their own. Emily's eyes kept darting to the kids on the playground. Andy, Sharon was sure, would have given in the moment she looked at him with begging eyes. But Sharon reinforced that she had to finish all her food first.

Andy focused instead on eating silently. Sandra always accused him of being a softy with Tommy, and he felt no different with Emily. It wasn't until Sharon allowed Emily to play that he spoke.

"Your parents are they alright?"

"Much better now, they may call your office one day when they think it's been too long since we've communicated."

Andy chuckled. "You're their only daughter. Which means Emily is also their only granddaughter. I'd be concerned if I didn't get a few calls in the office."

They walked closer to the playground sitting on a bench and watching Emily play with a girl around her age.

"What happened on the call? You are very thoughtful."

Sharon smiled when she felt his hand take hers from her lap. His eyes were meeting hers to make sure it was okay to do in front of Emily. Her relaxed expression told him she did not mind one bit.

"I need to go back home for an interview to get control of some of my accounts. My house." She looked down to where their hands were locked together. His thumb was stroking in a way she had come to know. To find comforting.

"That's good news, isn't it?" He asked.

"It is." She nodded. "Things are settling, and I haven't felt this relaxed…well, I don't remember."

They turned at the laughter to see Emily running towards them. The other girl was leaving with her mother.

Emily jumped into Sharon's awaiting arms and laughed when Sharon tickled her and peppered kisses across her face. "How about we ask Andy to push us on the swings?" Sharon lifted a playful eyebrow that made Emily giggle.

"Yeah, please Mr. Andy!" Emily giggled happily.

"Oh, but who is going to push me?" Andy asked.

Emily thought for a moment but solved the issue quickly. "You and mommy can take turns!"

Andy chuckled as Emily ran to the swings and he followed Sharon at a more reasonable pace. They did as Emily asked. Taking turns being pushed and swinging. When Sharon watched, Andy jump from his swing while still in the air, she winced knowing what was coming. Emily letting go and falling face first into the sand. Andy got to her quicker and Sharon kneeled into the sand like Andy as the girl stood upright crying loudly.

Andy said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sharon said as she lifted Emily's face to get a good look at her. "How much does it hurt?"

"It burns." Emily put up her hands to show scrapes on the palm of her hands. Andy winced, but Sharon smiled at her daughter.

Emily bowed her head and whined, "No jumping?"

"Exactly, I've said no jumping from the swings." Andy scratched the back of his neck. He would hate for Emily or Sharon to blame him for this. His son was too afraid; he had never expected for Emily, two years younger to follow his lead. Sharon looked over at him, "My daughter thinks she's invincible. It isn't her first fall from the swings." Her hand landed on his arm and brushed soothingly. "I'm going to take her to wash her hands, and maybe we should go."

"But I want to play on the swings." Emily pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. To Andy looking all too much like her mother.

When Sharon's face hardened. Emily immediately moved to Andy. She curled into him, not daring to glance at her mother. Andy smirked at the girl's tactics, but a single glare from Sharon made him quickly pull Emily away from him so he could look at her in the eyes.

Her eyes were beginning to well with tears. He knew it was a mix of things. Of getting hurt and not being babied. Of having to leave. And of her not getting him to be on her side. He wanted to. Wanted to give her all the time she wanted on the playground, but they needed to play by Sharon's rules.

"How about I take you to wash your hands, then if your mommy says yes, after your nap we can have some ice cream?"

Emily looked at Sharon, hopeful.

"Wash your hands, and then we will see." Emily followed Andy to the faucet where Sharon watched him gently run his thumb across her scrapes, Emily trying not to wince. She approached them with their things in hand as Andy lifted Emily into his arms.

Sharon wanted to tell Emily that she was old enough to walk, but a part of her melted at the sight of Andy holding her daughter as if she was his own. Her little arms wrapped around his neck and she looked over his shoulder at the swings with a longing expression.

"Mr. Andy why isn't Tommy with you all the time?"

It was as if Andy had been expecting the question, or maybe he just understood how the girl's mind worked. "Because his mommy and I live in different homes. So, he has to spend time with both of us."

"Oh." Sharon watched Emily's eyes flicker over to her and then back to the playground. "Mommy said Daddy went to live somewhere else too. But he can't see me for a very long time."

Sharon buckled her into the back of the car, in one of Tommy's car seats and kissed Emily's forehead. "Remember what else I said about your daddy."

"That he loves me and misses me and thinks about me all the time." Emily recited like a memorized poem.

"That's right," Sharon said.

She then kissed Emily's cheek before joining Andy in the front of the car. Her eyes were on the road, and besides Emily's singing, it was silent. Andy watched Sharon tense more and more every minute. He wondered if she was uncomfortable with Emily asking so many questions about Jack. When they arrived at the bookstore, Sharon opened the door and asked Emily to go upstairs and get ready for her nap.

Once Emily disappeared at the top of the steps, Sharon looked at Andy. "Thanks for lunch and the outing."

"She doesn't know he's in jail?" The words had left his lips before he could think of what he was saying.

But Sharon did not look offended.

"She does. Sometimes I think she thinks I made up a story." Sharon reached for Andy's hand. She pulled it so he could take a step closer to her. She squeezed his hand and put it against her chest. "I rather not talk about Jack." She met his glance.

He nodded, looking at her thin fingers hold his much larger hand.

He said, "How about that ice cream once she's up?" His eyes landed on her lips.

Sharon smiled at him, biting her lip. "Can you come over in about an hour?"

He nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

He pulled her hand, tugging her closer, just as she had just done. She let out a surprised squeak. He brought her hand to his lips kissing the back of her hand before letting it fall and walking towards the restaurant.

She watched him walk away, yes, Andy was part of the reason she was feeling happier and staying in Los Angeles.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There was almost no update today, let us just say... a toothache, dentist, and strong meds. Anyway, I'd love to continue hearing from everyone. Notes, suggestions, and what you'd like to see in future chapters are welcome. Thanks everyone for the support! Oh, also, thanks to all of those who've been pointing out name mistakes amongst other things.


	11. Chapter 11: A Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:** Introducing another favorite Major Crimes character!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

A Surprise Visitor

Sharon jolted awake when she heard a thunderous knock coming from downstairs. Her eyes fell on the alarm clock. It was a little before five in the morning. The knocking came again, only a little louder this time. Emily slept peacefully beside her, hugging her teddy bear. She cautiously climbed down the staircase. It was still dark outside, but the streetlights illuminated a familiar figure. She moved with urgency. As soon as the door was open, she was enveloped in a tight embrace.

She was lifted off the ground and felt herself laughing happily.

"How'd you find...my parents!" She pulled back and smiled at him taking his hand as she locked the door behind them leaving the chilly air outside.

He said, "You look awful!"

"Well thanks!" Sharon laughed.

He held up a pair of keys in front of her and Sharon looked at him confused. "I had been calling your parents regularly to see if they had heard from you. Well, last week they told me they talked to you. When I told them I was flying out, they asked if I would consider driving."

"They didn't!"

Sharon had been surprised that no extravagant gifts or merchandise had arrived at the door of the bookstore. She was relieved and pleased that her parents had understood she wanted to do it on her own. Even sending her car from home, showed some restraint on their part. Also, the best gift she could receive was seeing her best friend. Morales had always been a light in her life.

He laughed as she took the key. "Better that they sent you your old car then having the dealership here send you a new one. Plus, the trunk is filled with goodies too."

"Oh god!" Sharon groaned. "I thought they were trying to give me space."

"Oh, darling this is them giving you your space."

She looked down at the key ring, BMW stamped across the keychain. She was not sure if that felt like her much at all anymore. However, he was right; this was her parents' way of trying not to be overbearing. "I'm so sorry they made you drive all the way down here."

He waved his hand. "Ah don't worry; I made a few stops along the way. Cute place by the way."

"It really is," Sharon said dreamily as she flipped on the lights to let him see the extent of the place and she smiled when he gasped. It had turned from a dusty, old bookstore to a quaint and vintage place. "It took me a while to get it into this shape, but I think some paint and more light might be enough to start considering opening it up."

She had organized the bookshelves, with Andy's help. They had gotten some of the wobblier shelves to their former selves. She knew that painting meant removing the books again, but she liked the idea of seeing the place as functioning even if it was not. She saw potential in a place that had once felt limiting.

"So, they weren't exaggerating. You are planning on staying." He stopped from moving further along the bookshelves to look at her.

"Yeah." Sharon nodded a happy smile on her face.

Ever since speaking to her parents the decision to stay in Los Angeles felt more and more like the right thing to do. She no longer felt guilt-ridden and was finding the bookstore and restaurant to feel more and more like home.

Fernando said, "Well then how can I help?" Sharon's eyes widened. "What did you think that I was going to let my best friend do this on her own? I was hurt when you left without a word," he put up a hand when she was about to speak. "But I get it. We have stuck together Raydor, from the first day I stepped on to that school campus. I quit shortly after you disappeared. After all, you did for the school." He shook his head angrily. He had not been the only faculty member angry at her firing. "I'm with you on this. All the way."

Her voice wavered emotionally, "I wouldn't have anything to pay you with." She shrugged hopelessly. "Not yet."

She would love nothing more than to have him around; he had always been a source of energy, and love. They had bonded over a cup of bad coffee in the teacher's lounge and had been inseparable ever since. Besides her parents, she missed Fernando the most. Having him in Los Angeles was bringing a part of home she wanted to return to.

"I have enough money to survive for a few months and more if I dip into my savings. If not I can get myself a job too. I'm sure they need school counselors here too." He offered her his most encouraging smile.

Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her tight. She let her tears run freely. Having him back in her life meant, he was back in Emily's too. It meant her support system was growing in Los Angeles. When she was always a voice of reason, he helped her see her life in a more playful and joyful way. "You'll have to cram into bed with Emily and me because there's no other space."

He laughed. "Sounds like old times."

When Jack was first being detained, Fernando spent his nights by Sharon's side making sure she was taken care of and Emily too. That meant holding her in bed as she cried. Allowing Emily to join them when she started noticing her mother's state. He carpooled Emily to her pre-school when Sharon was having a hard time getting out of bed. He had also lent her the money; she used to make it to Los Angeles.

They startled out of the hug when they heard a knock at the door. It was still dark outside. Sharon frowned until she walked closer and noticed it was Andy. A bright smile reached her face.

"Is this my first job? Scare away the weird man." Fernando's voice sounded everything but brave.

"It's Andy." She called back.

"Andy?" Morales followed curiously watching her open the door.

Andy's eyes lingered on every patch of skin she usually covered during the day. The little extra along her thighs, the v-cut of her robe. How her tousled, bead hair made her even more enticing. There had not been another date since their first, but Andy had been spending a lot of his time helping at the bookstore. Also, having lunch with Emily every day and Tommy when he was staying with Andy. Nothing more than hand-holding, kisses along each other's cheeks, and gentle hugs.

Fernando smirked went he noticed the flush on his friend's face.

"Did I just ruin your booty call?" He asked unashamedly.

Sharon instantly grew red, looking over her shoulder. "Don't be an idiot." Then back at the new arrival, "Come in Andy."

"Sorry to disturb you," Andy's cheeks were red too because of the comment, and he stepped further inside. "I just saw the light on and the car out front. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Sharon smiled at him, their eyes locking for a few seconds before Sharon bowed her head breaking the eye contact. He looked at the man watching him from inside the bookstore. "I'm Andy by the way." He held out his hand, which Fernando took eagerly. "As I said, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Fernando Morales. I'm an old friend of Sharon's."

Andy ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Ah. Okay, I'll let you two be." Andy awkwardly stepped back towards the door. Welcome to Los Angeles."

"Thanks," Morales said.

"Sorry about..." Andy said waving his finger in the air, gesturing around the room. Hoping Sharon understood. He did not want her to think he was becoming obsessive, controlling or anything of the sort.

He had been concerned when he saw the silver vehicle parked outside. He knew Sharon was not expecting any visitors. He had also promised to keep an eye out, for her and Emily.

"No, it was very thoughtful of you." She assured him. When he lingered on the doorstep, quickly glancing over at Fernando. Sharon smiled wondering what was going through his mind. She stepped closer to him and spoke so only he could hear her. "We'll talk later?"

"Yeah." He stepped out of the store and turned to walk away.

When Sharon closed the door, Fernando smirked. "So that's why you're staying."

"No." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around her chest.

It was not something she wanted to talk about, whatever was happening between her and Andy; it was going at a comforting pace. Their friendship building before they pursued the romantic part too much without having to discuss it. But, she was somehow aware that in that friendship the other parts of their relationships were also blooming.

"I know you Raydor. I was there for Jack and George..."

"He doesn't know about George," Sharon stated defensively.

George had been a lawyer she met in the hallways of the courthouse after going to trials, meetings and everything concerning Jack and his incarceration. They had run into one another at the coffee shop across the street almost daily. Sharon was not sure how it happened, but she found herself having a cup of coffee with him one minute and the next they were on his office couch having sex. She arrived home crying, racked with guilt. Somehow, found herself in a motel room or the back of his car week after week. It only ended when George had lingered in the motel bed watching her get dressed and asked her if she would go with him to dinner.

She had never meant for it to happen. Much less expect him to fall for her. To want more out of it. She had leaned over the mattress and pressed her lips to his but avoided every call that came her way after that night.

"Oh!" Fernando smirked knowingly.

He had seen her fall in love with Jack and rack over with guilt every time she fell into bed with George. However, this shimmer in her eyes was something new.

She shrugged defensively. "Look we're talking. Went out on a date, I work for him, and he's great with Emily."

He noticed her tense posture and whistled. "And it helps that he's yummy." Sharon smiled, biting the corner of her bottom lip. Her posture relaxing. "Oh gosh, you got it bad." Sharon rolled her eyes at him. Fernando thought for a moment before clearing his throat. "George was looking for you." Sharon winced. "I told him you had gone away with an old beau and he seemed to accept that." Sharon only nodded. She had never intended to hurt anyone; George had always been kind to her. "You said you didn't want to involve a man in Emily's life unless you were sure he was going to stay. Does this mean..."

"It means that we just went out on one date." Sharon's fingers began fidgeting. "And haven't talked about it." And that was on her. She knew Andy was taking things at her pace. Also, she had given him no sign of wanting to continue pursuing a romantic relationship. If she was honest, she wanted to dive right in but was also terrified of discovering what came with that. Was she ready for a long-term and serious relationship?

He watched conflict cross her features. Then saw her nails pierce her skin, as she always did when she was overthinking or hurting.

"So now that Nino Fernando is here, how about I watch my goddaughter for the day, and you can ask him out on a second date."

She smiled at him, not responding, just taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

When Sharon arrived at the restaurant and stepped into the office, she stopped abruptly at the door. Andy was at his desk with a bloody lip. His tie removed and tossed on his desk. He caught her figure looming at the door and tried to smile but winced in pain. That made her spring into action. She was beside him a moment later.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He stood from the desk chair, feeling a piercing pain in his abdomen.

Andy grunted. "Some kid..." Then her fingertips fluttered softly over his swollen eye, and he closed his eyes at the gentle touch. "...was bothering Amy." Then her touch was gone. As he opened his eyes, he could see the worry in hers. "She's safe, getting ready for her shift." He smiled proudly. "She had it under control but—"

"You became Papa Bear?" Sharon admonished. "I'll get you some ice." She stepped away from him, but Andy put a hand on her hip, keeping her in place.

His voice lowered, filled with some worry she had never seen come from him. "I don't want Emily to see me like this. I..."

She squeezed his wrist as she pushed it away. "She stayed with Fernando. You don't have to worry about that today." He bowed his head as she walked away noticing some tension in her words. He groaned as he fell back into his desk chair.

Sharon returned with ice wrapped in a towel and the first aid kit. He smiled at her as she placed the kit on his desk and handed the ice to him. He tilted his head back putting it on his eye and groaning. She watched as he licked the cut on his lip, then her eyes fell on his scrapped knuckles.

Andy felt her hand on his knee and opened one eye, scooting the chair back so she could step in front of him.

"You go around doing this all the time?" She leaned forward and dabbed his lip with an alcohol swab. He hissed in pain. He took her wrist and stopped her. But she pushed it away continuing with her work.

"No, not all the time, but I lose my temper sometimes. When someone's being an idiot." He winced again as she rubbed a little harder.

She did not look amused as she dabbed ointment to his cut. Her stoicism made him straighten up, removing the ice pack away from his eye and he took her hand in his. She relaxed at his touch, and he could see conflictive thoughts cross her expression.

"This isn't funny," she said.

"I wasn't trying to be." He stood up wincing from the pain again. Sharon helped him up, with an arm at his elbow. He brushed hair out of her face and moved it behind her ear. "No, this isn't something I often do. But it is when someone is threatening the ones I care for." Sharon closed her eyes for a second then meeting his gaze.

Her fingertips played with his collar. "You cannot…not when Emily is around. Not ever do you hear me?" Emily was always frightened when Jack showed up bruised and beaten up. She did not want her to have the same fear when she saw Andy. "I'll have to keep her away from here for a few days."

He gave her a pained look. He hoped she did not think he was running around beating on people. There was no chance; he would react that way in front of Tommy or Emily. "I wouldn't dream of it, and it wasn't supposed to go this far."

After catching the kid tugging Amy to hard, and forcing her into his car. Andy pulled him down to the pavement. While he made, sure Amy was safe, he felt the kick to his ribs and then a punch to his jaw. Andy took a few swings too, but the other guy didn't look nearly as bad as he did. He was not going to be taken in for beating on an eighteen-year-old boy.

Her hand landed on his cheek. "I've heard lots of promises in my lifetime, and they don't often mean anything to me because they are always broken." Her eyes were steady on his. "But I'll trust you'll keep yours...because I have no reason to believe you won't." It was the truth; she had no reason to mistrust him. He had proved to be a great role model for any child. He would do anything to keep her safe and Emily too. Her thumb ran across his bottom lip, stopping at the cut. "How sore are you?"

He smiled at her. "Not too bad." He shrugged and winced at the movement. "I'm not going to break my promise." He squeezed her hip. "That's the one thing you can be sure of."

They stood that way for a while, just admiring one another. It felt good to be so close to someone else.

"Your eyes change colors." He removed her glasses with minimal protest from her.

"They do." She said.

He rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Are you mad right now?" She gave him a questioning look. "Because I could note for future reference that your eyes are greyer when you're angry.

Sharon chuckled at him, shaking her head.

"Would you be up for an outing tonight?" Sharon asked despite the condition he was in.

"With Emily?" Andy asked. He would hate to turn her down but did not want to be seen in this condition by the youngest Raydor girl.

She shook her head and his uninjured eye widened in surprise. She said, "A movie and dinner. But you'll have to hold that there." She put the ice back on his eye and took her glasses back. "I won't go out with a guy; it looks like I just beat up."

He chuckled. Holding her steady when she tried to move away. His other hand still holding the ice to his eye. "I'd love to go out on a date with you."

Sharon rolled her eyes at his flirty smile. She lifted the ice from his eye and gently pressed a kiss to his eyelid. Then smiled at him, looking warmly into his eyes. She pressed a much softer and gentler kiss in the same place once more. Then the ice went back to the quickly bruising eye.

"Are you up for it?" she said softly as she put her glasses back on. He nodded eagerly which made her chuckle. "Good, on one condition."

His thumb rubbed against her hip in a soft caress. "You're putting conditions on me accepting your date?"

God, she was maddening and wonderful. He had never been so frustrated by someone and attracted to someone all at once. But the latter trumped the first.

"I'm the one being lenient here." She joked.

"Oh really? How's that?"

"I'm rewarding your bad behavior with a date." That had him laughing. "Go home and rest," she shoved his shoulder playfully. "I've got things covered here for the rest of the day. And if you're feeling better, we can have that date." He leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek. His arms were encircling her, she sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder, her arms coming around his torso. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, and she shivered.

"I really like you Sharon Raydor." She smiled, closing her eyes.

Her lips brushed softly against his cheek in a familiar way.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note:** I cannot stop thanking everyone for the kindness and overwhelming support. I read all of your suggestions and I have about twenty-one chapters already written and promise a lot of what you are asking for is coming.


	12. Chapter 12: Sobriety

**Author's Note:** To the guest who hoped I'd be "lying in a ditch somewhere," because I did not update. I'm not. Sorry to disappoint! I've been in incredible pain for the past few weeks and was knocked out on painkillers, getting the first glimpse of real sleep I've been in far too long. So, my apologies, I'll always try to update on Thursday's but life, it can become an obstacle sometimes.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Sobriety

When Sharon lifted the armrest between them, Andy instinctively raised his arm letting her shift closer to his side. She settled for a second before she jolted away from him. Andy looked startled as her hand moved to his forehead.

"You're sweating through your shirt." She whispered, as her hand moved to his grey t-shirt, "and you are burning up." Her hand found his, and he watched her eyes widen.

He had not felt one hundred percent when he picked her up. But he was not going to cancel their plans. He had toughened through a few aftermath beatings when he was younger. This one was no different. Sharon searched for her bag on the floor and stood up, pulling on Andy's hand so he would follow.

Once outside of the theatre room, he could see the worry in her eyes. She removed the leather jacket he had offered her when she got cold in the theatre. He was about to refuse when she said, "Just until we got out of this air-conditioned space." She pulled a tissue out of her purse and handed it to him. "Let's get you home."

She did not give him any time to respond, so he followed her as he wiped the sweat away from his face. When he caught up with her, he took her hand in his. Sharon looked at him warmly. "We only got to see a few minutes of the movie."

Sharon shook her head. "It was terrible anyway."

He could hear something different in the tone of her voice, and could usually read her by looking at her face, but she was staring straight ahead. They walked in silence until they reached the car. Sharon held out her hand. He looked at her and gave her a confused expression.

"I'm driving," she said.

He chuckled, placing the key in her hand and opening the door for her.

Once she began driving, he spoke softly, "I didn't want to cancel our date. Thought I could survive a little pain." She looked over at him and the concern she was feeling doubled when she noticed him wincing at every movement the car made. Sharon reached for his hand, his eyes opening at the soft touch.

"Can I take you to the emergency room?" He grimaced at the suggestion.

"Please don't make me sit in a waiting room." He said, shaking his head. "I'll take a fever reducer at home."

Sharon cleared her throat, "we could have rescheduled tonight. It didn't have to be canceled." His thumb ran across her fingers. He would always marvel at how small her hand looked in his.

"It took us too long to get this second date," Andy admitted. Sharon didn't respond, and he did not push, wondering what was going through her mind. He had a feeling it was more than his injuries and the topic of their date.

It did not take him too long to find out. The moment they arrived at his house, Andy looked over at her as she removed the key from the ignition. They both got out of the car, and Andy watched her come around to him, handing him the keys. Her hands moved to her dress as if she was looking for pockets. Her face morphing into an endearing expression when she came back empty.

"My parents, they sent me a pair of tickets to fly back home." She looked down the street, having a hard time looking at him for some reason.

Andy nodded taking a breath. He looked down at the keys in his hands. He realized it was a fear he had, their leaving. But there was a part of him that expected it too. "Will you come in?" He tilted his head to the house. Sharon felt his hand take hers and she relaxed at his touch, following him without hesitation. As soon as they entered, Andy excused himself and Sharon looked around the living room. "Feel free to grab anything to drink. There is a new bottle of wine in the fridge."

She hesitated to move around freely but not knowing what else to do in his absence she opened the bottle and served two glasses. Then found comfort on the couch. He returned quickly, in a new shirt and a sweatshirt for her.

Sharon slipped it on happily, zipping it up and snuggling into it. It smelled like him, warming her in places the material did nothing. Andy sat down beside her, not leaving much room between them.

Andy said, "Since we aren't going to make it to dinner at the restaurant, can I offer we order some food for delivery?"

"You should be in bed." She admonished.

"Don't you think we are jumping a bunch of steps here? Trying to get me into bed."

Sharon snorted. "Honey, if I wanted to get you into bed, you wouldn't have to ask." Her fingers brushed through his hair, and Andy smiled at her, not doubting her for a second. He had known since the day she had confused him for a plumber that she was not someone who did not get her way. "Did you take something for the fever?" He nodded. "What kind of takeout will you tempt me with then?" She asked, and he immediately perked up.

If she was honest, she did not care that their plans had changed. She was just hoping to spend some time with him.

Andy considered her question for a moment. He was in dire need of comfort food. "How do you feel about fried chicken, mashed potatoes and you know fried stuff? They have some good vegetarian stuff too."

Her eyebrow arched in that seductive way he was fascinated with. "It sounds delicious." She agreed, but neither of them sprang into action. She let her fingers comb through his hair; he closed his eyes at the touch. "Are you sure you don't want a doctor?" His expression morphed into something of distaste. A smile flitted across her face, and he could be such a child sometimes. "Do you have a phobia of doctor's like my daughter?"

"Hm…something like that." He said chuckling.

Andy took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Much to his disappointment, she removed her hand from his hair. And resting it on his forehead and the same expression he had seen in her eyes at the theatre had returned. It had been quite some time since someone was worried about him, someone who wanted to take care of him.

She leaned across the space taking her glass of wine and enjoying the taste against her lips. He always had a good bottle to offer, and she was happy to accept.

He finished the order and took her hand. His eyes were lingering on her face for a second. She set her glass down and held his hand with her free hand.

"When do you fly back home?" He hoped he was able to disguise his disappointment.

"Later this week." Sharon sighed when he gave her a conflicted smile.

He released her hand, making a circular motion with his finger around his face. "I hope some of the bruising goes down so I could see Emily before you leave."

She leaned over. Her fingertips were fluttering over his swollen eye. She smiled at him when he jokingly flinched. "I hope so too." Emily would hate to leave without saying goodbye. When he looked down at his hands, Sharon smiled warmly. Realization hit her. He thought they were leaving for good. "I'll be about two weeks, and I was hoping I'd still have a job at the restaurant when I come back."

"Two weeks?" Andy said relieved. Sharon nodded. "Of course, you'll still have a job." He reached over brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're indispensable now."

There was something about the intonation of his voice that told her he was speaking about much more than her role at the restaurant.

"Tommy and his tutoring, I was hoping I could facetime or skype with him." Andy nodded, knowing how much Tommy looked forward to spending those hours with her and Emily. "And you and I would get to chat too." She offered for his sullen expression.

"I guess I wasn't hiding my disappointment very well?"

"Not at all." She said chuckling.

There was no denying her beauty, especially when her eyes crinkled at the corners, her lips turned up, and eyes sparkled.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?"

He had, several times and the first time he told her she thought it had to do with the new outfit she was wearing. Sharon had found it in one of two suitcases her mother filled with clothes and shoes for her and Emily.

She was thrilled to find some more outfits. Especially, since she had a date night planned with Andy. They fit her loose; she was slowly gaining back the excess weight she had lost. She knew he would appreciate the outfit though. A green dress, just above her knees, black boots, with a higher heel than she usually wore accentuating her legs, something she knew he was fond of. Her cosmetic bag had been of use too. Adding color to her pale complexion.

"Not that I remember. No." She teased.

He laughed, as she lifted the glass of wine to her lips. Andy sighed. "Well you look beautiful, and you're distracting. A lot distracting."

Sharon smiled, as she felt his thumb caressing her knee. She did not know how to respond to that. Her heart beat erratically whenever she was around him. Whenever she was around him everything went a little blank in her mind, so she understood what it was to be distracted by someone. She had fallen head over heels in love with Jack, but it was a first, with Andy, that she got completely distracted by someone. When Andy walked into a room, when they were alone, when he saw him interact with Emily, anytime he was around Sharon found herself drowned in by the idea of him. It frightened her to be so flustered and disoriented by someone. But it also caused an adrenaline that she craved for.

She let out a small breath and said, "You're a little distracting too." He smiled as kept his eyes on her lips. The way her tongue ran across her lips every time she took a sip of wine.

"I guess that means we are on the same page." He said before turning to face her better.

"I guess it does." The movement caused Andy to grimace in pain. Sharon had enough of his stubbornness. She set her glass down and pulled the edge of his t-shirt up. His skin was very red, and he had some bruising to his ribs. "You need to see someone, what if they're broken?"

"I've broken ribs before. Believe me; this is not the same pain." Her glare had him wincing for a different reason. "Motorcycle accident. About six years ago." After Sharon's questioning, she discovered he still had said motorcycle in his garage. Used it when he needed to drive, to put distance between himself and the restaurant. Put distance between the life he often felt disappointed in. "I'd always ride it, but I know the risks, and I do not want my son to grow up without a father."

Sharon let out the little humming sound he had great affection for. Her hand landed on his ribs and opening and closing her fingers. They were face to face, she smirked at the flash of excitement in his eyes. Before she could close the space between them, they were interrupted by the doorbell.

To Andy's surprise, she agreed to eat dinner on the couch, out of restaurant containers. However, there was one condition, he had to ice his ribs. They sat side by side, his legs up on the coffee table.

"How'd you and Fernando meet?" Andy asked.

"He was a school counselor at the school I worked at. He came in, and we just hit it off after a few minutes. He baptized Em. We also stayed with him after Jack got arrested. Before we moved in with my parents."

There was a long pause. She looked over at him as she was taking a bite out of a leg of chicken.

He hesitated, "You two…never?"

Sharon snorted as she stood up, dropping the chicken back into the small bucket and walking to the kitchen. Andy didn't register her laugh as he got distracted by the view. How her dress had ridden up and slowly fell back to its place as she moved away. The fabric accentuated the delicate curve of her hips. Her legs were never-ending. He had dated many beautiful women in his lifetime, but there was something about Sharon, that took his breath away. She returned with the bottle of wine she had opened earlier. "You are more his type than I am." She added as she settled back into her spot on the couch. He processed it quickly, but his mind was instantly back to her.

Distractedly his hand landed on her thigh, and his fingers moved in maddening circles. He had such a soft and gentle touch that always had her trembling and wanting it to never end. Her eyes met his as she poured herself a second glass, letting him know she did not want him to stop.

Andy saw confusion etch her face and noticed the second glass on the table for the first time.

She huffed a little, setting the bottle down. "You know I don't think I've ever seen you drink wine with me. I can be a beer type of girl sometimes too," she took a drink of her wine shaking her head. "Anything but scotch."

She did not miss the way he tensed and awkwardly move his hand away.

"Oh," he pushed up out of the sofa. Sharon observed him as he ran his hands through his hair. "My go-to _was_ red wine." He admitted.

Sharon stopped with her glass halfway to her lips. "Was?"

He stood several feet away from her, looking at her with a little bit of hesitation. He had not dated anyone in the past several years, at least not seriously enough to explain his addiction. "I'm an alcoholic." He crossed his hands in front of his chest.

Sharon put down the glass of wine. "Oh."

"Yeah, I've been four years sober now."

Sharon rubbed her fingers across her forehead. Suddenly, feeling the effects of the wine. Or maybe it had nothing to do with the alcohol. All she could think of was Jack's last two years with them. It was always with a glass of scotch in his hand, empty bottles were hidden in drawers and the glove compartment of his car, she had even found a few bottles in Emily's nursery. A single kiss began to repulse her after it was meant to initiate drunken sex, to satisfy an itch he would not remember in the morning, and she would regret every time.

Her eyes drifted over to the bottle of wine, wondering how it was possible she had gotten Emily in the same mess twice. She felt herself shaking and pushed up from where she was sitting. Her knees feeling like they'd give out on her at any minute. Andy watched her noticing fear flash through her eyes. He stepped closer, hating that that look was because of him. He knew it was not the best of news, but there was something in her posture that told him it was not something she could deal with.

"I should get back to Emily." She offered him a forced smile and walked over to him, to press the gentle kiss to his cheek that she had become accustomed to say hello and goodbye with. But stopped halfway. Her nails piercing the skin of her palm. "Thanks for today."

He watched her leave and looked over at the wine and both glasses. "Shit." He rubbed his hand across his face and followed her. "Sharon at least let me drive you." The bookstore was a couple of blocks away, and there was light out, but he wanted her to be safe.

"I'll walk." She said, closing the door as she left his house.

 _God grant me the serenity_  
 _To accept the things I cannot change;_  
 _Courage to change the things I can;_  
 _And wisdom to know the difference_

He repeated the prayer in his mind over and over. He went up and down his staircase a few times; it always helped him settle when he paced. When his ribs began to ache, he reached for his cellphone and dialed his sponsor. Leaving the bottle, glasses of wine and food out, he even forgot to turn off the lights, or even lock the door and headed out to the closest meeting. He had tried waiting it out before, but the worse of it happened when he was alone.

Sharon found Morales sitting in the living room, working over some things on his laptop. He smiled at her, but the smile vanished instantly when he noticed the panic in her eyes. He shot out of the couch and moved over to her.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"He's an alcoholic." She whispered.

He never understood why she had been dealt such a rough hand. She had been willing to stick it out with Jack, help him through his addiction but he refused to admit he had a problem. So, Sharon was left with the pain of seeing the man she had fallen in love with slowly disappear, abandon his family for his addictions. And here she was again, falling for a man she had just met. And with all the ironies of the world, he too was an alcoholic.

He sighed pulling her into a hug and let her relax into the embrace. They held each other that way for several minutes. "Em?"

"She's sleeping." He assured her, and he stroked her back soothingly when he felt her tremble. "He's not Jack, Sharon." Of that he was sure. Even though he only knew Andy by what Sharon told him, he trusted he was better off then Jack was. Owning a business, on good terms with his ex-wife (or wife), and taking care of his son. "If you ask him to get help—"

She shook her head. "No. He's four years sober." She admitted.

He pulled back and placed his hand on her cheeks, making sure he was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"So, what's the problem?"

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean what's the problem?! I got Emily into the same mistake twice."

Sharon looked around the small space and sat down, right there in the middle of the living room space. He sat down with her, facing her and taking her hands. He stopped her from pushing her nails into the skin of her palm. And instead squeezed her hands knowing she needed the pressure.

"You were not at fault for Jack's failing at being a good father to Emily. If you put that on yourself, you are giving yourself too much credit. And he's sober Raydor. Andy is sober. So, this is not the same."

Sharon said, "Four years does not mean he can't relapse—"

"No, you are not allowed to cut his achievement short." He said sternly.

Sharon breathed out a long breath as his words echoed in the room. "I cut his achievement short." She said just above a whisper.

"You did. Four years is big!" He said enthusiastically. "And just because you lived with Jack who never took responsibilities of his actions does not mean you will go through the same things with Andy. Sweetheart, you are _dating_. You have time to realize if it's serious or not."

She whispered. "He told me, and I ran out of there."

"Oh Sharon." He sighed. Her hand eased out of his, and her fingers brushed through her hair.

"Jack ruined your life, he scared and scarred you from ever trying to have another good man in your life. You are too young to let him be the last love in your life." His hand was soft and warm against her cheek. "You told me once; you weren't going to let him win. If you push Andy away, he's winning." Sharon let out a soft breath. "I can see how much you like him. Don't ruin this for yourself."

Sharon sat up straight squeezing Morales' hand in hers. They had become each other's safety net, being able to listen to each other's trouble and heartaches.

"I do like him. I do." She said softly, as Morales' fingers rubbed her pulse point.

"I know you do. It only took me two minutes of seeing you two together to see it." He chuckled.

Sharon stayed in his embrace. "He's good with Em." Her voice broke and felt the tears running down her cheeks. "Better than Jack ever was, and she loves him so much." Fernando pressed a warm kiss to the top of her head.

He was starting to understand what she was afraid of. Falling in love again and it falling apart and crushing Emily along the way.

"Let him be whatever he needs to be for her. And let her love him in whatever way she wants to love him. Even if you two don't work out, she needs him, and I have a feeling he needs her too."

They sat that way for a long time. Morales smiling when he saw the tension in her shoulders relax. "He told me he fell for Emily long before he fell for me." Sharon sat up, looking towards the bedroom door. And before he could point out to her that _fall for_ was not words someone tossed around she was talking again. "I'm going to go cuddle with her for a while. You going to stay up longer?"

"Sharon, go talk to him." He called after her as she walked away and closed his eyes when the bedroom door was closed behind her.

She lifted the blanket and moved beside her, pulling her to her chest. Emily's eyes fluttered open. And smiled. "Is it time to go to the restaurant?"

Her chest clenched. "No, it's still dark outside." Sharon pressed her lips to her forehead. "Close your eyes, my angel."

"Sing, please," Emily whispered as she closed her eyes and Sharon sang to her. The same melodies and lullabies her mother sang to her when she was a little girl. The ones that scared away the monsters and darkness, if only it could still be that simple.

There was a dip in the bed, and Sharon's eyes opened. Morales slipped in beside her; he knew she wouldn't be asleep. But wanted to make sure she was okay before he went to bed on the couch. Her eyes floated toward the clock and saw a couple of hours had passed.

She had not fallen asleep; her mind had been non-stop wondering what she should do. Was it possible to ignore the feelings she had for Andy because of fear?

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not so good," Sharon admitted. She nudged him off the bed, and they both sat up at the corner. She regretted running out on Andy, and she had felt the weight of it the moment she let the door close behind her. Andy did not deserve to run out on. "Watch her a bit longer for me." He nodded watching her slip on her boots again and walk out of the bedroom.

Morales just hoped she would find in Andy the love she deserved, who he knew would protect her with all their heart and soul.

Andy opened the door and found Sharon still wrapped in his sweater. He was not surprised; he had expected to see or hear from her again, with an explanation. Only because he knew she was not someone who ran out on someone and left them without any answers. She offered a soft but hesitant smile.

"Can I come in?" He nodded, letting her walk in first. She stood in front of him, her hands clasped together. "I owe you an explanation." She cleared her throat. "For why I left the way I did." She licked her lips, knowing she was stalling. She took a long steady breath. Jack…" she cleared her throat for a second time. "He..." She tucked her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes.

Andy understood. "He is an alcoholic," he said for her.

"Yeah." Her smile looked sad and torn. "Well, he wouldn't admit he was…or is." She fidgeted looking back at the door. She didn't know why she had come here so soon, and she was not ready to talk about Jack with him. Maybe she would come back in the morning when she was not feeling so confused. Andy could see her mind racing. Trying to find a way out of the situation, of fleeing again. So, he stepped forward planning on taking her hands in his but stopped himself. If she was uncomfortable with him being an alcoholic, there was nothing he could do to change that.

"Can we sit?" he asked.

His voice took her out of her inner turmoil and found herself nodding. "Yeah." They settled on the couch again, much more distance between them than there had been before.

How could she explain how Jack had broken her heart and she had stuck by him only to find out she was never enough. She bit her upper lip as she gathered her thoughts. "About two years into our marriage, bottles of expensive scotch appeared almost daily, and he'd make a celebration out of everything to have an excuse for a drink." Andy took a steady breath. He was hoping she would open up to him but did not expect it to come out so quickly. It meant she trusted him enough to tell her story that meant there was still a chance they could make this work. "He went through the bottles quickly but could find the will to stop for weeks then ultimately it would start again. A year passed, and bottle after bottle appeared empty around the house. When I questioned him, they disappeared? But I started finding the empty bottles hidden in odd places. Scotch didn't seem like enough for him at one point, he began gambling and…had many other women." She took a long breath and looked at him carefully. "When you told, me you were an alcoholic it took me to that place."

"Sharon, I'm sorry—"

"No, I am."

He put his hand on hers to stop her. "What I wanted to say, is that I am sorry that you struggled through this disease with someone who wasn't willing to admit they had it. I know I hurt a lot of people too. But I cannot change that I am an alcoholic." He scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "If you cannot accept that part of me, I don't know…there isn't anything I can do about that. Because it _is_ part of me."

Hearing his voice crack was the last thing she needed to make her decision. Andy was not Jack. Andy wanted her and Emily as they came with no conditions, she could do the same for him. She could accept Andy with all his flaws too.

She put her hand on his cheek. "I need to know. I need you to educate me on this." He watched tears well in her eyes. How had her husband refused her help? He had only known her for several weeks, and he was already afraid of losing her. "Andy, I could be extremely supportive. I can. But I need to be allowed to. I need to know how to help." She remembered giving a similar speech to a man not too long ago, who had laughed her off telling her she was delusional.

Andy turned his head pressing a kiss to her hand, then held it in his. "I went to a meeting tonight after you left." Sharon knew the last thing he wanted her to feel was guilt, so she drowned it and listened. "Do you know what those are like?"

"I think so." Of what she had read online, pamphlets when researching to persuade Jack to go to an AA meeting.

"People share their experiences. Their stories. Testimonies. It is a support group. Anonymous. You get a chip…" he pulled it out of his pocket, the four year one and handed it to her. She took it looking at it carefully. "And most people have a sponsor. Someone who is literally on call 24/7. They are there to talk you through a moment of weakness, temptation, agony. Whatever you want to call it. I go to a meeting at least once a week, sometimes more if I need them. But never less. You get every year on your anniversary. They're called birthday's."

"Birthday's?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, so I'm four years old." He tapped the coin in her hand with a proud smile. "They make a celebration of it, as a new start, a new you, a new life."

"Do you ever worry you'll drink again?" He pushed her chin up so she would look at him in the eyes.

"Some days." He admitted. "But most days, it's okay." She offered him a warm smile. "I'll tell you everything you want to know. My first drink, my last, why I got help. You could even join me at a meeting if you're curious. I could go into details about everything you want." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then his lips brushed lightly against her forehead as he spoke. "If it's ever too much. Tell me, and I'll understand. Just don't run out of this until we could talk it over."

 _Out of this._ The words beat rapidly in her mind, matching the beating of her heart.

It had been common for her family to have half a glass of wine at dinner and she had picked up that tradition, bringing it into her marriage with Jack. She always wondered if part of it had been her fault. "Does me drinking around you…"

"Oh no. Not at all. It's more…" he thought about it for a minute. "I feel tempted mostly when I'm alone. When all those thoughts that haunt, me start rushing through my mind. Instead of dealing with it another way I thirst for a drink. But, I don't want others to stop enjoying a drink because of me."

"Did you experiment with anything else?" When her fingernails started pushing into her palm, he knew she was wondering if other women had been something only her husband experimented with. He only hoped he could do enough to heal all the wounds Jack had left her with her.

"I wasn't an addict to anything else, no. But we are told to be careful when we are going through the twelve-step program."

"How…What do you mean?"

"We are susceptible to falling into other things. Changing our substance or using other things to fill the void. Pills, cigarettes, sex, gambling anything that may feel like it takes it all away. Women were my danger." He cleared his throat wanting to clarify. "I remained abstinent for some time, to make sure sex didn't become a vice."

She turned the chip in her fingers several times. "Would you help Emily?"

He nodded, suddenly growing concerned. "Is she alright?"

"When she's…" she stopped to compose herself, not wanting to cry. "She's going to have a lot of questions when she gets older about why her dad couldn't choose her over his addictions. I was hoping you'd be there to—"

"I'll be there." He said confidently.

Her eyes landed on his. He did not have one moment of hesitation; how could she consider letting go of a man like him. One of her hands outlined the bruise along his eye than rested her hand against his cheek. She leaned forward, but when it finally happened, Sharon could not say for sure who had closed the last few centimeters between them. However, their lips did meet with equal and faint pressure. It was a little kiss, lasting only long enough for both of them to forget the rest of the world. She let out an intimate little noise as she pulled back her eyes were filled with heat and tenderness. Andy knew at that precise moment that he was falling in love with her.

"I should get going." She smiled.

"Can I drive you?"

Sharon shook her head. Taking out her phone and dialing a number. She could use the short walk to clear her mind. He smiled when his phone rang. "My parents sent some things with my car. I'll message you when I get home, and now you have a number to reach me while I'm gone."

Andy walked her to the door with his hand tightly in hers. She turned and faced him, holding the chip in between them. He reached for it and once his fingers were around it he met her stunning green eyes. His hand surrounded hers and he spoke softly, "I want you and Emily to keep it." Sharon's eyes widened. "Tommy has my twenty-four hour framed in his bedroom." He didn't have to explain. He wanted her to know that his sobriety would be for them too. His hand went to her back and he pulled her into an embrace pressing a warm kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note:** To Rachel J and all the other reviewers who asked for "a first kiss before Sharon goes back to her parents" I hope this was enough to hold you over. I hope to hear from all of you, thanks a million times over!


	13. Chapter 13: A Phone Call

Chapter Thirteen

A Phone Call

Andy had excitedly planned a Christmas day for Sharon, Tommy, Emily and himself. Wanting Sharon to return to a peaceful, un-stressful environment. He wanted to treat her, pamper her by doing all the cooking and planning. Hoping she would enjoy her day leisurely. He had wished they would settle at the end of Christmas Eve to watch movies by the fireplace until Tommy and Emily fell asleep. Then they'd work together to prepare for Santa's visit. It was supposed to be quiet and intimate.

He had hoped his usual lonely Christmas would be brightened by having his son, Emily, and Sharon with him. But after Sharon had canceled, he had asked Sandra to take Tommy for Christmas again. The boy should not be confined to a lonely Christmas with his father on the happiest day of the year. So, like every year, since his grandfather's passing, he spent Christmas alone until Tommy arrived the 26th. He had been disappointed in the changes but had not confessed such disappointment to Sharon. Instead, he attended a meeting or two.

Back home she was being burdened by meetings with lawyers. Hoping to get control over her money, investments, and properties. He could hear it in her voice every time they spoke, how much she wished it would all be over. As each day went by the conversations shortened, he could feel her losing herself in all the stress she had escaped since making Los Angeles home. The process was daunting for her. But Andy had a suspicion that Sharon's mother and lawyer had pressured her into returning immediately for their own benefit. Her mother just wanted her home, and the lawyer wanted the payout. But he had not confessed his suspicions either knowing Sharon's trusting character. It would only burden her more.

Instead, Andy had been understanding throughout the entire process, promising her she would still have a job when she returned. Sharon in return did as much work over the computer for the restaurant. But she knew he could only hold her position for so long.

She was afraid to admit to him that she was worried by much more than her position at the restaurant.

Sharon's two weeks back home turned into three. Christmas was spent in the decadence of her mother's cooking, decorations, and gifts. At Thanksgiving, she had longed to be in the company of her family and friends, but on Christmas, she could only think of Andy and Tommy.

Emily had been thrilled to know she would be able to see her grandparents again. But after a couple of days, Emily was mortified when she realized she would not see Andy every day. After many tears and a long talk with Andy over the phone, he made her the promise of Skyping every day after her nap. He had kept to it. Emily with all her tenacity would pull the tablet her grandmother had gifted her from under her pillow and hit Andy's name and wait until he answered. And because of his dedication to the girl, no matter what he was doing, he set everything down to give her his complete attention.

Sharon had continued her tutoring sessions with Tommy once a week, and her heart ached every time she saw his smile on the screen. She had grown to cherish the growing relationship they had back in Los Angeles. It had not surprised her to realize it was one of the many reasons she kept fighting to close all loose ends, so, she could go back to Los Angeles and not have to worry about missing the boy's smile ever again.

Cleaning out the house she shared with Jack was the most significant hardship. For two weeks, she moved from room-to-room sorting through all the mess that was left after the FBI's search. Gathering belongings that made up moments of her life there. The master bedroom was all she had left. But, all she could do was stare at the excess amount of clothes in the closet, the toiletries in the bathroom, the hideous lime green sheets Jack had bought for her birthday. Every time she attempted to organize anything in the bedroom she froze.

She gave up on her attempts to do anything and instead walked to the dresser picking up her phone and clicking favorites. She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Closing her eyes as the line rang. She was about to hang up when he answered.

"Can you hold for a minute, please?" Andy asked tentatively.

Sharon smiled disappointedly. "I can call back—"

There was commotion on the other end then a sigh, "yeah, I'll have to call you back."

Sharon ended the call and looked around the bedroom. It was a disaster. She wondered why the FBI had left the bedroom more disastrous than any other room in the house. Everything was turned over, there was nothing left in the drawers, and many things had been shattered in the process. The torn mattress stood there mocking her. It felt like it was shouting _lie, lie,_ and _lie._ Since that's what her marriage felt like, like it had all been a lie. She had not found it difficult to clean the rest of the house, perhaps because there were things she wanted to preserve; photos, relics, mostly Emily's things. But in the master bedroom, there was nothing for her.

She looked at the torn mattress again and wondered if she could just set fire to it all and walk away. There would be no one to miss any of it. She felt out of place in the house, in her parents' home. All she wanted was to return to the bookstore, the restaurant, to Andy's home.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, and a smile reached her face as his name appeared on the screen. "Hey, did you get everything handled?" She asked.

"Hi," Andy responded. The restaurant was a mess, but he would only update her about it when she returned. There was no need to worry her. "Tell me you're on a plane home?" The small growl at the end of his sentence made her chuckle.

"Hmm, no. I'm in my bedroom. _Old_ bedroom." She whispered. Her eyes settled on the mattress again, the mocking _lie, lie, lie,_ rang in her ears again.

Andy set the files in his hands down on his desk. He had a vendor coming in for a meeting and had called Sharon to tell her he would call her later that night. But speaking over the phone for the last three weeks made him acutely aware of what mood she was in. Everything in the tone of her voice told him she was not okay. It was becoming harder and harder to hear so much pain and sorrow in her voice. He took a seat at his desk and asked, "you alright? I can't imagine, how hard it must be—"

"That's just it. It isn't hard. I could get through the rest of the house because it was hard to lose certain sentimental objects but in here…" She hummed shaking her head. She inhaled a long breath, closing her eyes. She hated Jack for still being able to cause so much conflict in her heart and mind. Especially when she had someone like Andy in her life. "I miss you."

Andy straightened up at the confession. Their conversations had been lengthy, and they had talked for hours about everything and nothing. Even watched a film together while on the phone. But she had never admitted she missed him, never touched the subject of their growing relationship.

"I do too, Sharon." He ran his fingers through his hair. He hated that he could not do anything to help her. "How can I help you?" he asked. She wanted to say, _sit with me._ But she also wanted to laugh at how absurd it sounded.

Andy walked over to his office door when he noticed his appointment was arriving. He held up a hand to have him wait and closed the office door to keep their conversation private. "You still there?" he asked.

When her voice quivered saying, "Yeah, I'm here," he shook his head not liking the sound of her voice at all.

"Just one minute okay? Don't go anywhere." She heard the phone being set down and she felt herself tense.

It was the middle of the day on a Friday. He was running a business, and she was interrupting. Their calls were always done in the evening or at night. She closed her eyes letting her head fall against the wall. She was surprised to feel a tear run down her cheek. She missed him. She missed the woman she was becoming in Los Angeles. The free and more genuine Sharon. Then she suddenly felt herself fully crying and quickly hung the phone up, not wanting Andy to hear her in that state.

She was in full-blown snot and tears when the phone buzzed minutes later. She did not know what had gotten into her, how she could go from normal to sobbing in a few seconds. But she did not want anyone to see or hear her that way. The phone stopped and started again. Then a message popped up only seconds later. Her eyes flitted to the screen.

 _Sweetheart, I know you're not okay._

Then another message.

 _Please pick up._

When the phone rang again, she answered. It was as if Andy understood what happened to her. "You don't have to talk okay, let me help you through it." She nodded her head, and he continued even though he couldn't see her. "Tommy asks for you every day; he says he's going to sleep over at your place when you come back." Sharon smiled despite her tears. Andy continued telling Sharon stories about the boy and the antics between Andy and Provenza that always made her smile. There was a long pause where she felt like she was going to lose it again, where she just wanted him to continue talking. His voice always had a way of soothing and calming her.

"Keep talking." She said. He was surprised to hear her talk but felt an immense relief even if it was so tearful.

But he kept talking. He told her about the problems they were having with the vendors. How Sykes has been helping with paperwork in the office, needing the extra hours to help her family through the holiday season. He spoke about how he had been checking in on the bookstore and the work Julio was doing there. Then he told her how he was investing in a new property and hoped Hobbs would split the price with him. Sharon listened with her eyes closed, at every word. When he stopped, her eyes opened, and the torn mattress did not look so scary anymore.

"Why'd you'd stop?" She asked with a forced chuckle trying to lighten the moment.

Andy smiled, looking at the picture Emily had given him before leaving. "Sharon, what would you think of Tommy and me coming to you?" That made her heart beat quicker. She had pictured seeing Tommy play in the snow, showing Andy the place she had grown up. But never considered it could become a reality. "I know you're working hard, doing it alone but you don't have to."

She heard a long exhale of breath and did not worry about the shakiness of her voice as she asked. "You want to help clean out the house—the bedroom I shared with my ex-husband?" She started picking at the torn yoga pants she was wearing.

"If that's what you need help with, yes." He waited for her to respond but when nothing came, he continued, "Sharon, if you're doing that thing with your nails, please don't." She looked at her palm and breathed out slowly when she saw her nails piercing her skin.

How did he do that? How did he know her so well, after only a couple of months? She closed her eyes knowing very well there was only one answer. One honest answer.

"Sandra would be okay with Tommy coming?"

"Yes, we talked about it already." Sandra had dropped Tommy off on the 26th with a lot of commentaries. Mostly on how she would not sit around and see him destroy his life again. Or avoid his son. Andy had not known how to tell Sandra; he was falling in love with Sharon. He was not depressed but trying to find a way to make a place for Sharon, Emily and Tommy to all fit together without anyone getting hurt, without pushing Sharon too much. "I keep asking when you're going to come back but you're doing what you need to do there, and it's not fair to put that pressure on you. I want to help. And not just over the phone."

Andy just wanted to see her and be able to hold her. To help her through whatever emotions she was feeling. If that meant cleaning out her house, holding her hand, or just listening. She deserved to have someone that could be by her side, through every step. He wanted to be that person.

Sharon bit the inside of her cheek, considering. The only people that would have questions were her parents, and they had three weeks of grilling both Sharon and Emily to know everything they needed to know. "You'd have to meet my parents." She stated that could be a deal breaker for him. But there was no avoiding it. "Emily's raved about you, so you have nothing to worry about."

Andy jumped up from his seat, wanting to pump his fist in the air. He had been considering the option of flying out to see her but did not want to push. But after hearing such dismay in her voice, his fear of being rejected was gone in an instant. "I'll meet your parents, clean out your house, anything you need me to do." He ran his hand over his neck. "Just let me and Tommy be there for you and Emily."

Sharon said, "I'll buy the tickets—"

"No, no you won't. Let me look at flights and get Tao settled here, and we will be there as soon as we can. So, leave the bedroom go to your parents and wait until I get there."

Sharon bit her bottom lip, looking around the bedroom. "Andy, don't take too long okay?" It was so soft; he almost questioned if he had heard correctly.

"Not a chance."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just a short update. I hope you enjoyed. alepavlova1 asked, "Can you publish the 21 chapters already? hahaha I'm kidding (but it would be amazing! )." I honestly would love to too. However, if I do that, you will all be waiting for updates for a long time afterward, since chapter 21 isn't the last. I need to space them out so you'll get regular updates. Thank you though for the enthusiasm and kindness.


	14. Chapter 14: Snowstorm

**Author's Note:** SURPRISE! A guest reviewer wrote: "a surprise Update maybe?" So, here we are.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Snowstorm

Snow, a white blanket of cold. It was the season, the change of weather that he did not miss from his childhood in New York. A snowstorm was on its way, and he was glad they would be arriving at their destination soon. Andy ended his call when Sharon did not answer as they pulled up along a gated house. The taxi cab driver looked at him through the rearview mirror raising an eyebrow at Andy's surprised expression.

"This is it. Should I buzz at the intercom?" The young taxi driver asked.

Andy looked at the mansion, speechless. He had been a little confused when they turned towards the valley, and the properties began to become more and more ostentatious. However, it still made sense. It looked like Sharon, clean cut, and luxurious. But it felt like it would have been something she would have disclosed. Something like, _hey Andy it's not really a house but a castle._ Of course, he was exaggerating…his eyes scanned the property. No, he was not exaggerating.

"Are you sure this is it?" He asked the driver instead.

"Positive. This is Judge O'Dwyers' place. You family or something?"

"Or something," Andy answered stoically as he looked at the address Sharon had sent him through text. A judge and a mansion? His eyes landed on the four-figure number on the brick pillar. He cleared his throat when it matched. His eyes landed on Tommy's sleeping form. There was no way he would be able to walk the long path to the front door, through the snow, while carrying the boy and their luggage.

"Looks like they saw you," the taxi driver started speaking excitedly, "probably the cameras they got rigged up." Andy watched the large metal gates roll apart allowing them to move inside.

Now he realized why Sharon had been so concerned about him arriving without her being able to greet them. She had met her lawyers that morning. She had planned to pick them up at the airport with Emily, but her meeting had run long. She was on her way, but even after Andy had told her that they could wait at a restaurant or the hotel she pressed for them not to stop. Reluctantly she told him her mother was already waiting for them. They needed to make sure they arrived at the house before the storm hit.

As they drove up the driveway, his eyes fell on the two women standing outside the front door. Not wanting to disappoint the eager driver after arriving at the lavish property he pulled out his wallet and looked at the meter adding a good tip. He handed the money to the driver as he quickly climbed out.

"You must be Mr. Flynn." The younger woman's smile told him she was Sharon's mother. Andy held out his hand, but the woman surprised him when she stepped in for a small hug. "It's great to finally meet you." She stepped back gesturing the other woman to approach them. "Martha will help with your bags. My daughter said your son was coming too?" The woman looked over Andy's shoulder searching.

"Yeah…" Andy was too stunned to say anything else. Instead, he moved quickly climbing into the car and taking his son into his arms. The other woman was already walking back inside with his bags. Sharon's mom smiled at Tommy for a moment before leading them inside. In the short walk, Andy's mind was racing. Wondering exactly how he had not known Sharon's father was a Judge and came from a family who seemed to be very well off. How had he not asked more questions? The inside of the house was even more spectacular, Andy tried acting calmly when the woman turned to face him again.

"Martha can show you to the room that was set for you and your son or you can lay him on the couch in the living room." Andy looked at the woman offering him a warm smile. There was nothing about her posture which said she was uncomfortable with him being there. But explaining to her that he had booked a hotel, was not something he felt comfortable doing.

"The living room will be fine; he shouldn't be asleep much longer."

His eyes traveled around the large home, as they walked from the foyer to the living room. Andy laid Tommy down removing his coat and putting it on top of his son. Then quickly removing Tommy's shoes, not wanting anything to be stained. The couch looked more expensive than the entirety of the furniture in his home. He looked up and caught Sharon's mother watching him curiously.

Mrs. O'Dwyer—"

"Oh, please call me Stella." The uncertainty he saw in her eyes vanished as she politely shook her head. "Could I get you something to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you." He responded.

She held out a hand, pointing to the spot next to Tommy, asking him to sit and she followed suit taking the chair in front of

"My granddaughter has told me so much about you."

"Is she here?" Andy asked hopefully.

He was there to help Sharon like he promised. However, seeing the girl was what he was most excited about.

Stella had quickly taken notice of Andy's surprise and confusion when he arrived. She wondered what her daughter had told him about their social standing. Sharon had never been embarrassed by being from a wealthy family. Why was she now? Was she concerned the man would be interested in solely her money? She noted it as something else she had to watch while he was here. When Sharon told her, the man was traveling alone with his son Stella had been pleasantly surprised. It said a lot about the man, willing to be responsible for a child on his own. Yet, she was still hesitant. Her daughter had only been gone a couple of months but felt enough for this man to invite him over. Rushing anything always ended badly. But his eagerness and excitement to see her granddaughter were enough to trust him for the time being.

She would be polite until she had to.

"She's out with my husband. Sharon wanted to keep your coming a surprise. So, she had no idea you were on your way. She fought tooth and nail to go to the stables with him."

Andy smiled. "She rides."

"Oh, she loves it. As good as Sharon was at her age. She'll get her first foal for her fifth birthday," Stella watched to see his reaction to what she knows is an extravagant gift. He kept his eyes on her, listening. Nothing more. "It's a family tradition." She waited for a second again. His expression remained curious and willing to listen but nothing more. "But they just went to make sure everything was locked up, and the horses are safe before the storm hits." Andy nodded with a soft smile. "I have to tell you; Emily's drawings don't do you justice."

Andy felt himself wanting to chuckle but only said a soft thanks, knowing his face had reddened too.

"Everything is set Mrs. O'Dwyer." The other woman who had met them outside appeared, coat removed but an apron in place. "Mr. Flynn, would you like me to unpack for you?"

"Oh, no please." Andy had never had someone ask to unpack for him, no one paid to wait on him, and he suddenly felt even more out of place. "It's Martha, right?" He stood up walking over to the older woman extending his hand. Sharon had spoken about the woman on many occasions. About how Martha was there for her when she was too afraid to go with a problem to her mother or father. How Martha had been more than an employee, but like an aunt or second mom. The woman looked surprised, shaking her head with a polite nod. "Sharon she's told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Martha said surprised but shook her head, embarrassed at the slip.

"Yes, every day she tells me she misses you, your cooking and your talks." He smiled when the woman blushed. "I'll have to ask for some recipes—"

"Martha is wonderful. This house would fall to pieces without her." Stella said sincerely from where she was sitting. "Will you bring us some coffee, and prepare Sharon her tea, I'm sure she'll be happy to have some when she arrives."

"Si Señora."

Andy watched the woman leave and turned to Stella who was sitting gracefully, surrounded by the luxurious furniture and artwork. The black pantsuit and heels made him take a long breath. He should have noticed it in Sharon's own clothing and the way she carried herself. There were so many things that suddenly made sense about Sharon. She belonged to another world.

"You mind if I ask you some questions," Andy was pulled out of his thoughts to Stella giving him a demanding look, a mirror to Sharon's own stern look. "You may hear them twice today since I am sure my husband would like to hear the answers too."

"Of course." Andy hurried over to the couch and sat again.

He expected the grilling, the multitude of questions that came when meeting a parent. Even if he was no longer a teen. No matter their age, parents always worried. They always wanted to know his intentions, how he would help their daughter, what he did for a living, how he would support a family. But by the looks of it, they had nothing to be concerned about financially. Would they think he was interested in Sharon for her money? He felt his hands become clammy.

Her first question surprised him. "Emily and Sharon, they're safe?"

"Oh..." He swallowed uncomfortably. He would not answer personal questions about her daughter. How they lived in Los Angeles was Sharon's business. Safe, he could answer that. "They're safe."

Stella could see he was uncomfortable and was glad he would not easily betray Sharon's trust. "How did you meet?"

He really wished Sharon was there with him. These were types of questions he knew she should answer, not him. Then it hit him. Why was she asking him these questions? Was it some type of test? Had Sharon not explained to them how they met?

"You're taking advantage of him being alone." Andy smiled, his heart beating faster as Sharon appeared. "Really mother." She had a bright smile on her face, her nose and cheeks flushed red from the cold. "So, sorry I was late." He stood up as Sharon kissed her mother on the cheek. She removed her gloves and her beanie before she hugged him. "Hi," she whispered so only he could hear her. Andy smiled wrapping an arm around her but released her quickly.

Their eyes met. Sharon felt a flutter in her chest, smiling when Andy could not look away.

Then Sharon turned to the sleeping boy on the couch. She hurried over to him, sitting by his sleeping form. Her fingers moving through his hair with a kiss to his temple. "Let the boy sleep pumpkin." Her mother said softly-teasingly. Andy looked over at the woman to see a genuinely intrigued smile on her face. "I'm going to help Martha in the kitchen," Stella said.

"Was the flight alright?" Sharon asked taking his hand so he would sit next to her.

"Tommy loved it," Andy said relieved, watching as Sharon removed her coat. He had been worried, it was Tommy's first time on a plane and was not sure how it would go. But the boy had spent the entire flight questioning Andy about how a plane stayed in the air. The flight attendant's knowledge tested once or twice too.

Sharon placed her hands on Andy's, seeking warmth. He understood immediately, rubbing them between his, trying to rid her of the iciness. They had both been worried about how it would be after seeing each other again. She had left when they had just started getting into the first stages of dating.

"I'm glad you made it safely. I was worried you'd get stuck at the airport, then Tommy might have a different look at things and hate the snow." She grinned when she could see Andy had not been listening. Worrying about the more physical part of the relationship was not necessary. Almost as if trying to prove it, Andy leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips.

He watched her eyelashes flutter open before saying, "Couldn't help myself. You look beautiful." His eyes took in every part and feature of her face. Then traveling down her body for a quick, admiring glance. Her tight form-fitting jeans and purple skin tight blouse were more enticing than he could handle. Especially, since Sharon's mother and mother figure were somewhere nearby.

"Might be one of the reasons why I'm freezing, wanted to look nice for you," she said. Andy smirked, taking another careful look at her. He was lucky, fortunate. "This is not appropriate winter clothes. So, take as many looks as you want now before I head upstairs and change." Sharon said playfully. She leaned into him when he flashed the enticing smile that drove her crazy. Her nose tucking into his neck and inhaling the alluring scent that was entirely Andy. "You're warm," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Sharon closed her eyes. Embracing the moment.

The past few weeks had felt like the weight of the world had come over her. Even being home, spending time beside her parents, and getting access to all that had been taken away from her, did not comfort her like being held by Andy.

Overwhelmingly it occurred to her-as he held her-Andy was her safe space. He had calmed her after a panic attack from miles away, had left his restaurant just to accompany her, he began to take care of her from the moment they met.

Andy's nose brushed through the soft locks of her hair, oblivious to what she was thinking. "Your mom won't tease you mercilessly if we're caught?" he whispered.

She smiled, "my mom does not help in the kitchen unless it's a holiday or birthday. Martha has coffee brewing all day and only she knows how I like my tea." Sharon looked up, their eyes meeting. His fingertips brushing across her cheek when she blushed. He liked Stella even more now, stepping away to give them some privacy. Sharon could not stop the rush of warmth that filled her when she realized how much she truly missed him. He captured her lips in a soft kiss, moving in again when she hummed after breaking contact.

Yes, he could get used to the softness of her lips, of how she felt in his arms.

Sharon rested her nose against his neck again. Whispering. Asking him to talk, to say anything. _Just want to hear your voice_ , was her response to his silent question. Andy told her about the details of their travels. Up to the particulars of the very impressed taxi driver. He felt Sharon tense then. "Why didn't you tell me about your family?" He felt her holding her breath.

He was not sure what was going through her mind. But, he did not want her to put up walls to keep him out like she did when they first met. There would be nothing that could make him regret flying out to see her.

"Hola, Mi Niña," Martha said sweetly, smiling when she caught sight of the two of them. Sharon pulled away from Andy offering Martha a warm smile as she set the drinks out in front of them. Andy watched the women. Martha was not as professional as she was with Stella, with Sharon it looked like two longtime friends. Communicating through gestures and silent glances.

After Martha excused herself Sharon set to preparing a coffee to Andy's liking stalling from having to respond to his earlier question. He put his hand over her fidgeting one. "We'll have time to talk about it later." She looked at him and relaxed when there was no anger or questioning in his gaze. "I'm just curious as to why you thought you needed to hide it." He took the coffee.

"I wasn't hiding." She told him. "It just that all of this," she shrugged looking around the room, "it isn't easy to explain to someone who met me as a single mother, who was starving with no money. Who took advance payment from you to keep the electricity running." She put a hand to his cheek and smiled when he did. "I hope you know I wasn't keeping it from you because I didn't trust you."

Her hand slid from his cheek down to lace her fingers with his free hand.

They both looked over at Tommy who was beginning to stir. Sharon moved closer as the boy yawned and opened his eyes. He grinned happily at the sight of her. She scooped-as much as a six-year-old boy could be scooped-into her arms and smiled when he squeezed her.

She pressed kisses to his face, "I missed you," and more kisses.

"Me too," he said happily. They both laughed when his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Well, let's take care of that." Sharon looked over at Andy as she stood with Tommy's hand in hers. A silent way of asking him to follow. She led the boy through the house. His eyes were wide at the expansive home. Not ever having seen such luxuries. Just like his father, he was silent. Andy could only think of how underdressed he felt and the limited items in his and Tommy's luggage.

When they arrived in the kitchen Andy whistled under his breath. It was more expansive than the living room.

Martha turned to smile at them, Sharon looked over at Andy, only to see him walk around the impeccable-white kitchen. She knew he would appreciate it. It had been remodeled several times over the years. Her mother and father always making sure Martha had the best to work with.

"Martha, this is my friend Tommy." She lifted him to sit on the bar stool and Martha grinned at him. "We were hoping you might have some…" Sharon tilted her head to look at the boy, hoping he would ask for whatever he wanted. There had been a lot of grocery shopping in preparation for the boy's visit, hoping they would have anything he asked for.

"Chocolate milk?" Tommy asked shyly.

"Chocolate milk?" Sharon tickled his tummy earning a soft laugh. "Oh honey, chocolate milk is easy but Martha makes the most delicious food."

"Like Daddy?"

They turned to look at Andy who was admiring the stove and ovens, having missed his son's admission. "Yes, like Daddy. Better even." Sharon whispered, winking at Martha.

The boy thought for a second. "Grilled cheese. Lots of cheese."

"Oh yes. Please, Martha." Sharon asked happily. The woman nodded as she set a large glass of chocolate milk in front of the boy. Sharon walked over to Andy who had gotten lost in the pantry. She leaned against the door frame watching him look over all the produce.

For the first time since she arrived, she was able to truly appreciate him. He was stunning in the broadness of his shoulders, his toned body, his perfect features, handsome smile, the way his hands were much larger than hers and…well…what could she say? He was beautifully-handsomely-attractive.

"Should I be jealous of the kitchen?" She asked sultrily.

"A little," he said. "This place has a better set up then the restaurant."

Sharon doubted that but smiled walking over to where he was looking over spices. Her tongue running across her lips unconsciously. She deliberately slipped in front of him, blocking his sight to all the ingredients. He grinned. Moving slowly to put his hands on her hips. "Actually, no. No need to be jealous." There was nothing more enticing or beautiful than a smiling Sharon.

They took a moment to look at one another, gazes never wavering. Andy touched his lips to hers, lingering for a few seconds. Then parted his lips when Sharon's tongue pressed between them. Both of them forgot they were in her parent's pantry and melting into one another. Her hand moved up into the small strands of his hair behind his head. Andy pushed her against the shelves, his warm body feeling like a perfect haven. A little whimper escaped her. His hands remained steady on her hips, itching to move.

It was a new feeling for both of them. Holding and kissing Sharon felt easy, it felt as if every time he did, he discovered more about her. Andy felt joy in courting a woman for the first time in his life. For Sharon, kissing Andy felt simple. There was no thinking, no hesitation. She liked that he was not turned off by her making a move before him. She was safe to be herself with him.

There was a clearing of a throat that stopped Andy from moving his hands anywhere though. Sharon blushed as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. Andy chuckled softly looking over to see Martha taking something from the shelves and walking back to the kitchen.

He released a heavy breath, his hand moving to the small of her back. "Better it was Martha and not your mom."

"Oh god." Sharon snorted against his shoulder, not able to contain her laughter. "And of course, it would be at the age of twenty-nine and not as a teenager like every other girl out there." Andy chuckled too. Pulling back and kissing her temple before walking out of the pantry in search of his son.

Unknowingly leaving a breathless and aroused Sharon to stare at him as he walked away.

When Stella reappeared, Andy was in an apron. He had begged Martha to allow him to help. So, he was on duty of chopping vegetables for dinner preparation. While Sharon and Tommy ate grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, Stella watched them attentively, staying out of sight catching every movement and moment. Her daughter had told her about his loud and fulsome personality, practically sold him on a golden platter. Stella and her husband were hesitant but did not want Sharon to see their worry. Instead, they would take the time Andy was with them to analyze him. Stella would decide if she had to intervene this time. She would not let her daughter make the same mistake she had made with Jack. The situation was only made more difficult when seeing such happy faces. Martha was smiling from ear to ear as she listened on. The boy was on the stool on his knees gesturing animatedly along to his father's story. It was not until Sharon's head fell back, laughing out loud that Stella smiled. It had been too long since she witnessed that joy reach her daughters face.

The laughter halted with a loud scream.

"Grandmama!" They all turned to the happy shouting, Sharon jumping out of the stool wanting to see her daughter's expression when she spotted Andy and Tommy. And she was not disappointed. Her daughter let out a loud shrill when she entered the kitchen. Stella and Sharon covered their ears in identical poses, palms to each ear. Emily ran to meet Andy who lifted her easily. Her arms wrapping around his neck as Andy squeezed her to him.

"Sweetheart, you're all wet." Andy kissed the top of the girl's head but Em did not let go when he tried to get a better look at her.

"You're back." The girl whispered in his ear.

Before Andy could respond, there was a loud groan. Then shouting, "Stella, Sharon?" A tall, broad-shouldered man appeared. When he saw the full kitchen, he offered a hesitant smile. "She should be changed quickly. Before she gets sick. We had to walk from the end of the road, the snow is piling up," he said.

Sharon noticed her father look Andy over. Her parents had been supportive when she told them about him, but in that moment, she could see how wrong she was. Both her parents were tense, sharing a practiced amicable smile. When he caught his daughter's worried glance, he walked over to Tommy. "Hey there lad. You must be Tommy." The boy nodded looking at his dad for assurance of talking to the stranger. "Well, I happen to love grilled cheese too."

The boy pointed at the woman who had returned to her cooking. "Martha made it."

The man laughed before holding out a hand for Andy. "Richard."

Andy shook his hand, "Andy."

Sharon ignored his father's forced politeness. Her efforts of trying to take Emily let go of Andy were failing.

Instead, Andy said, "I'll come with you. Tommy come on."

Martha intervened, "let him eat. I'll watch him."

There was one thing Andy knew for sure, even though Sharon's parents were being polite the only person who was truly happy to meet him and Tommy was Martha.

Andy looked at his son, "You alright?" Tommy nodded happily, taking another enormous bite. "Martha might make you another grilled cheese if you ask politely." The boy smiled at the woman who was already pouring more chocolate milk into his glass. Andy started to follow Sharon, but before he left the kitchen he called back, "And behave!" He was not too worried, if Tommy wanted to find them he would not be shy to ask for them. Or go out on an adventure to search for them. Once Tommy warmed up to someone, there was no stopping him.

Andy climbed the staircase with Sharon ahead of him. Em had been quiet not saying anything but holding him tightly. When they arrived in a room that resembled a big pink-ballerina playroom Andy tried setting her down but she kept her hands linked behind his neck.

"Sweetheart, we have to get you changed. You'll get sick." He looked at Sharon worriedly as she pulled out some clothes from the closet.

"Emily, you have to let go." Sharon pulled the girls' fingers from around Andy's neck. Hating to hear the small sob that left her daughter's lips.

"Don't go!" Emily shouted when Andy moved aside.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised as he wiped her tears away from her cheeks. He followed Sharon's instructions of getting a towel and socks from the drawer, never straying too far. And the girl's eyes never left him. When Emily was warm under two layers of clothes Andy picked her up again at her request. Her hands around his neck in an instant. Taking the blanket Sharon gave him and laid it over the girl, he also pressed a soft kiss to her temple. He rubbed her back in soothing circles, looking over at Sharon as she handled the wet clothes. They both had the same concerned look.

It was not like Emily at all.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note:** Even though I've already written these chapters out and just do small changes and make corrections, mei. lei 098 wrote, "a request for next chapter, please for there for Andy and Sharon to have an intimate moment just the two of them, I mean talking or whatever but just fluffy moment where Sharon can be vulnerable with Andy." I hope this fulfilled your request. I promise we will have more private and intimate moments for the two of them in upcoming chapters. Until Thursday!


	15. Chapter 15: Late Night Conversation

**Author's Note:** If you haven't already read chapter fourteen, I posted a "surprise" chapter on Monday. Please read that first. Thank you for the enthusiasm. Hopefully, you all will continue enjoying this story.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Late Night Conversation

The snowstorm made it impossible for Andy and Tommy to make it to their booked hotel room. They were given one of the many guest rooms at the O'Dwyer residence, and Andy doubted any hotel room would be as beautiful or comfortable. It had a large king size bed, an en-suite bathroom, and a living space with a table, couch, and television. The room arrangement made Andy wonder how much time they were expected to spend there. He had even overheard Stella tell Martha to serve their breakfast in the bedroom. He interpreted that as meaning the morning would be spent away from Sharon and Emily.

Emily.

The little girl who cried every time he put her down. After getting her into warm clothes, the four of them had gone down to the basement. There was a large theatre room, stocked with comfortable reclining seats, a popcorn machine, soft drinks and a candy counter. If he had not heard about the stables full of horses, seen the impeccable kitchen, expensive art and Emily's ballerina bedroom he would have been surprised. Instead of concerning himself with the extravagance he took a silent Emily and held her against his chest and reclined in one of the seats. She had taken her nap pressed against him. Her small fingers wrapped around three of his.

Andy looked over at his son, sleeping comfortably under the thick blankets. Wondering how it was possible that Tommy loved every moment of his day but Emily had remained so withdrawn. She kept pleading for him not to _leave again_ _._ But, refused to answer any of his questions or Sharon's. At dinner, she sat in the seat next to him, and he had endured all of the glances Richard and Stella had given him. He would carry their granddaughter around and spoil her all he had to until she was back to her bubbly self. Emily had finally fallen asleep in her bed after he read three stories and a promise he would be there when she woke up.

At the sound of a creak in the hardwood floors, he was pulled out of his thoughts. He pushed up in bed when he heard the soft steps on the floorboards outside his door. Hoping it was not Emily out searching for him. However, he soon got his answer as the door slowly creaked open. He could not help but smile at the sight of Sharon peeking inside, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"Hey," he whispered.

He could see her tense slightly and take a step out of the room, waiting for him at the door.

When he was in front of her, he had to inhale a long breath.

"You were crying," he whispered. Her eyes were bloodshot red and swollen. She dropped her head, the last thing she wanted was him to see her. Her time back at her parents had not gone smoothly; she felt incredibly lonely. And the nights were the worst. She lifted the blankets she was carrying and handed them to him.

"Wanted to make sure you guys had enough blankets," Andy took them but kept his eyes steadily on her. "I didn't think I'd find you awake. It's not too cold, is it?"

"No. I just…" how did he tell her he was worried about her daughter. By the looks of it, she did not need to be reminded. "I couldn't sleep." He said, turning to look back at his son who was still sleeping soundly. For the second he glanced away, she closed her eyes hoping he would stay and just talk to her for a little bit longer. "Give me a second." He walked over to Tommy laying one of the extra blankets over his son, flipping on the bedside lamp just in case he woke up and stepping out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Sharon was standing in the hallway looking at the wall, completely oblivious to him watching her. Her posture was so rigid. He was afraid her emotional duress was causing her physical pain. It surprised him when he noticed she was wearing the sweater he had lent her back in Los Angeles. She had to have purposefully packed such a bulky thing, meaning that a part of him even if it was just a sweater brought her comfort. He unfolded the second blanket she had given him and placed it over her shoulders. Instead of tensing more, as he expected, she relaxed.

"How about we go down to your very warm and cozy theatre room to have some tea?" He took her smile as a hopeful sign. Reaching for her hand he brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Sharon stepped forward into his space and let out a shaky breath the moment his arms wrapped around her. He pulled her into a tight hug and did not release her until Sharon stepped away.

"I can use some tea," she told him.

They walked together, hand in hand. Stopping in the kitchen first. Despite Sharon's earlier confession that only Martha knew how to prepare her tea, he set out to do the best job he could. She sat silently on one of the barstools. Her eyes unfocused again, and when Andy asked if she wanted sugar four times, he received no response. Tentatively, he walked over to her and got her attention by putting his hand to her cheek. Her exhausted gaze flickered over to his.

Chills ran down her spine when she noticed his worried gaze. "Should I not be touching you?" By her confused expression, he knew he was not making any sense. "You're sweating, your heart is racing, you're shaking, and you have tears running down your cheeks. I think you're having a panic attack." And then the pain came, her chest ached, and she could not catch her breath. He took a full step back pushing her chin up and taking a deep breath hoping she would try and do the same. When she did, he nodded, and said, "again."

They spent a few minutes taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly. Andy set a fork in front of her. She looked at him confused. "Focus on that for a while. Just the fork. Ignore whatever else is going on as much as you can." And she did. Noticing the four points, and how those would sound like when they scratch a plate. The feel of the silverware against her fingers. Andy prepared the tea and waited until her head tilted up several minutes later.

When she noticed, him leaning against the counter, waiting. She felt the need to explain, to apologize. "I usually take a walk, but…"

"…the storm." He finished for her. "Tell me if it's too much okay?" And then he was in front of her, his fingers running through her wet hair from the sweat and brushing it back from her cheek and neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft touch. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and that's when she fully gave in, leaning into his touch. His arm moved around her pulling her from where she was sitting so she could stand. Then he had complete access to pull her entirely into his arms. His hand ran up and down her back as she curled into him, seeking out his warmth.

It was in that moment that Andy was sure he had made the right decision in making the trip.

He whispered, "I know after I had panic attacks in the past, I feel exhausted. How about I walk you back to your room?"

She did not understand why? But there was a comfort in knowing that he understood, that he had gone through an attack before. Perhaps, it meant she knew he would not hold any judgment. Whatever it was, she did not feel so lonely anymore.

"I'd like to just be with you for a bit longer," she responded. As she stepped out of his arms, he nodded taking the tray of tea and followed her.

She turned on the dimmed lights in the theatre room, taking her tea as he set it down on one of the table trays. It was not Martha's, but she had a suspicion he had watched Martha make it because it was close. Closer than anyone else had ever gotten it. It felt soothing. Not just the heat of the liquid, but knowing that he cared enough to try and get it just right.

Andy sat down on one of the recliners and watched as she sipped, then looked down at the teacup, sipped, looked down, and then, again and again, repeated the same cycle. He knew she would talk when she was ready.

Sharon turned to look at Andy when she took the last drink of her tea. He was resting back in the recliner, eyes closed. Over thirty minutes had passed. Her eyes scanned his face; he looked at ease, peaceful. For the first time, she noticed the muscle shirt and light-blue pinned stripped pajama bottoms he was wearing and bare feet. She shook her head. He apparently did not need any extra blankets. She wiped away her tears, not knowing why they had started again. But, she felt exhausted, just wanting to be able to rest. Nevertheless, not wanting to leave Andy's side either. She took a long deep breath which helped her relax, and stop the tears. She slowly set the teacup down before she walked over to him and eased down on the armrest beside him.

As soon as he felt her fully seated, he opened his eyes and placed his hand on her thigh. The back of her fingertips brushed against his cheek and smiled at him. "What are you thinking about?" He closed his eyes enjoying her soft caress. He had been on the other end of her touch, but it had never felt that intimate as if she was treasuring him being in front of her.

"You and Emily. How I wish there were something I could do for both of you."

"Hmm," he felt her fingertips move from his cheek to run her fingers through his hair. "You've helped. You know? Today was the first time I felt at home here since I've been back." He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss. He removed her glasses, causing her to close her eyes knowing how much he loved watching the color of her eyes express what she was feeling.

It was overwhelming.

"Let me be here for you and Emily," he whispered. "As I told you on the phone you don't need to do it all alone." Sharon watched him shift in his seat and leave a small space beside him.

"I can use a little body heat."

She smiled at the small smirk on his lips. She nodded, clearing her throat. But instead of sitting next to him he watched her move to the blanket she had dropped on the floor, pick it up and walk back to him. Taking the space beside him. He helped her lay the blanket over both of them.

"By the way you are dressed, I doubt you really want body heat," she teased as she shifted in the small space he made for her.

It was true. He was used to sleeping with only boxers, or completely in the nude if it was an extra hot night in Los Angeles. Heat was the last thing he searched for while sleeping. However, he relished in the warmth she offered as she snuggled deeper into his side, pulling the blanket higher. Her nose deep into the crease of his neck. One of her hands wrapped around his chest.

"I risked hypothermia coming out here from L.A.," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head when she chuckled at his exaggeration. "I deserve a little hugging."

"Hugging?" she smiled against his shoulder. "I think this is called cuddling."

"No," he grumbled surprising her. "I don't like that word," Andy said softly. "It feels like some forced thing, couples need to do."

"Well, honey I hate to disappoint, but this isn't hugging." She closed her eyes when she felt his heart beat against her ear. She could not remember experiencing anything so intimate or soothing in a very long time. "It's cudd—"

"Nope," Andy said with a smile on his lips when he could feel Sharon relaxing against him. It felt like they had been holding each other that way for years. It was comforting, safe and warm. "How about huddling? Cuggling? Or huggling?"

She chuckled against his skin. "Okay, Andy. We're huggling."

He hummed, pleased. A smile is spreading across his face.

They spent a few minutes in silence, and he knew she had not fallen asleep by the way her thumb slowly stroked the skin of his thumb. Her breath was warm and soothing against his neck. The way her body pressed heavily against his side was deeply satisfying. Sharon listened to his heartbeat and paid careful attention to his body heat. It was the first night since she arrived in Salt Lake City where she felt safe and comforted.

"Where do you go when you take your walks?" he whispered into her hair. Her thumb stopped moving, and she stiffened. "You have some hot date?" he tried teasing.

Sharon did not laugh or catch the joke. "No." Then hummed trying to move deeper into his side. "Sleep, it hasn't been easy. I go out in the middle of the night to work on cleaning out the house I shared with Jack. The snow is up to my knees. I just…"

When she did not continue after several minutes, he tried helping. "Don't want anyone to see you cry?"

"I don't want to feel or hear myself cry again," she mumbled. Too afraid he might actually hear her. However, it was as if Andy knew what she was going to say before she did. He maneuvered, to wrap his arm around her back and pull her closer. "I feel stretched thin," she said.

"Let me help you then. Just tell me how."

Sharon wondered how to explain how lonely she felt. How much everything she was fighting for with lawyers meant nothing to her anymore. How irrationally she missed him and Tommy. How difficult it had been to communicate with her parents.

So, she would start with the easiest first.

"My parents we don't…" she started fidgeting with his fingers.

"Don't talk," he helped her.

"Yeah," her voice trembled. "We seem to be walking on egg-shells. They are angry that I left, that I left without their permission. That I did not take their granddaughter out of what they believed was a dangerous household because of Jack. They loved Jack at first, he won everyone over. Over time, they saw things that I neglected to notice, and it angered them that I did not listen. I ignored their warnings."

Andy listened with rapt attention. How could they blame her for what Jack had done? She had fallen in love with a man and had raised a wonderful, beautiful and intelligent little girl while trying to sustain a relationship with an alcoholic man, who chose his addictions over the two girls in his life. Mostly, a twenty-nine-year-old woman should be allowed to make whatever decision she wanted with her life.

He thought of the way they had been treading carefully around him too.

"The same way their warning you about me?"

"I'm not sure what they think of you, Andy. I think they're hesitant and afraid of losing us again. When I was with Jack, I did everything to make that marriage work. I even stepped away from them. Cut ties. When they were around it was just for Em. But, when the FBI showed up…it was them who took me in without question. Them and Fernando." She took in a heavy breath. "Then I vanished on them again. When I finally got the annulment, something they don't believe in, I got a loan from Fernando and went to the only place I felt I had something that belonged to me. Los Angeles." She took a long breath trying to settle herself. "I think you're a reminder for them…of my life with Jack. Of my failures."

Andy laced their fingers together, "I hope you know there's more than the bookstore there for you. You have a place at the restaurant, in my home, in our life." Sharon felt tears pool her eyes. "Tao, Julio, Buzz, even Provenza, you've become a friend to all of us. "And Amy, she looks up to you."

She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her crying at bay.

"That's why Emily and I are flying _home_ with you and Tommy. This isn't my place anymore." He ignored the sniffle not wanting her to feel uncomfortable by her tears. "My parents and I will have to work things out from afar if we can't in the next few days."

"Are you sure? You have a pretty good setup here. We're huggling in a theatre room for Christ's sakes."

She smiled knowing he was teasing. Slowly cleaning her tears away against his shoulder on the muscle shirt.

She knew she needed to explain her situation and did not know if they would have another moment alone.

"My mom had wealthy parents." Andy squeezed her hand not wanting to pressure her into saying more than she wanted. "My mom left their home when they were pressuring her to marry a boy inside their group of friends. She was only eighteen. Not ready for any commitment. But, two years later she fell in love with Dad. Long story, short, he was a student at Utah State University, a year after her. They got married, when she was twenty-three, and he was twenty-two. My grandparents eventually came around and accepted him. They truly loved him. In the end, everything my grandfather had made and inherited was left to my mother."

"I thought you said you had aunts and uncles?" Andy asked.

She nodded against his chest. "Mom has to give them an allowance, until the day they die."

"You'll get the entire inheritance when…"

Sharon put her hand over his mouth; she could feel the smile on her hand. "Yes." She frowned dropping her hand from his lips. She hated the thought of having so much money, to be in charge of such an enormous fortune. She leaned further into his touch when he kissed the top of her head. "I hate to think about it."

He pulled her a little tighter when he heard the vulnerability in her voice.

This was one of the many reasons he had fallen for her. Her humbleness. Now he was sure of it. Not being able to gloat or say out loud without nervousness or becoming a little red that she would inherit a fortune of money. Instead, she went to school, became a teacher. And lived in Los Angeles without calling her parents and asking to bail her out.

"Why did they choose your mom?"

"My grandparents said it was because she was the only one that didn't rely on the money being there. My aunts and uncles, they just waited for the money to come in, to get a position in the business. But mom studied and got a job as a lawyer. She was a great lawyer, and recently became a judge."

"Wait!" He pulled back from her and looked down at Sharon as she frowned. "Your mom is the judge?" Andy suddenly felt very intimidated and impressed.

Sharon nodded smiling proudly. "My dad runs the advertising business that my grandparents started." Her hand landing on his cheek. "But mom never wanted that life, and he was willing to keep the family business thriving. Even if it meant working for his parents-in-law for years." She smiled at him, stroking his cheek. "I thought the taxi driver told you about mom."

"I just assumed it was your dad."

Andy thought for a few minutes. "I'm a little frightened of your mom now." Sharon smiled at him. "What will happen when all of this is in your hands?"

"It'll be sold," Sharon whispered resting her cheek on his chest again. "Taking care of the family business is not something I want to do, and my parents don't want it of me either. Uncles may be interested but none I'd trust with financials. They only come around when their allowance is running low. My parents love that I became a teacher. They know I'd never be happy in advertisement." Sharon looked down where his hand was holding hers. "They know inheriting all of that is a burden for me, but I know the luxuries and advantages I have. I'm not crying about being a rich white woman." Andy smiled. "I'm scared of losing everything they've worked for. So, I rather not think about it until I have to. Of how I'd continue to do well with all of it. Make my grandparents and parents proud."

"Sharon, why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

She looked up and met his gaze. "Because I didn't want to see that look."

Andy pulled back looking at her confused. "What look?"

Her voice was soft. "You're intimidated."

He chuckled. "Since the first time I met you." He admitted with his brows furrowed. "Your economic status does not intimidate me. You intimidate me. It makes me want to work harder but is also sexy as hell that I have a girlfriend that's smarter and sexier than I am. The money does nothing to change that or nothing to change how I see you or will interact with you in the future."

"Girlfriend?"

Andy grumbled under his breath making her laugh. She leaned forward pressing her lips to his. Surprising him when she leaned in when he tried pulling away, her hand going behind his neck. His arm went to her waist as she made a small humming sound.

"I flew 689 miles for a kiss. I'd hope I can call you my girlfriend." He smirked when a smile graced her face. He kissed her again, softly. "I'm happy I know now that I shouldn't mess with your mom."

Sharon simply rolled her eyes. "Tell me. Have you had enough body heat yet?"

"No, I don't think so." He grumbled. "Plus, didn't you get the memo? This is your bed tonight."

There was no part of her that wanted to get up. Instead, she whispered, "You can't possibly be comfortable."

He pushed her chin up and captured her lips in a soft searing kiss. She whimpered, pushing up to deepen it. His hand traveled up her back and into the locks of her hair, holding her against him for a second longer. He thought of Provenza telling him he was rushing things when he told him he would be traveling to Sharon's hometown. He knew his friend meant well since he did not have a good track record when it came to relationships. But, every time he saw Sharon, every time she smiled at him, or laughed at one of his jokes, whenever she walked into a room he knew there was something special about her.

"I am beyond comfortable," Andy said softly, a small smirk on his lips.

She shook her head at him but did not argue, resting her cheek against his chest and laying a hand across his body. Andy pulled the blanket higher to cover Sharon up and moving it off of him. He was not sure how much sleep they could get in that position. He had not slept in a similar position since he and Rachel were a couple. Then it suddenly struck him. He had never held a woman this way, not even Rachel. The body heat was always too much for him.

"Andy?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you spend Christmas with Sandra? You do Thanksgiving together."

"She visits her cousins; it's always awkward when they are trying to set her up with a friend and trying to marry me off to another cousin." Sharon snorted. "We decide Christmas would be discussed every year, Thanksgiving and Halloween we'd spend together, Easter would be hers and New Year with me."

Sharon yawned. "Hmm, Easter's important to me."

That was left in the air. They went silent, Andy wondering internally what an Easter with Emily, Tommy, himself and Sharon would look like.

"Sharon?" he called.

The only response he received was soft breathing and a slack hand in his. He smiled. Then closed his eyes, wondering how and when his feelings for her started changing so quickly. He decided not to dwell on it and instead enjoy being able to make sure she rested for a night.

* * *

Sharon hated whoever the perpetrator of her being woken up was. As she opened her eyes, she noticed Martha looking conflicted. The second thing she realized was Andy was no longer laying in the recliner with her.

"Mi Niña, el Señor Flynn woke up and ate breakfast with Emmy and Tommy." Sharon nodded sitting up, yawning. "He asked me not to wake you up, but I know you wouldn't want to miss this."

Sharon took in Martha's comforting smile, then took the woman's extended hand. Her coat was handed to her at the front door as she slipped into her boots. As soon as she stepped outside, she heard screaming and then laughter. Her eyes landed on Andy out on the front lawn, on the ground with both her daughter and his son piling on top of him. There was a small, lopsided snowman struggling to stay upright, not too far away from them. She recognized the scarf and gloves that adorned him as some of Emily's.

"Best snow angel gets the first hot cocoa!" Andy shouted.

Both kids climbed off of him lying beside him and opening their arms and legs wide, cheering when Andy started counting down from thirty.

"He's been out there for over an hour. He must be freezing. He's not wearing the proper clothes." Sharon turned to her mother who looked as impeccable as she always did.

"He won't complain. He just wants the kids to have fun. Nothing matters more to him then seeing Tommy smile," Sharon said feeling slightly defensive.

There was a long moment of silence between them, only Andy, Tommy and Emily's laughter filling in the expansive yard.

"I'm sorry about how your father and I have been behaving." Stella took a long breath when Sharon kept her back to her. "We are just worried about you. How much could you possibly know about him?" Sharon started fidgeting, her nails pressing into the skin of her palm. "Sweetheart, you just met him."

Sharon watched Andy run around, Emily and Tommy chasing him. "I just met him, but I know he loves Emily," then she looked over at her mom. "He looks at her just like he looks at Tommy and that's how I know he is nothing like Jack." She did not want to disappoint her parents, but she also knew behind their worry and protectiveness was understanding, kindness, and respect for her choices. If she did not explain what she was feeling, they'd never understand. "I'm open to a relationship with him because he's showed me how much he cares for Em and me. In turn, I've started caring about him." Stella noticed the fear in her daughter's eyes. She stepped forward putting a hand to her cheek. "I like him Mom but…" she looked over at Andy who was lying in the snow again. "I'm going to LA no matter what, but I know you were right about Jack, so, I will take your word of caution into consideration. I don't want to push you and Dad away again." She steadied her breathing and continued, "I can't lose you and Dad like I did when I was married to Jack. I need you to see that Andy is a good man. Just like I know he is. I need you to be okay with this."

"Sharon!" she quickly turned to see Tommy running towards her. She caught him in her arms, kissing the top of his head. "Come play."

"Nah bud, I think it's time to go inside." Sharon smiled at Andy who was carrying her daughter in his arm. "It's getting really cold, but maybe Sharon can join us from some hot cocoa." He stopped in front of her noticing the tension between both women. Then looked over at Stella who was watching him with great intensity. "You okay?" He whispered so only Sharon and Emily could hear.

When she nodded, he did not look convinced but nodded taking Emily inside.

As soon as Andy was inside Sharon felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. She released a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I will try harder, I will make an effort to get to know him, and wherever you go, my darling, your dad and I will always be here."

"Thank you," Sharon whispered.

She hoped it was one step closer to her mother seeing what she had seen in Andy. In hopes that Stella and her father would understand that happiness had been hard to find long before Jack's arrest. That Andy and Tommy had helped her feel joy again and learn how to be a better mother again. And if it did not work out between her and Andy, that she would still stay in Los Angeles.

In the comfort of the living room, they all gathered around, mugs filled with hot cocoa and marshmallows piled up over the rim. Richard joined them, sitting closely to his wife as they watched their daughter laugh at the antics of the two boys who were charming their way into her heart.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note:** Hi, I hear you all. There will be more private moments between Sharon and Andy, Emily will talk about what is bothering her. They will eventually go back to Los Angeles, however, there is some more they have to do in Salt Lake. Please let me know what you think. And thank you for the continued support.


	16. Chapter 16: New Year's Eve

Chapter Sixteen

New Year's Eve

On New Year's Eve morning, Sharon heard a soft knock on her door. She had been awake for the better part of an hour, staring at the ceiling wondering how it was that she already craved sleeping in Andy's arms again. Maybe it was more than that. Maybe it was craving to learn more about him and to have another long conversation.

A second knock came: she knew Emily would barge in, Martha would knock but walk in if Sharon did not call out immediately. Her mother would send Martha. And her father would never call for her this early in the morning.

"Come in."

As the door opened, she saw the familiar messy hair and brown eyes through the small crack. She felt confused for a second before pushing up from the bed and walking over to him. When she opened the door completely he was standing with his hands behind his back, looking at her shyly.

"Your Daddy still asleep?"

"Yup and he's snoring," Tommy said.

Sharon chuckled and then offered a sympathetic smile as she walked over to him and lifted the boy in her arms. He was quick to rest his head on her shoulder and relax in her arms. Sharon held him tightly as she walked back into her bedroom. She lowered herself down onto the bed.

Tommy's head popped up, and he smiled at her.

"You're pretty and nice," he whispered as if he was afraid anyone else would hear.

She leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "You're handsome and nice too."

He smiled climbing off her lap and onto the bed, finding his way under her sheets. Sharon smiled as she saw his small form curled in her large bed. She looked over at her open door and knew Andy would come looking for her as soon as he woke up, knowing Tommy would not go anywhere else.

She climbed into the bed with him and sat up against the headboard. When he peeked up at her, she could see that he was expecting to be told he could not be in her bed. To ease his worries, she moved under the sheet with him and turned on her side to be able to face him. She ran her fingers through his messy hair and realized as he rubbed his eyes that he was still sleepy. He had tried to find a way to escape Andy's snoring. She smiled as she leaned forward to kiss his forehead and was surprised by how quickly he curled into her.

"Can we have more blankets?" He whispered. Sharon lifted her head to find them and brought them up to cover both of them. "Thank you." He said as he closed his eyes. Sharon smiled as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb and then rested her hand in between them watching as his eyes closed slowly and then his breathing evened.

Every time she saw the boy, her heart leaped. There was something in his eyes that showed a genuine excitement every time he saw her. It reminded her of her students, how much they looked up to her and how she knew she was genuinely inspiring them. In addition to that, Tommy sought her for cuddles and hugs and relished in them as long as he could.

It was Stella who walked in to find her daughter snuggled in with the boy, both of them sleeping peacefully. It explained her absence in the kitchen. It was a tradition to wake up early on holidays to begin preparations for dinner. Stella walked closer only to smile at the way her daughter looked so at ease. She leaned over and brushed a lock of hair away from her daughter's face and whispered, "Pumpkin."

Sharon woke up slowly her first instinct was to make sure Tommy was still asleep and then to search for her mother.

"Where's Martha?"

Stella looked slightly offended but recovered quickly knowing it was strange for her even to be around so much the past few days. It had been years since she stepped into Sharon's bedroom. "In the kitchen waiting for us." Sharon nodded, looking at Tommy again, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. They were both surprised when he did not stir. He continued to sleep profoundly as Sharon climbed out of bed.

"Has he been here all night?"

"No." She looked at the alarm clock. She had turned it off so it would not wake the boy. "A couple of hours. I think Andy's snoring is becoming an impediment to his sleeping."

Stella smiled looking at Tommy with a fond smile. "We can give him his own room tonight, or he can sleep with Emily."

Sharon nodded, "I'll talk to Andy about it." Sharon retreated into the bathroom. Stella stood in the bedroom a few minutes, sighing when she remembered that Tommy's mom was very much in the picture. It concerned her because it meant she was also very much in Andy's life. How would that affect her daughter's relationship with Andy if it continued to move forward? How did she keep her promise to her daughter when she could see all the ways this could go wrong?

She hesitantly left the room telling herself she would _try harder_ as her daughter asked her to.

As Sharon made her way to Andy's bedroom to let tell him Tommy had found his way into her bed, she overheard his voice coming from Emily's room. She slowed down as she approached the open door.

Andy's voice was gentle, "I thought we made a deal?"

"No more crying?" Emily asked.

"No more crying," Andy agreed.

Sharon peeked inside to see them sitting on the floor, face to face. Andy was tying Emily's laces, and her daughter's eyes were swollen from tears. When he finished lacing the shoe, he squeezed her foot earning a small smile. He poked her stomach earning a joyous laugh. "You know I won't break my promises, right?"

"You aren't leaving again?" Emily asked. Andy tried responding to that. He had not left, but trying to find a way to explain that to a four-year-old was not going to help. "Why'd you leave?"

Andy took a moment. Emily kept her eyes steadily on him. He had not understood what was going on the previous day, but things were starting to line up and make sense. In her eyes, he had vanished from her life. Just as people had been doing for the bigger part of her life.

"I had to take care of the restaurant and bookstore…" he shook his head that was no reasonable explanation.

"But you don't want to take care of Mommy and me no more?" Her pink glasses fogged as she bowed her head trying to hide her tears.

"Oh Sweetie, of course, I do." It was too painful to see the girl in so much heartache. How did he explain to her that there was nothing more he wanted to do than be able to care for them?

What she said next worried Andy about how much he held back in trying to show his affection for her. "I won't play with Tommy's toys no more or hang pictures on the frigerator." She sniffled, wiping her nose with her sweater sleeve. How much had the girl been thinking and blaming his unexplained disappearance on herself? "I promise." Then a loud cry escaped her lips.

Tears welled in his own eyes as he swiftly reached for the girl, pulling her into his arms, sitting her in his lap. She curled into his chest, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I can be gooder," Emily cried.

"Oh, sweetie you are already the best little girl," Andy kissed the top of her head. "I did not leave because you were bad." He pulled her away from his chest and removed her glasses, brushing her tears away. "I left because you needed to see your grandparents and we live so far away from each other. And I have to care for the restaurant and needed to protect your books at the bookstore. But I will always come back. Every time I leave, I will come back." He kissed her forehead and held her tight. "I will always want to take care of you and your mommy," Andy promised.

He looked up when he heard footsteps to see Sharon at the door. She looked utterly devastated. But walked over to them sitting by Andy's side, reaching over to brush her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Don't leave no more," Emily whispered.

"Okay, I promise I won't." He leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead. "Forgive me for leaving?"

"Daddy leaves too, and Pappy." Then the tears began again.

"Come here," Sharon took her daughter into her arms and hugged her tight. Emily's arms curled around her mother's neck. "I have to tell you something, my angel. No one, has ever, ever, left you. Your Daddy went away because he had to pay for some bad things he did. Remember what we talked about?" The girl nodded.

"He loves me very much," she whispered through her tears.

"Yes, he loves you so much. You are his princess." Emily hiccupped, her crying subsiding. "And Pappy never left. We just went to the bookstore. I took you from Grandmamma and Pappy's house." Sharon looked over at Andy. He offered a soft smile. "And Andy," she took a long breath, "well he…he didn't leave either. We are going back with him to the restaurant and bookstore. It was Mommy who took you. No one has ever left you, my angel. They all love you."

"I wasn't bad?"

"No," both adults said together.

"You could never do anything that would make me want you to go away." He leaned over kissing Emily's temple as his arm snaked around Sharon. They sat there for a few minutes waiting. Waiting for what, neither was sure. They knew one conversation was not going to change everything, but hopefully, it would reassure Emily that she was very much loved.

"I'll leave you two girls to chat. I need to check on my boy." He winked at Emily as he pushed off the floor. Happy to see she was okay with him leaving for the first time since they arrived. He leaned down a pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Sharon started, "He's in my—"

"In your room, your mom told me."

As he walked away, Sharon felt a heaviness in her chest. Even though, she knew Andy would forever be in Emily's life as he promised she knew the relationship they were in could be temporary. She was not sure what would happen then. How much would Andy be a part of her daughter's life? Would it end badly for them? The ending to her marriage with Jack had been a disaster. But Andy's…well he was still married.

She was dating a married man.

Before she could panic, she remembered why she was there in the first place, her daughter.

She placed a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Want to come prepare New Year's Eve dinner with me, grandma and Martha?"

"But I haven't even had breakfast?" Emily whispered innocently.

Sharon smiled, "Well then breakfast it is." She leaned forward inhaling the scent of her daughter's hair and whispering _I love you,_ over and over. Until Emily had burst into a fit of giggles. Pulling out of Sharon's arms to kiss her mom on the lips and smile.

She leaned close to Sharon's face, pressed nose to nose, her little hands squishing her mom's cheeks and whispered. "I love you, Mommy."

It was in the middle of the day, Tommy and Emily running around the house. In and out of the kitchen where Sharon, her mother, and Martha continued to work on preparations. Her father and Andy were both somewhere in the house handling their businesses on the phone. She had taken Andy a sandwich earlier, and he was deep into the numbers, speaking angrily to whoever was on the other line. She felt slightly guilty, remembering that he had told her he had never left the restaurant since his grandfather died.

It was a soft caress on her back that had her finally realize she was staring at a pot of boiling water. "Come with me?" She tilted her head back to see Andy looking exhausted but hopeful.

Sharon looked over at Martha who hurried over to her. Shooing her off and taking over where Sharon had stopped. Her mother only smiled at them as they left the kitchen. Sharon then realized she could no longer hear the kids running around.

"Emily and Tommy?"

"Your Dad, he asked if he could take Tommy to the stables. They cleared some of the roads."

"Did he put enough clothes on them?" Sharon looked up at him worriedly.

Andy smiled at her, "Yes, we took care of it." He caressed her cheek soothingly. "Now about that walk you take in the middle of the nights, would you be up for one now?"

Sharon looked hesitant but stepped forward. Her hand was resting on his chest. "Honestly, I'd be afraid you'd freeze to death out there. You did not pack enough layers." Andy swallowed when her fingertips found her way under his t-shirt, fluttering against his muscular abdomen.

"Your dad helped me out with that too."

Andy pointed at a coat and sweaters sitting on the couch. Sharon recognized the clothes as Jack's and wondered where it had been stored all this time.

"What is it?"

She thought of lying to him but instead shook her head, "it's Jack's old stuff."

Andy looked back at the clothes then quirked his head at her. "You think he'd mind?" Sharon's eyes glanced up and let out a long laugh. "I don't mind wearing your ex- husband's jacket and sweater's." He shrugged, "I'm the one here right now, aren't I?"

Sharon hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He was great with his words and was sure he was clueless.

They walked hand in hand. They basked in the time they could be alone, the painful cold almost relaxing when he took in the landscape. He was surprised when she turned onto a property after only ten minutes of walking. They had lived so close by but still had kept apart from each other.

When they approached the house, Andy stopped as he noticed it was not much smaller than her parents.

"Just want to let you know, I'll probably never be able to buy a place like this for you." She closed her eyes. Those words came with so much. Meant he thought this was what mattered to her but also that he might see them as something that was for the long run. As if he had lifelong plans with her in mind. She turned when they were at the front door and put her hand on his arm.

"I bought this place." He looked at the door and back at her. "And I bought it because I knew it would make Jack happy. Not because it made me happy." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. She wanted to tell him that if they ever came down to the point in their life where they were to buy a home together, she would only do it if he would go at half and half.

"I can hear you thinking." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him. "I was sad most of the time I lived here." She stopped and looked up at her house and sighed hoping that would be enough for now.

It was as if Andy knew what she was thinking as he whispered. "I may be being presumptuous, but I knew the day you were storming up that bookstore staircase because you were jealous of Hobbs and Sandra that I knew I would be an idiot if I let you get away."

She searched his eyes for a lie, for something told her he did not mean it. Was waiting for the " _but"_ or the something to be exposed but there was nothing.

"I'm not there yet." She whispered. Sharon feared he would take it offensively, regret coming all the way. When he smiled, she relaxed.

He wrapped an arm around her—as much as their bulky clothing would allow—and nuzzled her neck to whisper in her ear. "That's okay, as long as you're not against getting there." Sharon shook her head not able to form her words, feeling Andy smile. "That's all I can ask for. Now," he pulled back. "Give me the tour and tell me where I can help."

As soon as they made it to the master bedroom, Andy started picking things off the floor. He could not imagine how painful it would have been to have been raided that way. To have been betrayed by the person you were supposed to be spending your life with.

"What the hell, did they think you were hiding in here?"

He turned around to see her arms crossed over her chest as she slowly spun around the room. "Had a judge's daughter to humiliate, I suppose." He walked over to her and pulled her to him.

"Let me hire someone to do this for you. The rest of the house needs some sweeping and mopping. They can pack whatever is salvageable in here, and you can go through the boxes out of here. You don't need to be attached to this place anymore."

She offered him a pained expression. "Isn't that taking the easy way out?"

Andy sighed shaking his head. "Sharon, you have not done anything the easy way."

"Plus, I have to be careful. No one can be trusted not to sell a story. It'll cause mom more problems."

He thought of the repercussions that Jack's errors had caused the entire family.

"Well then, it's you and me." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

She smiled at him placing her hand on his cheek. Taking in the way, he was working so hard to search her face for a sign of something. He was the first person in a long time to look at her as if they were completely infatuated. It scared her, but also made her feel a little more comfortable. He did not deserve to be here, both literally and figuratively, cleaning up after the mistakes Jack created.

"Morales, he said he knew some people that were discrete," she said.

He curved an eyebrow wondering why she was considering it now after she had just said no a second ago. She swallowed, "you're right, it is you and me. This doesn't concern me anymore, which means it's not your problem anymore either." Andy took her hand in his and laced it bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss.

"I know you don't need me to, but please let me cover the expenses then." Before she could ask why he explained himself. "I want to be a part of this process. I want to contribute. I do not want you to think money will be an issue for us. I do not want you to have to support me. Everything should go—"

"50-50." She whispered finishing his thought. She sighed relieved.

"Except for certain things," he said playfully. "Like dates," Sharon smiled when he kissed her lips again. "And certain days of the year." Although that made her curious, she could only chuckle.

He ran his fingers through her hair only for it to catch on a clip. His adorable scowl had her unclasp the clip and let her hair come undone. She was beautiful. His fingers ran through her locks, and he thought out loud. "You up for making new memories?"

"Here?" her voice was deep and throaty.

"Not in this particular room but in this house. I'd like you to have one last good memory because I know it was filled with many of you and Emily." Sharon nodded, "good so the last memory should not be of this disastrous bedroom." She followed him, being tugged along.

Once downstairs he pulled out his phone setting it on the floor. The emptiness of the house was ideal for a free speaker as the song started playing. Sharon quirked an eyebrow as he pulled her to him and slowly began to sway with her. Both his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, hers came around his neck.

There was something about the moment which she found completely romantic, but it was utterly absurd. Here she was dancing with a man who was slowly worming his way into her heart, in a home she shared with a man who had won her over with a charming smile. She felt dizzy, scared but, ironically, safe.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** When I started this story I knew how I wanted it to progress. I've been getting many questions on where I see this story going. So, I'll tell you it will not only be a story of how Sharon and Andy fall in love but how trust, love and the dynamics of family change when the two of them are young, at least in my opinion. You'll see an equal confident Sharon but with less hesitation and more going with her heart, willing to open up and both of them willing to figure it out for the sake of their relationship and their children. There will be time jumps (which I'll let you know at the beginning of a chapter) and hopefully a story you all will continue enjoying and responding to.

That said, thank you for the continued support. I hope to continue hearing from everyone!


	17. Chapter 17: Welcoming a New Year

**Authors Note:** Hi Everyone! Thank you for coming back for another installment, for those who are new thank you for joining us. Even though my chapters are prewritten I'm happy they can still oblige to some of the requests and give me ideas for chapters I'm stumbling to write at the moment. Sundishine2 said, "I definitely want more Sharon and Andy," and sweethregz1 said, "Want more private time with Shandy." Well, I hope this fulfills these wishes and any others who had similar ones.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Welcoming a New Year

Sharon did not remember when it was the last time she had two glasses of wine in the short span of an hour.

At dinner, she was distracted by Andy's left hand. It rested heavily on her thigh, her muscles fluttering under its weight, and she hoped the second glass would distract her.

After dinner, the party continued in the living room as it usually did on New Year's Eve. She was surprised when Andy willingly stood by her side through most of the evening, accompanying her during the conversations she was dreading. All the sympathetic looks, and the multitude of comments: _"he was embezzling money?" "And you had no idea?_ _" "T_ _hat poor little girl of yours_ _!"_ Sharon held his hand tightly whenever she needed the extra support. She internally thanked him for knowing when she had enough of a conversation and he was the one to personally excuse them from the guests. There was little to nothing she could say without causing some sort of scandal, or backlash for her mother. His hand was warm on her lower back as he guided her through the lavish party filled with political figures, and Sharon's extended family.

When people had the prudence to not mention Jack, Andy bared all the small chit-chat and aimless conversations, completely engrossed in Sharon. He was there to get her through the night so she would not feel the paranoia and panic he had been seeing her struggle through. But every once and a while—more than he'd like to admit—he got distracted by her beauty. She was wearing a form-fitting suit, her silk blouse unbuttoned, exposing just a hint of cleavage. It was driving him completely mad, his palms sweating and eyes unable to focus on anything else.

So, he excused himself before he was caught staring for too long.

There was a glass of champagne after her second glass of wine, and Andy could feel her leaning into him. She was not close to losing her balance or being drunk, but he noticed her eyelids were heavy and her body was incredibly warm. Most significantly it was the way her hand ran down his tie every time they were alone, or her fingertips grazed over his back in an intimate caress. She smiled at him in a way she never had, like if she wanted to be in a very private setting with him.

When Andy did step away, she caught herself missing him. But, out of the corner of her eye, she found him coming down the stairs a couple of times. It made her incredibly grateful that he was checking on the kids even though she was confident they were safe with the babysitter her mother had hired for the night.

At one point in the evening, she caught herself searching for him, and finding him in between all of the guests by the sound of his laughter. He was huddled around a group of lawyers. Boys she had grown up with. She realized as she saw them laughing at one of Andy's jokes that she had not worried about the impression he would make. With Jack, she often found herself following him, making sure he was not saying anything offensive or something that could embarrass her parents.

Sharon looked at the second glass of champagne in her hands. She had not considered Andy's feelings. He had told her once that he did not mind when others were drinking around him. But there he was around strangers baring all side comments and glances, and she had not been able to stop after her first glass for him.

She made her way to the kitchen, handing her glass off to one of the waiters and heading to the only empty room nearby, the pantry.

The moment she closed the door behind her she released a heavy breath and let her muscles relaxed feeling the tension ease out of her back and neck.

Then a gentle knock came with a "Sharon?" She pulled the door open letting him step inside with her. He smiled patiently.

"Sorry—"

Andy pressed a peck on her lips to stop her. Knowing that she was going to apologize for the amount she was drinking. He had seen that guilty expression on too many people not to recognize it.

"You're doing great out there," he said instead. She had told him how worried she was about facing everyone, that it might cause another panic attack or an outburst of some sort.

She smiled, shaking her head, "You've been helpful." She looked over his shoulders, at the door. After a long steady breath, she said, "I think I'm ready to go back out there." Andy took her hand in his. He was happy to see her walk back out into the party with her head held high. Their fingers still laced tightly.

It was when the shouting started, _thirty_ ringing in the air that Sharon forgot her manners walking away in the middle of the conversation, in search for Andy. She gasped in surprise when his hands found her waist. Even when he stepped away his eyes never left her. They couldn't. Even in her stress, Sharon radiated such confidence and beauty it was hard to ignore. She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. _Twenty_ was shouted out.

"You thought I was going to miss out on being able to kiss you in front of all these people." He pressed a gentle kiss against her jaw and felt her tremble. It was the effects of the alcohol he thought; she had less inhibition about how she reacted to his touch, his nearness.

 _Seven._

A soft brush of lips to her cheek.

 _Six._

A kiss on her forehead.

 _Five._

A peck on her nose.

 _Four._

His lips landed on hers, not able to wait any longer. The rest of the countdown was lost on them as her fingers moved under his coat, holding tight to the back of his shirt. He let out a deep, masculine groan that made her lose all thought. Andy's hands were tight around her, pulling her firmly against him. She whimpered as he deepened the kiss, the commotion around them gone. It was only them. Even though he had been beside her the entire night, even when they stepped away for glimpses, it was truly the first time she felt like she was alone with him. She pulled back inhaling a deep breath. Resting her forehead against his.

"Happy New Year," she whispered.

Her legs felt weak, her heart was beating rapidly, and she was completely turned on. All she could think of was taking him upstairs to her bedroom. She bit her bottom lip as she pressed herself closer to him. If she were not in a household full of her mother's guest, she would have pressed her lips against his again and continued the maddening pleasure she was experiencing.

"Happy New Year, I like to see you enjoying yourself," he whispered. His head jerked up as he looked around the room. Some eyes were on them. He could see scowls of disapproval. Others had gone back to the festivities and were enjoying the music. He released some of the pressure he was applying to her back, but she simply leaned further into him.

"How about we go check on our children?" she whispered into his ear.

He nodded taking her hand and letting her lead the way through the house and up the stairs. His eyes never left her body, the way she moved with each step, how her hips swayed sensually. There was something utterly intoxicating about her, and if he had only one clear thought, it was that there was no way he would let her go.

Tommy had chosen to sleep in Emily's room, they had set out space on the floor, but they found them both laying in the twin size bed. Andy pulled out his phone and took a quick picture knowing Sandra would appreciate it. Sharon walked over to them, pulling the blankets over both of them and pressing a soft kiss on each of their foreheads. Andy was surprised when she started removing her heels before standing up from the edge of the bed.

He bent down and picked up the shoes knowing it was her way to subtly say it was the end of the night. Her hand ran down his tie as she stood up, "I hope I do not ruin this night. But, I think I'm going to call it a night, I want to be ready for our trip back home tomorrow," for the first time that night she showed how much everyone's comments had weighed on her.

"Anything I can help with?"

Sharon shook her head, her eyes darting down to the children. He smiled, rubbing his hands up and down her arms knowing she was thinking the same thing he was: he loved that Emily and Tommy loved each other.

With a gentle kiss, he wished her good night at her bedroom door and walked back to the guest bedroom.

After dressing down into her oldest pajama bottoms and Andy's sweater, Sharon found herself tossing and turning, then pacing the bedroom, then looking over her bags to make sure she had packed everything. When she tried to close her eyes again, all she could think of was the music still going on downstairs. Of how she could be dancing with Andy, instead of lying in bed alone.

She huffed tossing the blankets aside and leaving her bedroom. She knocked first then pushed the door open. He was sitting up in bed talking on his phone but smiled at her. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and waited as he wished—who she could only assume was his parents, a Happy New Year. Her eyes drifted down his body; he had removed his shirt and tie, only left in his undershirt and dress pants.

As soon as hung up, he asked, "you okay?" as he watched her press her nails into her palm. When she did not say anything immediately, and he could see how distracted she was, he walked over to her and put a hand to her cheek getting her to meet his gaze.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered as he smiled at her. "You can ask me to leave if you want to be alone," she whispered into the silent room.

Andy shook his head then said a soft, "no."

There was still noise coming from downstairs, the music playing over all the laughter and conversation. "I think that's the first time I left one of my parent's parties without making the rounds to say goodnight."

"You don't owe any of those guests anything. Your parents, they'd understand if they heard everything those people were asking and saying." He caught her stray tear with his thumb. "I hope I wasn't overbearing." She shook her head, with a soft smile. "It was just that you were incredibly captivating in that outfit."

"A pantsuit?" she chuckled, wiping her tears and squeezing his hand in hers.

"Form-fitting pantsuit," he corrected.

She hummed. "Mom had some new clothes ordered for me, said my other clothes were tattered. Don't think she wanted to mention I've lost too much weight." There was a long pause. But then she sighed when he put his hand on her hip. "Please don't say any of those incredible sweet compliments of yours right now, because—"

"There's no way you'll ever get me to stop but I won't push." He tugged on her hip but moved closer himself. His fingers moving up to run through her hair, massaging her scalp. "You know how I feel about you and that's enough for now. Right?" She nodded, it was more than enough. It was overwhelming. "Plus, I was not the only one who had my eyes on you all night."

"What?" She gave him a confused expression.

"Those lawyers, they fancy you." Sharon scoffed, rolling her eyes.

She tensed slightly, "Is that why you were all laughing?"

"What?" Andy stumbled for a second, trying to recall what she was talking about. Then he remembered. "Of course not. They were making some political jokes, I half understood. Anyway, as soon as I told them we were together they backed off." He pulled her into his arms. She tilted her head back, enjoying the way his hands greedily grabbed her hips. He took the gesture as an invitation and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Sharon hummed pushing up on her toes to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart she made no effort to move out of his arms. "How about we sit for a while, listen to the music, and I can talk?" She smiled loving that he knew how much she found his voice soothing but did not make her feel silly about it. "When I say something interesting you can join me and talk too because I really do love hearing your voice."

They settled on the love seat, she closed her eyes and listened to him share a story about his childhood, how much he hated artichokes—that made her smile—how his dancing skills were limited to swaying. How he used to camp with his grandfather and loved the idea of taking his son and Emily.

Then he said, "I'd like you to meet my parents," she opened her eyes and focused on the contours of his face. When she did not respond straightaway, he began to tell her another childhood story.

Her fingers landed on his lips to stop him.

"I'd love to meet them, I haven't seen New York in years," she leaned forward pressing her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss on his cheek. Her fingers moving to his neck, softly caressing. "I have not forgotten for a moment that this is the first time you left the restaurant. You came to us, you hired people to finish cleaning out my house, and you've been incredibly patient."

"I honestly did not hesitate for a second to come out here," he said.

"Which is why I'm thanking you," she said softly.

He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his side. Her head resting against his shoulder, her hand over his chest. He whispered a soft _you're welcome._ And they sat together, staring at nothing, and enjoying each other's company and music downstairs. When she pulled her hand away placing it over her lips to cover her yawn, he kissed the top of her head.

Sharon turned her head up to look at him. He moved leisurely, touching his lips to hers. He had thought it would be a good night kiss but affection turned to eagerness. She parted her lips when his tongue pressed between them, and she moaned as he slipped his hand up through her locks of hair. Sharon pulled back exhaling loudly as Andy's lips moved down her neck. Her hand ran up, caressing the cool skin of his arm, as she slowly moved back. Andy guided her, making sure she was lying comfortably on her back. Their lips meeting again, his free hand moving softly, mapping out the lines and dips of her curves. Being able to let his hand travel across her body was better than he could have ever imagined.

Sharon captured his lip with her teeth and lightly nibbled on it before pulling away with a soft groan. Brown eyes opened looking into hers, neither of them said anything as Andy let some of his weight rest over Sharon's body. Her hand slipped under his muscle shirt, feeling his skin under her fingertips and pulling him down to her.

It was like taking in a breath of fresh air, and only he was breathing in all of Sharon. He could not quite place her scent, but it was blissful. Clean, simple, like flowers. As his lips moved back to her neck, he had the thought that he could spend the entire night there and he would be satisfied.

"You smell so good," He whispered into her ear.

Sharon smiled, her hands running up his back, under his arms and curling over his shoulders. Unable to tell him how much she was intoxicated by his scent too. He was kissing her again and a small-surprised whimper escaped her. Her knee bent and then curled around his thigh, tugging him closer. It was an intensity she had never quite felt before. Their breathing labored as Sharon started tugging on his muscle shirt. Andy helped her remove it, letting it fall to the ground.

She took a moment to appreciate his body, her eyes began a heated journey across his tanned skin. The amount of muscle that covered his upper body made her feel safe and protected. His arms, wide shoulders, and his strong back were mesmerizing. The dark hair on his chest was freckled with grey. Knowing that they both were at an age where playing games were no longer part of their every day suddenly calmed her. Her palm ran up his chest, neck, shoulders and landed against his cheek. Their eyes meeting. She slowly rolled her hips, trying to make her intention clear, receiving a groan he could not hold back. He laced their fingers together and pinned her hands over her head.

Sharon suddenly became very aware of the commotion still happening downstairs, how Andy's mouth had gotten lost in the most sensitive part of her neck. He lifted some weight off of her, allowing her to shift, releasing her hands and slowly moving his hands at a tantalizing pace to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Softly teasing with his fingers against her hips and abdomen.

"Andy," she whimpered. He made a soft noise in acknowledgment. "This is completely unsexy, I know but…"

She closed her eyes as he groaned in her ear, "…condoms." Sharon groaned too, annoyed, realizing with his intonation, that he did not have any either. Her hands still stroked his perspired skin, up and down his back. "No luck in your parents having any around here?" He asked. Sharon chuckled, taking a long breath as he pulled back. He settled on his knees above her. He took her hand and pulled her up to sitting position. He tangled his fingers in her hair leaning down to kiss her fully. "You're perfect," he slowly brought his lips across her jaw and down her neck. "If there wasn't a house filled with people partying—" Andy started. Sharon hummed, understanding. Neither of them would hesitate in going out to search or buy something. They separated, standing, with a plan to put an end to the night but they were drawn back to one another.

They fell into the bed, rolling in the sheets, hands wandering, getting to know what they enjoyed and responded to. Where they liked to be touched and caressed. Andy moved on to his knees again. She did not release him, sitting up, her nails softly scratching his back.

Her lips moved sweetly against his skin, traveling down his neck. Sharon turned her nose toward his chest and inhaled the scent of him. A smell that she had slowly begun to identify as being Andy, being comfort and safety. But there was something missing, there had been since he arrived in her hometown. The smell of his being in the kitchen all day. She curled a finger into his belt loop.

"Come." She tugged on it.

Andy groaned and shook his head, his lips brushing hers softly "There's no way this predicament," they both looked down between them, the bulge in his pants too prominent to go unnoticed. "Will go away, if I continue fooling around with you."

She hated the term "fooling around" but the way Andy growled made it sound incredibly sexy. His mouth was against hers once more, the wet warmth of his tongue, and the soft sound he made in the back of his throat—and how she responded in kind without thought was driving her crazy. She let herself enjoy it and focused on the way her pulse faltered at the light scrape of teeth on her lower lip. He pulled back breaking the kiss, "shower," he left her there sitting on the bed, panting.

His gaze devouring her as he took one glance back at her. The maddening way she was biting her lip. He turned the cold faucet on to its full extent. He jumped as it hit his back but he bared the iciness. The image of Sharon did not leave his mind. He had never seen anything quite as beautiful. The way her body sought out his, the way her face was flushed red and how she was trembling under him. He shook his head trying to think of anything that would get her out of his head.

When he got out of the shower, he sighed at the sight that awaited him. Sharon was in bed curled up on her side, fast asleep. He removed the towel he wore around his waist, slipping on a pair of boxers and settling on the bed beside her.

When Sharon woke up in the morning, she felt disoriented. She grew tense at the heat against her back, an arm folded between her breasts, and breathing heavily against her neck. As she opened her eyes the previous night activities came back to her and she quickly relaxed. Her hand took his and she pulled him tighter against her. She hummed when he snuggled against her. His lips touched her neck. "How likely is it that one of your parents will come searching for us?"

Her eyes glanced at the clock, and she closed her eyes again, "we have about two hours before they come searching, but Emily and Tommy, I don't know." He chuckled lifting his arm when he felt her turn. As soon as she was facing him, she tugged on his arm and pulled it over herself again.

"I fell asleep," she kissed him tenderly.

"You did," he nodded. "But I'm happy you did." When she raised an eyebrow at him, he continued, "you would have snuck out here, and we wouldn't have woken up this way."

Sharon smiled closing her eyes as he leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Then her nose, his lips soft just as she remembered. She had thought she might have imagined it more perfect than it actually was. Andy rolled onto his back pulling Sharon with him. She was practically laying on top of him as she lifted her head licking her lips.

"Thank you for everything you've done while you've been here." She ran her hand over his chest, her fingers softly running through the soft hair there.

"I should be thanking you," Andy whispered. One of his arms going behind his neck. While his other hand brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "For trusting me enough to ask me to join you here, to meet your parents, for loving my son." Her eyes softened, "Sandra, she is a wonderful mom. But letting him sleep in your bed, helping him feel less self-conscious, and cuddling him. He really needs that."

Sharon ran her thumb across his jaw and then against his bottom lip.

"Well, I do love him," she looked up and met his gaze. "Just like you love Em."

"Yes," he concluded.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "going to sneak back to my bedroom," as she started wiggling away, Andy put a hand on her lower back, deepening the kiss, which had her slowly moving onto her back as he moved on top of her. She shifted under him. When he began to move his hand down her body, she broke the kiss.

"We have to get ready for the airport," she panted.

It took several minutes of rolling in the sheets, of kissing, hands wandering to finally convince Andy that they should not be caught in a compromising situation in her parent's guest bedroom even if they weren't doing anything but kissing. Instead, he watched her, lying on his back, shifting his sweater—the one she had worn every night since he let her borrow it—to straighten it out. He stopped her by grabbing her by her thigh.

Sharon smiled down at him, leaning down and kissing him. His hand drifted up higher on the back of her thigh. "God, you're incredibly sexy," he whispered against her lips.

"And you are incredibly handsome," he smirked when her cheeks flushed. "As soon as we get back to LA we are going to start working out together." Whatever he was doing to have such a sculpted body, she wanted in on it. Just by one glance, one look at his body with her piercing green eyes his body reacted. Before he could grab her hand and pull her back on top of him, she was hurrying over to the door.

He chuckled, turning his face into the pillow she used all night. He was not sure how much longer he could wait to have her in his arms, to finally be able to make love to her.

Saying goodbye to the O'Dwyer family was harder than both Sharon and Andy expected. Sharon's father hugged her tightly, for several minutes having a hushed conversation. When they pulled apart, Richard extended his hand out to Andy.

"I know that my daughter is very capable of taking care of herself, but I trust you'll be watching out for her."

"Of course," Andy said quickly.

"And you and the lad are welcome here anytime," he winked at Tommy.

Andy walked over to Martha and pulled her into a hug, "come back soon," she told him. "And Tommy too," she smiled down at the boy. Out of her pocket, she pulled out a lollipop, "for the flight." The boy took it giving her a tight hug.

Stella pulled her daughter in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "You take care of yourself, and I'm sorry for not giving you more of my time. Just know we are here for you, one call away."

Sharon whispered tearfully, "Even when you're in your quarters?"

Stella inhaled a long breath knowing she had often put her work before her daughter and she was seeing it now when her daughter was making a life for herself. When Sharon did not need her so much anymore. "Even then." Stella pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. Then she squatted looking at Emily. "You my sweet darling, just remember Grandmama loves you."

As both Richard and Stella said their goodbyes to their granddaughter, Sharon turned to the open front door. Andy was helping the taxi driver load the bags into the back of the van. He had not mentioned one word about their excess luggage, had not questioned them when her dad asked him to load a large cardboard box too. Tommy was playing one last time in the snow, his eyes wide taking every last moment of it in. Andy looked up and caught her watching them, he quirked an eyebrow when she smiled at him. She made her way to him and he met her halfway.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked seriously.

"No, I'm really glad you're here." He was surprised when she pushed up on her toes and pressed a soft but lingering kiss on his lips. She had avoided, being too affectionate with him around her parents but he could tell in the way she resisted her urge to step away too quickly that she was falling from him sooner than either of them had ever expected.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note:** Thank you, everyone, for the continued support. I just realized today that this story has had more reviews than any other I've written, so, thank you truly. Despite our show being off the air for a few months now, only receiving one chapter a week and it being an AU, you all still are around and being kind and wonderful and I cannot thank you enough.

In celebration of your awesomeness, I've never done this before but for my 500th reviewer (if we get that high), I will give them the option of:

a) giving me a prompt for a shandy one-shot

b) I'll do a one-shot, "update" to one of my previous stories, anyone you want (a check in with those characters, if you will)

c) you can have a _sneak peek_ into a chapter for this story before anyone else

Hopefully, this sounds fun to you all. Again, thanks. Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter...until next time!


	18. Chapter 18: Interrupted

**Author's Note:** You are all fantastic! Thank you...I hope you enjoy this one. A little tension, maybe?

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Interrupted

It took them a week to finally have an afternoon alone after returning from Salt Lake City. Andy and Sharon used their first days back to organize their businesses and then had to wait and search for a babysitter. But, neither of them planned on their night never going further than Andy's living room. As soon as he opened the door for her, he was distracted by her beautiful smile. The way she bit her lip when he got distracted by taking in the tight skirt that hit above her knee and the purple silk blouse. He gently reached out to her and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers.

"You're gorgeous."

She tugged on his opened jacket to keep him close and followed him as he slowly took steps back towards the couch, Sharon's legs hit the couch first and then she pulled Andy down with her. Pushing off his leather jacket impatiently as her fingertips quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him in a swift motion.

"I had a date planned," he panted against her lips.

She had no chance to respond as her lips were quickly covered by his again. His hands slowly moved down her body at an unbearable pace as she wrapped her arms around him. His palm hot and heavy on the soft skin of her waist as he pushed her shirt up, after tugging it out from her skirt.

Sharon took a heavy breath as he pulled back. Her chest was heaving as she sat up taking off her blouse. The groan and lustful gaze he released went straight between her thighs. His fingers tangled in her hair as his lips traveled down her neck and stopped at her pulse point when her breath hitched. Then slowly traveled down to where her breasts were exposed and pushing out of the lacy black bra. He led her to lay back, moving over her. She shifted against his thigh and let out a breathy moan.

It wasn't until his hand was drifting up her thigh, under her skirt when they realized they were not alone anymore.

"Andy?" The voice called. Sharon suddenly pushed him away from her. "Shit, I'm sorry!" Sandra cried out as she turned back toward the door. He felt Sharon scrambling under him, he quickly grabbed his shirt off the floor and handed it to her, noticing her tense and seeing her face turn red from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I don't know why she came in without knocking." Andy helped her slip into his shirt. His thumb was slowly stroking her cheek.

"Go see what she needs," Sharon said softly, pushing him away by his shoulder. Suddenly, feeling as if she were smothered. "Please," she whispered when he did not move.

Andy kissed her softly on her lips and took a moment to look at her before slowly moving off the couch.

Sharon tensed as soon as the heat of Andy's body was gone. She released a heavy breath, trying to straighten her clothes out as she stood up. Andy watched the way her expression shifted and instinctually returned to her. His hand took hers as he stood in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said to her.

Sharon shook her head, releasing his hand and whispering, "go."

As soon as she picked up her blouse from the floor, she knew there was no way she would be standing around to wait for them to finish talking or whatever it was Sandra needed.

"Sandra?" He found her outside on the porch. "What the hell! Don't you remember how to ring a doorbell?"

"I have a key." Sandra held up the silver key and slowly dropped it by her side. Andy turned around when he saw the guilty expression on her face and noticed Sharon coming out of the house, her eyes on the key the other woman had just been flaunting. He ran his hand across his face and walked over to Sharon. There was a bit of hurt in her eyes, and there was no way he would allow the incident to spoil things between them.

"I'm going to go," she whispered as his hands landed on her hips, his fingers holding her tightly. When he was about to argue, Sharon looked over his shoulder, kissing his cheek softly and then, loud enough so Sandra could hear, "I'm sure this is important," and then much lower, she said for only him, "come find me when you're finished, if you can."

He did not get a chance to respond as she quickly walked by him and out to her car. But not before rapidly acknowledging Sandra with a small smile and soft _bye._

It was late in the evening when Andy knocked on the bookstore door. His phone buzzed with a message reading _it's open._

He sighed hurrying up the stairs and finding her on the couch in the living room. However, as he looked around it was only the larger pieces of furniture that were still in place. Where Emily and Sharon's things had begun to fill the space, things were gone. And Old Mrs. R's things were no longer anywhere to be seen. Instead, boxes and boxes were laying around the small room. He looked around slightly confused and walked over to Sharon who was staring at the boxes. She was still in his t-shirt but with a pair of tights and UGG boots, a large mug of tea in between her hands.

"Hi," he said softly as he placed his hand on her bended knee and sat down with her. "What's going on here?"

"I'm moving out," she said with a small shrug. There was a long pause as Andy looked around the room again waiting to see if there would be any further explanation. "Hobbs is putting together a list of properties for me. I called her when I was back home." He nodded, lifting her feet and laying them on his thighs and then pulled off one boot at a time.

Then he rubbed her feet for several minutes, his thumb pressing into the sole of her foot, she released little hums. He loved watching her toes curl when he hit the perfect spot. They said nothing for several minutes until the boxes seemed to be taunting him.

"I wish you would have told me, about you guys moving. You know I have listings available?"

Sharon said, "I think we've both been keeping a lot from each other, huh?" Her lips made a soft smacking noise.

Andy sighed, his hand running up her calf. "I'm so sorry, Sharon. I never thought anyone would walk in on us."

He watched her lean down as she slowly placed her mug on the floor. "You didn't think about her having a key?"

"No." When she started moving her legs away from him, Andy put a hand on her ankle to keep her in place. "No," he said more sternly, meeting her eyes. "I didn't because that key is not hers but Tommy's." When she gave him a look that told him she did not believe him, he continued, "There was an emergency at the restaurant about a year ago, that did not allow me to get home on time for his arrival on Friday. He was crying; he thought I didn't want him in the house anymore. So, I made the key so he could just walk into _his_ house if I were ever late. I gave Sandra a key for those occasions, but I guess she interpreted that as free use." Sharon pulled her legs back and folded them under her needing some space from him. Andy took a long breath wanting to reach out to touch her, "Plus, my very last thought at that moment was Sandra or anyone else because my mind was on you."

Sharon nodded feeling calmer than she expected to, even though she had been going over everything for hours. "Andy, I do not care that Sandra has a key." She looked down for a moment at the way he was fidgeting nervously, before meeting his gaze. As soon as she was home, all she could think of was the situation she put herself in. The many ways things could go wrong ran through her mind and in each scenario, she navigated it so she could make her and Andy come out the other end together, as a couple. However, the reality was always harder to control. "Andy," she released shakily. "I'm embarrassed that I was caught in _that_ situation with you…by your wife."

She pressed her nails into her palm, not daring to look at him.

The words hung between them for several seconds which felt like hours while Andy wrapped his mind around what she had to be going through.

"Sharon?" Andy reached for her hand. "I…" he shook his head.

"I know you two are separated but, I am not sure that's enough for me." There was an instant sour taste in her mouth, saying it out loud seemed too definite and she suddenly felt like she needed to retract her words. She was not looking for a reason to end things with him. "I wish I could say I was okay with it." Andy scooted closer to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"I wish you had told me about how you were feeling before." Sharon smiled sadly and leaned into his touch. "I mean, I know dating someone who's still legally married can be difficult. But, I thought you understood that—"

"Andy, I was married through the church. Getting an annulment was one of the most difficult decisions I've ever had to make." She put his hand over his and laced their fingers together, bringing it to her lap. "I promised I would not compromise my beliefs again." She looked down at their joined hands where he tightened his hold on her. "I need to know that this is going somewhere." It was said so softly. He knew at that moment that she was trying to find a way to keep them from breaking up whatever they have, despite her instinct of wanting to run.

"You're right. We have been keeping secrets from one another."

"What do you mean?" she tried smiling at him, but he could see she hated that he had moved off topic.

"A week after you left to Salt Lake City, I filled my divorce papers." Sharon frowned, her eyes scanning his face remembering him telling her, he had never had the motive to do it before. "But Sandra she kept stalling, and I did not want to pressure her." The intense gaze he offered told her anything she doubted about his reasons for the divorce. "She finally told me why she had been postponing tonight."

"Why?" she asked.

"She got a promotion in New York to run the offices out there." Her first instinct was to imagine how excited Sandra had to be. Andy always talked about how much she deserved a partner position. However, she quickly stiffened.

He noticed the worry cross her features, so, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What about Tommy?"

He looked saddened, which made Sharon hold her breath worried he would be taken away from his son or a long battle between lawyers. "That was the problem, why she took so long to sign. First off, she knew the best decision was for him to stay in Los Angeles because she would not be able to offer him full-time care as she does now. She realized that being with people he knew would be better than Nannies or babysitters." When Sharon exhaled a relieved breath, he sighed, leaning forward and kissing her temple.

She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. "That could not have been an easy decision for her."

Andy smiled he was fascinated by how she was so empathetic. Shaking his head, but placing another gentle kiss on her temple. "She's been noticing the attachment you two have, and she's scared you'll replace her."

Her face morphed into something of confusion. "She's his mom, that would never happen."

"Yeah, I know that," he smiled. "But, Sandra, she never wanted a kid. Not until she got pregnant with Tommy. So, she's always been super hard on herself. On how she cares for him, her disciplining. She sees your ease with him; she cannot help and compare herself to other mothers. But, now with you and Tommy, getting along so well, it scares her, and she feels inferior to you."

They sat there for a long time, as Sharon thought of her relationship with the boy, how he had stolen a piece of her heart. How hard she tried not to be too much of a mom to him, but how much she craved cuddling and loving him.

"She's a wonderful Mom," she was finally able to voice, despite feeling overwhelmed, "and I'm sorry she's been feeling that way. I'll try and be more careful…"

Andy shook his head. "No," he pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly on lips. "No," he said. Then being drawn to her, he kissed her more urgently. "Please, don't." Andy leaned down and kissed her softly again, happy when she responded. "Why does it look like you want to cry?"

"Because I don't want to be more careful, less motherly," she shook her head, "I'd been holding back more than I want to already afraid of being out of place."

He smiled down at her, "Don't hold back at all." He removed her glasses and set them aside kissing each eyelid. "I'm getting a divorce and you, Emily and Tommy are my plans for the future. Sandra and I, we were over a long time ago. She will never use the key again unless Tommy is with her or calls ahead. And we could slow down, go at your pace." His eyes took her in, how beautiful she looked in her simplicity, in her comfort, and in her graze.

"What is it?" She whispered with a sweet smile.

"You are sexy as hell," just to emphasize he leaned forward kissing her, long, deep and hard until he drew out a whimper. His hands were grabbing her waist greedily. Breathing heavily, he continued, "it will be excruciating not to be able to hold and touch you but definitely worth the wait because I hate that I ever made you feel like you needed to compromise your beliefs."

Sharon ran her hand across his face, smiling. "I'm not asking you to wait," she leaned in closer to him, her lips barely brushing his, "I just needed to know that this was a definite thing for you."

After a soft kiss, he whispered huskily, "Well, the signed divorced papers or on my coffee table at home. I called my lawyer, and he'll be around to pick them up in the morning." He paused for a second, "And, the most straightforward reason is that I'm falling in love with you." When her eyes fluttered closed, he waited for her to look up at him again. Her eyes were shining in a way he had never seen before, "of course this is a definite thing for me."

She took a long breath, her heart beating recklessly. She knew he loved her, had wanted to say it before but stopped himself because she told him she was not ready and was still holding off on her. But, it felt wonderful to hear that he was completely invested in the relationship.

His warm lips traveled along her jaw and down her neck as she breathed out a soft whimper. When he smiled against her skin, she put her palms on his cheeks and pulled him back, taking him in carefully. She knew he was not expecting her to say it too. "I have no idea how it happened, but you swooped in, and I'm not sure I've ever felt like this for anyone else in my life." He leaned down and kissed her again not wanting her to feel pressured to say anything else.

"Believe me; I have a lot more plans on swooping."

She smirked, "Is, that right?"

He nodded. "Just wait and see." Happy to see her smile. "Are you just going to steal my clothes one article at a time?" He pulled at his shirt softly, the one she was wearing.

She shrugged, "it smells like you."

"Yeah?" he tucked his nose into her neck and inhaled. "Nuh uh, it smells like you." He peppered kisses against the collar of the shirt. Then pushed her hair aside and his lips moved across her neck. "I'm sorry our night was ruined."

"Stay over," she whispered as his hand drifted under her shirt and brushed against her ribcage.

She stood from the couch, taking his hand, leading them to her bedroom. It was strange how her fear of their future together dissipated with a conversation, with his honesty and the simple knowledge of knowing they were on the same page.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note:** Thank you for the support! Sorry for such the late update it was a busy day. **PLEASE READ:** There will be a mini-hiatus. I need to catch up with writing. I want to put forward the best chapters I can and not rush to post something I haven't read over and over and edited till my heartss content. So I'll be back May 3rd. Hopefully, you'll all be around then and not be too angry. If you want to reach out you can find me on tumblr (smile4please) and/or PM me.

Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19: Touch

**Author's Note:** Hi! Welcome back, thank you for your patience. I didn't get as much writing done as I hoped. However, I'm here with the update as I promised.

By the way, this chapter is **rated M. **If you are not interested in seeing " _private time"_ between these two I would skip this chapter.

Thank you, everyone!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Touch

" _Stay over," she whispered as his hand drifted under her shirt and brushed against her ribcage._

* * *

Sharon's courage began to waver as Andy's arms encircled her waist from behind. She had stopped abruptly at her bedroom door. It was as if he could read her mind. It had been months since she had sex, longer if she wanted to call it making love. Jack had been around, but even when he was around, he wasn't really. The affair she had with George, there was no emotional meaning to it for her. It was different with Andy, and all her insecurities took over as she wondered, if she would be able to satisfy him.

As he tightened his hold on her, she closed her eyes, her heart fluttering madly as he pressed soft kisses against her neck. "Your pace," he whispered into her ear. She knew he meant it, could feel it in the way he held her. If she asked him to hold her through the night, he would agree without grievance.

She turned around to face him, the palm of her hand coming up to his cheek and smiling. Like the first kiss they shared, neither of them knew who moved first. But, it was soft enough to be a goodbye or goodnight greeting, their lips brushing unhurriedly.

After several minutes, Andy moaned against her mouth, brushing his tongue across Sharon's bottom lip. The tingle that he brought to her lips with his tenderness sent a quiver through her body. With a purring sound that drove Andy nuts, Sharon opened her mouth for him. His hands moved down her body, wanting to reacquaint himself with the parts of her he had discovered in Salt Lake City. Andy had a hand in her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp. His other hand was pulling her tighter to him, desperately trying to touch every part of her that he could. A large palm slid down the curve of her back and rubbed her bottom.

He did not kiss like an angel. He kissed like sin itself, and yet, she felt safe as if she had arrived home.

Sharon could taste and feel his desire and need in every kiss, feel how much he wanted her. Knowing so, made her heart beat with a lot more intensity. It gave her the courage to deepen the kiss, swallowing the grunt Andy released.

Everything escaped her mind, except the way his hands were touching her. She moved her hands from his muscular biceps, and wrapped her arms around his neck, sweeping her fingers through the small strands in the back of his head. She was breathless when she pulled back and said, "bed." Then released a little-surprised squeak as he had her taking steps backward.

He smoothly laid her down on her back, tucking her body beneath him and bracing above her. The way he removed her glasses, putting them aside, just to be able to look at her, it made her feel like she would be willing to give him anything he asked for. Like she could say yes, to anything without hesitation. He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her tenderly. His tongue made a lazy brush of her lips before parting them again. He tasted of toothpaste and heat, an intoxicating combination that made her want to lose herself and stay there forever. His weight pressed her back into the softness of the mattress, the hard, muscular, strong shape of him filling a void she had been feeling for far too long.

They drew back, for a breath of fresh air, but he only moved his lips across her cheek and down her neck refusing to stop altogether. As her eyes closed, her lashes fanned against his cheek, and he felt the small shaky, worried inhale she took causing him to pull away. When his eyes met hers, Sharon could only see love staring back at her. But, in her eyes, he could see a little anxiety and fear, that he could not quite understand because he was dying to be with her.

"You okay?" he asked softly. His eyes were scanning Sharon's face, and his breath got caught in his throat when he noticed her swollen lips. Her hair spread out against the white sheets, the way she looked flushed and breathless and then she spoke the words that took his breath away like the first time he saw her at the bookstore.

Andy pecked her lips and then leaned forward whispering into her ear, "I love you."

He had told her he was falling in love with her, told her they were a sure thing, and just confirmed his love for her. Even though, she knew he did before the words had ever left his lips. She did not need him to say the three words to know. Andy had proved he desired her, and showed how much he was willing to do for her and in that moment, she felt the truth of that with every cell in her body. Sharon vowed to let all her worries fade away, and promised to let herself be swept away by him, in any way he wanted.

To trust in him.

Demurely, she let her legs fall open, letting him slide between. He was back to kissing her, eagerly getting lost in her. Several minutes passed with their hands wandering, growing breathless. She felt like she desperately needed to undress him. Stopping herself from growling, she broke the kiss.

Andy looked as flushed as she felt, he pressed his lips to her beautifully swollen lips. Bracing his weight on an elbow, his hand splayed out against the soft skin of her stomach. He smiled at her when her eyes were an alarmingly dark-seductive shade of green that had blackened, the green he usually saw nearly disappearing altogether. If that was not enough to drive Andy crazy, her hand began urgently tugging at his shirt.

If she wasn't so breathless and nervous, she would tell him how much she wanted and needed him and having him dressed was halting the process. He pushed up and allowed her to remove his shirt. Once it was somewhere on the floor, she began to unbutton his pants. It was the way his breath hitched that made her stop for a moment. He looked down at her, as her eyes flicked up at him, biting her bottom lip, something he decided made her even more irresistible.

He groaned leaning down and kissed her impatiently.

His hand slipped under her shirt, and he realized at that moment that she was not wearing anything underneath. Her breast felt heavy, sensitive to his touch. Her nipples were pebble hard. His lips moved down, exploring the soft skin of her throat, the hollows around her collarbone, and the shell of her ear. But he always returned to kiss her on her mouth; he found her lips irresistible. They were sweet, tender kisses that made her melt, and she could not get enough of.

"Why are you so soft?" Andy breathed as his hand slipped across her hip and down her thigh as he slid his hand under her tights.

Sharon breathed out heavily, into his ear, "we need to get undressed because this is…maddening."

Andy shook his head, his lips only leaving her skin to respond, "I don't want to stop touching you."

Sharon whimpered, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth and smiling. "You'll have more to touch if we undress."

He groaned, he had never heard anything so sexy. It had him responding, rolling off of Sharon and onto his feet in a less than graceful move. Both of them chuckled, as he hopped around trying to remove his pants. As the laughter died down, her eyes scanned every inch of him. He suddenly looked immensely taller, he was thick with muscle, lean at his hips and belly, bulging in the places he should be. She tightened her thighs together, whimpering as she felt the wetness increase between her legs.

When he finished undressing, he noticed how flush she was, and how much further behind she was. "You promised more skin," he grumbled as he walked over to her. She shuttered as his hands brushed down her arms. When her shirt was off, he grunted, "fuck." He crawled onto the bed, her pink nipples hard as he took one into his mouth.

She hissed, "yes, yes."

She tasted clean and sweet, and it only had him wondering what the rest of her tasted like. Sharon, whimpered, closing her eyes, her hand quickly going into his hair. He squeezed the left nipple between his forefingers, loving to hear the noise that escaped her lips. She released him and started reaching for the elastic band of her tights.

"No way, that is all me." He removed them in one swift motion.

As soon as he did Sharon grabbed his arm and tugged at him. A part of her desperately wanted to have him pressed against her again, and another part worried he would not be pleased with what he saw. She had been filling in her clothes again, gaining her weight back but she was not at her ideal weight. "Come here."

He said, "Yeah, won't be running off to have a shower this time." They both laughed, remembering their time together in Salt Lake City and how much they've wanted one another since.

"You better not," she shuddered. All her senses were alive even as the wet kisses made her weak at the bones.

His mouth followed each patch of skin he had revealed. Not leaving anything uncovered. When Sharon wondered what their first time would be like she imagined, it would be quick, both of them searching for a release.

Nothing so torturous.

Andy captured her mouth and kissed her again, seeming to lose himself in the heat. His fingers were hot and skilled as they moved between her thighs. First, he lightly pressed his palm flat against her center. However, she eagerly rocked into him. When his finger moved inside her, Sharon released a whimper. Looking into his eyes, two of his fingers rolled over her hardened clitoris, pulsating beneath his fingertips.

"Oh," Sharon moaned, trailed by a postponed, "Andy, yes, yes!"

She released a groan of pleasure, glad there was no one else in the apartment. Andy hungrily watched her face as she arched into him.

"I had no idea," he said.

It definitely felt like he had the right idea, but she could not find the right words to say it. A second finger had joined the first and was curled inside her, pumping steadily. Feeling herself blush, even though his fingers were deep inside her. "No idea?" she managed, breathlessly.

"You could be even more beautiful."

Before she could say anything, his lips were claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. Sharon tilted her head back against the mattress, she dug her teeth into his bottom lip, making it hurt before she soothed it with a soft lick.

He replaced his fingers with his mouth, and she realized with one flick of his tongue, what she had been missing all along. She had never really enjoyed it with her previous partners, but Andy he was as skilled with his mouth as he had been with his fingers. He responded to every single soft whimper or _yes_. It told him exactly what she needed. Sharon forgot she was even nervous, to begin with, he was touching her as if she were something precious. He used his tongue and fingers to bring her to her climax, her back arching, toes curling and shaking as she came down.

He stayed there, placing kisses on her thighs, caressing her body with his hands.

She dragged her fingers through his hair and took one of his hands to pull him up, needing to feel him inside her with a passion she barely understood. Was it because she had not been with anyone in a long time? Or was it because of how she felt about him?

Once they were eye-to-eye, he brushed her hair back from her cheek and neck. "You're incredible," Andy whispered as he kissed her skin.

Her hand, curled around one of his arms, "me?" She licked her dry lips. "Who is the one who just gave me an orgasm?"

When he smiled down at her with a smug look, Sharon snorted but closed her eyes still feeling how her body quivered. She pushed against his shoulder and had him move onto his back.

"My turn," she whispered.

He growled as she straddled his hips. She was more than beautiful, but he could not quite put it into words—his hands landed on her hips and rubbed down her thighs. She shifted her hips against him, and he hissed. Leaning down, her lips settled on his and then she slowly moved down, her mouth traveling across his neck, chest, stomach. When her hand surrounded his penis, he whispered her name. She stroked him, once more, loving the feel of him in her hand, thick, long, and hot.

He stopped her from moving any further, with a hand on her wrist. Her eyes shot up to his. "Did I do something…"

Before she could finish, he shook his head. "I do not want this to end prematurely."

She could not help but stroke him again.

Sharon released him and leaned over reaching for the top drawer of the nightstand, she fought a little with the box and looked at him apologetically. Andy soothed her nervousness by brushing his hand down her waist. He took the condom wrapper from her fingertips and opened it, glad he did not have to go searching for his wallet.

When he looked up at her, her eyelids were heavy with lust. He pulled her down for a kiss and turned her onto her back.

"I've been dying to feel you," he said, his fingers moving from her bare thigh to her waist to her breast in a warm, possessive caress.

"Me too," she whimpered as she arched into him. "I was dying to feel you too."

He braced his weight, his gaze unfocused and his muscles bunched as she lifted her knees and locked her ankles behind him. He entered slowly, letting her get used to him. She was tight, pulsing and hot. As he stretched her, it compelled her hips to move against him.

He buried his face in her shoulder and bit down so carefully and gently. "I had no idea," he said again, the words muffled against her skin.

Andy began to move in a slow, steady rhythm, driving his length deep inside her and pulling out just enough. Just where she wanted him. Her orgasm built quickly and tore through her body, clenching tight around him. She buried her head into his neck to muffle her cry. Andy muttered something in her ear that was both crude and exciting, and he began to rock faster, pumping in and out, and before she knew it, a third climax raged through her. Andy held her face, kissed her deeply and he came with a gentle sound that excited her up all over again.

Her breath was shallow, and his was too. He held her body so tightly that their lungs filled with one another's breath. "You're perfect," he breathed out, and his words filled her as completely as he did.

She could only hum but nodded her head. After a couple of minutes, he slipped out of her, pressing a gentle kiss to her brow and then each eyelid. The touch felt even more intimate than what they had just done.

He hurried to the bathroom, and Sharon closed her eyes letting her breathing ease. The chilly air hitting her perspired skin. It had been too long since she felt so _free_.

Sharon did not open her eyes until she felt Andy's hand on her leg. His fingers moved deliberately, trying to make her tremble by the tenderness of his touch. As she opened her eyes, his lips moved across her stomach. Sharon ran her hand down to meet his hand and laced their fingers. He climbed up, resting beside her. He captured her lips heatedly, Sharon whimpered, and he slowly pulled back.

"I loved, love hearing you," he watched her eyes flutter closed, and her cheeks flush red. His lips moved from her cheek to her neck breathing heavily. "I've been wondering how you would sound since we were in the guest bedroom at your parent's house."

Her hand ran through the small strands of his hair. She whispered in his ear, "you would not have heard me then." He squeezed her tightly, pulling her closer to him. She did not remember anyone ever holding her with such need and want after having sex.

They basked, falling silent until Andy groggily said, "I heard your phone buzzing?"

"You didn't bring it for me?" she asked as she chuckled.

He shook his head, "Didn't want you to disappear on me into the screen." Sharon grinned as he kissed her collarbone. She slipped out of bed before he could stop her. "Hey!" he whined as he dropped his head into her pillow.

"It could be Morales." She skirted off to the bathroom, picking up her phone on the way.

When she returned, he was on his stomach, laying on the bed, already asleep. She smiled, picking up one of Andy's t-shirts from the floor and slipping it on. When she climbed into bed, Andy shifted, spooning her from behind and putting a hand on her as he kissed her shoulder. He fell asleep, and Sharon simply rested to the sound of his soft snoring.

Andy groaned thirty minutes later when her phone buzzed again.

"Someone is desperate to talk to you?"

Sharon smiled, grabbing her phone and silencing it before turning around in his arms and facing him. He brushed her hair locks back and kissed her forehead. "It can wait until tomorrow," she said.

"Does that mean I get to stay?"

Sharon bit her bottom lip and kissed him. "Yeah," and then almost as an after-thought, "you're not going anywhere."

He growled, "Thank God!" Andy looked at her thoughtfully as she laughed, "Morales is good with keeping her through the night?"

"Ecstatic."

Morales had moved into a condo not too far from the bookstore with help from Andrea. He had loved her and were already becoming close friends.

"So, moving, huh? How is Emily taking the idea of it?"

She hummed, "Not too well. I need to make sure I find something she likes, a house that has her approval, near the bookstore, near you, and most importantly something permanent."

"Permanent?" For some reason that came as a shock to him and made him feel sick to his stomach.

She noticed the way he looked uncomfortable and carefully brushed her hand down his face. "Yes, because I've moved her around so much these past few months. I want her to know we're staying and Los Angeles is permanent. The only way I can do that is to find a house that I can make a home." When he remained quiet for too long, she tucked her nose into his neck. "I want to know what you're thinking?"

Andy ran his hand up and down her back. "All I know is that if you are trying to build a home here, I'd like to be a part of it."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Sharon loved that she did not feel like she was pulling teeth when she was having a discussion with Andy, that he was as straightforward as he could be. He said enough for her to understand. "You don't think it may be too soon to be talking about moving in together? Shouldn't this be months down the road or years?"

Andy vehemently shook his head, "I don't think it has anything to do with dates or time, there is no set program we have to follow. It just matters if we are ready or not."

Sharon thought for a while then managed to say, "I'm going to see some places tomorrow, come with Emily and me." He could see her trying to give options, to make it easy for both of them. "Maybe there will be something that catches your eye, our eye. Down the road, if moving in seems like something we want to do." He stopped her by kissing her softly. Their hands laced with Sharon's urgency. "I'm not saying no," she whispered pleadingly. "What about Tommy and Emily, do you think they're ready?"

"Are you ready?" he asked quickly. Sharon licked her lips, closing her eyes. "Honest, Babe?"

"I'm scared," she said without hesitation, there was no need to around Andy. "We only met a few months ago, and in all honesty, I couldn't stand you."

He grinned, saying, "I am too. But as my grandfather used to say, if you're scared—"

"You're doing something right." Sharon finished opening her eyes. "My gran would say the same thing."

They both smiled.

"I'll look at the houses with you," he released her hand, running his fingers through her hair. Loving to see the small curls against her scalp. "We will keep all options open."

They spent time staring at one another, not saying a word but moving their hands along each other's body. Sharon discovered Andy loves to linger at her thighs and hips and legs.

"I love your place," Sharon whispered, several minutes later. "The tree out front, the pool, the kitchen built to your expectations, how I can see your hand in the remodeling."

Andy's heart fluttered madly; it sounded as if Sharon had pictured herself living there.

"The bedroom?" he asked with that sly smile of his.

"You haven't invited me into that part of the house," she said, biting her bottom lip. "But I'm sure we can make it _ours_ if that's what we decide."

Her hand landing on his chest, "why is your heart beating so quickly?"

"Whenever you talk as _we_ or _us_ , it just goes mad," he said with a little shrug. Sharon smiled at him; he was the sweetest man she had ever met.

"It's strange you know? When I used to say _us_ , I meant Emily and me, but now I have a partner." He saw her eyes glisten. "I have you."

Andy sighed, leaning in to kiss Sharon she hummed at the pressure. "You don't need an invitation to any part of my life. Especially not the bedroom." Her body slowly moved with his guidance, so she was laying on her back. He followed, grateful for the short nap. Thankful that they were alone all night. Happy to know they would continue moving forward together. Despite the newness, it felt like the most mature relationship he had ever had. Sharon could feel herself falling more in love as she watched and felt Andy touch her. He held her as if he never wanted to lose her. She couldn't catch her breath, thinking of how she felt around him. How hot and perfect his body was as it entered hers. How desperately she wished she could stop time and stay there, letting the rest of the world fade away.


	20. Chapter 20: I Love You

**Author's Note:** A heads up, there is a big time jump here. We were in January, and now we are in May.

* * *

Chapter 20

"I Love You"

In just four months changes happened quickly for the Flynn and Raydor's. Andy with Sharon's help hired a restaurant manager, something he grumbled exasperatedly about. Patrice Perry a woman not much older than Andy who had studied restaurant management and been successful in operating another restaurant in town. At first, Andy hated the idea, he was grouchy and complained about the smallest of errors until Patrice proved her expertise by saving him hundreds of dollars a week by only making a few changes. It allowed Sharon to dedicate more time to the renovation of the bookstore. Sandra had officially taken her position in New York which meant that Tommy was living with Andy full time. With Patrice at the restaurant Andy spent half his day at work and the rest of the time with Tommy and Emily. A change that was hard for him, he did not know how to be at home for so long. However, he loved the time he got with the children.

Sharon had moved out of the bookstore and had started major construction. Without being fortunate in finding a space they had moved in with Morales to a condo Hobbs had helped him find. They had decided to live together temporarily. It was an easier transition for Emily and a way to give Sharon more time to find a house that felt right.

Even though their material objects lived at Fernando's condo, Sharon and Emily spent most of their time at Andy's place. Sharon would go to his house after a day at the bookstore since he picked Emily up from preschool. Dinner and homework were done there. Then story time and once that was done Sharon would shower and slip into one of Andy's baggy shirts. It was easier to slip the children into bed than put Emily in the car. Maybe that was just the excuse that worked best for them. Then they would retire to the master bedroom. Either holding one another through the night or locking the door and making love until they were tired, breathing hard and waking up feeling sore in all the right places.

But living arrangements were never brought up. It was just right, taken at their own pace and in their own way.

Tommy had turned a year older and so had Sharon. With only a few days of difference, Sharon and Tommy had blown out birthday candles together. The gathering had been quaint with a cake and their closest friends. Many Batman gifts and books had been sent from New York with a new iPad to have daily conversations with Sandra. Sharon in the privacy of the bedroom had received beautiful diamond earrings and a framed photo of the four of them.

The words _our family_ engraved into the wood. She had put it on the nightstand next to her bed. The one at Morales's condo. Even though she and Emily were still sharing a room, she had made sure to put two twin size beds in the room, so it did not become a habit of sleeping together. Although the arrangement was odd, it was nice to be spending so much time with her daughter and watching her grow.

* * *

"Andy Flynn!"

He was very familiar with that tone. Before he discovered Sharon Raydor's death glare, nothing scared him more than hearing Andrea Hobbs' voice reach that tone. Andy sat up in his desk chair and winced when she came in wearing her impeccable pantsuit and carrying her briefcase.

Then slamming the door behind her.

"Whatever I did…" He waved his hand trying to be as apologetic as he could even though he had no idea what the issue was.

"I've been walking around with your girlfriend for months." She sighed trying to calm herself. "Which she is really great by the way, I have no problem driving her around. I'd love to spend time with her outside of searching for a house." Andy smiled, glad two of the most important women in his life could get along. Andrea dropped into the chair sighing, "Are you not that into her?"

Andy immediately looked confused and offended, "Excuse me?"

"She's perfect for you. And her little girl loves you, adores you. So, why are we driving all over Los Angeles—"

"All over?" he gulped. After talking lengthily, they had decided—mostly Sharon's decision—for her to search nearby, so there would not be too much traveling on afternoons they were going to spend together.

Andrea analyzed him, realizing at that moment that Sharon meant more to him than she had imagined. "Well nothing was catching her eye, so I widened the perimeter," Andrea said sympathetically, reaching over the desk she took his hand in hers. "But, I realized what the problem was." He lifted an eyebrow questioning her. "No matter what house I show her, it's not your place, or at least it doesn't have your approval." She squeezed his hand then released it. "And unless we go for a brand-new home, nothing will be as in good condition as your house."

Andy hesitated for a moment, then said, "Did she say that?"

"No, of course, she didn't because she's smart and careful. But, tell me, if not being into her isn't the problem, then what is? Why haven't you offered to move in together?"

Andy took a deep breath; it was the same question he had been asking himself for weeks. However, he would not betray Sharon's trust. They had made a decision together. "We're keeping our options open."

"Well, I think it's time to narrow those options," Andrea said softly.

He smiled at her, "yeah, I'm trying."

* * *

Each time Andy walked into the bookstore he was impressed at the new renovations, Sharon had decided to reopen the bookstore but was investing in many changes to make the place more modern. He was only upset he had thought there was no potential for it anymore, that he was set on tearing down walls to create a bar.

When he did not spot Sharon among Julio and the other workmen, he climbed the staircase. She had been working late, told him she would be changing in the upstairs bathroom despite the construction. Her voice carried sweetly from the bathroom as she sang a song he was not familiar with. Andy stopped at the top of the staircase, leaning against the wall to enjoy.

"I know you're there," she called between lyrics.

"Damn, squeaky step," he grunted as he rounded the corner and stopped when he was outside the bathroom door. She was wearing skinny jeans, a Green Bay Packers jersey and matching green converse. But it was her smile that took his breath away.

Andy had surprised her with tickets to a football game—some NFL teams had set up for charity—when he found out how much she loved the game. But he never imagined how much happiness it would bring her. "You look beautiful!"

She said, "And, you look underdressed for the event."

It was not until she turned to the sink and lifted the foam cheesehead that he saw it. Sharon stepped forward and quickly placed it on his head. Then her arms wrapped around his neck, "thank you again."

"If I can make you smile, that's enough."

She knew he was not a football fan. He preferred baseball, had discovered his shelf of Dodgers memorabilia in a guest bedroom in his home. It had gotten her to ramble on for hours about sports, and it was only until she switched to football that she realized he had little knowledge of the sport.

He took off the foam cheese from his head and leaned down kissing her. His free hand was moving down her back, drifting to her bottom, and pulling her close.

She spoke softly, "You just left the restaurant. I thought you were leaving early today." He pulled back and nodded, the first time she had made a similar comment while hugging him he had felt confused, but after a few more similar circumstances she explained that he carried distinctive smells of the restaurant, but it seemed only Sharon could find them.

"I know I was supposed to leave early, I tried—"

Sharon stopped him with a soft kiss then smiled at him, "I packed a bag for Emily and I if you'll have us over tonight? Maybe, you'll spend the day with us tomorrow instead." Even staying together often it was Andy who initiated or asked her to stay, but he was thrilled to hear her making the decision, and it was not simply by his invitation.

Andy smiled, "of course." His lips were brushing gently against her forehead.

* * *

It was a fascinating discovery for Andy to see Sharon amongst other football fans. She turned into a whole other person, shouting, eating concession stand junk food and jumping up when she got overly excited. Even after the game loss, she thanked him vigorously, chatting endlessly about how well her team performed. But the car drive was filled with her non-stop explanations of things they could have done better.

Andy wondered when he could get his girlfriend and best friend together. Provenza would have a fit once he saw Sharon in complete sports mode, it would be one less reason for him to grumble over his dating choices.

After the game, Andy drove her to a small ice cream shack, one that had not been closed down despite the more popular chains. Sharon got a vanilla shake, where Andy opted for a cone. Linking their fingers together amongst the other couples felt like the most natural thing. When Andy pulled her close by wrapping an arm behind her back, she melted into him, letting the kiss take its course, despite her previous reservations of public affection in front of others. She smiled brightly when they pulled apart; he kissed her again much softer. She loved the small affectionate pat he gave her behind before he led her to a table in the center of the shop.

"Jack hated ice cream," Sharon spoke softly. Andy remained quiet; it was the first time, she had spoken about her ex-husband without some type of prompting. "For a few years, there I stopped buying it, stopped eating it, just because he wouldn't have any." Andy rubbed his hand along her knee as she continued. "I'm sorry, I just realized how many other things I gave up for him."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize."

Her hand landed on his as she met his gaze. "I know." She kissed him on his cheek and then said, "thank you for this perfect date."

They picked up Emily from Fernando's condo. She ran towards her mom hugging her but asking to be lifted by Andy and laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and began a quiet conversation with her as Sharon stepped inside for Emily's things.

"She didn't have her nap." Morales apologized, handing Sharon the teddy bear. Since renting the condo, he was slowly getting acclimated to the new city. His counseling expertise would be part of the new functioning bookstore. He said his favorite part of being in town was being near his goddaughter, which had prompted Andy to claim Sharon's free time as their adult time.

* * *

"I've been working on something these past few months," Andy said tentatively as they put Emily to rest in Tommy's room after Amy had been relieved of her babysitting duties. He took Sharon's hand and laced their fingers. When they stepped out of the room and out of the darkness she noticed that he was nervous.

She smiled encouragingly as he led her down the hall to what she had familiarized herself with being his office. As he opened the door Sharon looked at him quizzically and stepped inside. Her first reaction was shock. Then she released an overwhelmed gasp when she remembered to breathe. The room was pristinely white, except for the black and white picture of the New York ballet hanging the length of one wall, with a twin-size bed below it, decorated with a pink bedspread. The opposite wall was mirrored, with a ballerina bar and a tutu hanging in the open closet.

"It's not the ballerina room at your parents—" Sharon turned around and stopped him with a soft kiss. He accepted pulling her closer to him. "This is my way of asking you and Emily to move in with Tommy and me? He's been helping arrange the space, so you don't have to worry about what he thinks. He is on board and waiting for my call to tell him if you said yes or no." He caressed her cheek and whispered against her lips. "The bar can be moved at different levels as she grows, I thought we could sign her up for classes…"

"One step at a time," she chuckled.

"Yeah," he said nervously. "So?" he prompted, looking around the room.

"I was waiting for you to ask again."

He starred at her unbelievably. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head, "I was nervous. But, how could I refuse to move in with you after this?" Her hand waved around the room. She walked further into it shaking her head unbelievably. "Emily is going to be over the moon. I cannot believe you did all of this."

"I wanted her to have her space." He stepped over to Sharon and wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind. "I promise to share a bowl of ice cream with you whenever you want." Sharon did not know how to respond to that. He was promising her so much more than the room in his—their soon to be— freezer. "You and Emily will always have a home here, with Tommy and I." Sharon's palm came up and caressed his cheek for a moment as she took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"I love you," was all she could whisper.

He stepped back smiling. Yeah, those words sounded even more incredible than he could have imagined. Even though he had said it months ago, and had repeated it on many occasions, he had never pressured her. He desired to hear it but knew she would say it when she was ready. He walked around her and pulled her into a hug. She held him tight. When he first discovered she loved hugs, he fell more in love with her. Sharon's embraces were fearsome and filled with energy and passion. "Can you say it again? I want to look at you while you say it."

Sharon frowned for a second confused, tilting her head up and realizing what he was talking about."I love you," then a small peck on his jaw. She inhaled, and her forehead rested against his jaw. "We will tell Emily tomorrow, with Tommy?" It sounded like a question, but Andy knew it was not up for discussion. All he knew for sure was _yes,_ they were moving in together. "We should also call Andrea." Sharon murmured under what sounded like an emotional breath.

"Oh, she's okay, I promise. She loved getting to know you two. Wants a girls night." He made a weird squatting gesture, Sharon was not familiar with and then she felt herself squealing as he lifted her from her knees, slowly letting her come down in his arms until she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"How about we go to _our_ bedroom, and you can decide how to remodel it."

Sharon smiled down at him, "I think there are better things we can do to celebrate."

He growled as he walked down the hall with her, Sharon laughed happily. She knew how careful he was in initiating anything when Emily or both Emily and Tommy were around. But their alone time was far and in between, and Sharon would make sure to be quiet, to lock the doors and redress before unlocking the doors just to make sure they were decent for when Emily came searching for them. She'd do pretty much anything to have a moment to be with him, feel him and love him.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We are getting close to 500 reviews...wow...thank you all for the kindness, help, suggestions, notes, and criticism. Thank you, thank you.


	21. Chapter 21: Parenting

**Author's Note:** Thank you, everyone, for continuing to support me and this story.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Parenting

Andy woke up before the alarm was set at four. It was instinct, years of having to get up and go into the restaurant before the rest of the world was even considering waking up. He turned left to see Sharon on her stomach, head deep into her pillow. Smiling he turned on his side softly putting his hand on her back and stroking his finger up her back. She took a breath but did not wake. They had been up most of the night, making love, something Andy had discovered Sharon loved and enjoyed with a shyness yet desire that drove him crazy. They had also spent some time just holding one another, talking about everything and nothing. Sharon was the woman he was supposed to spend his life with. He did not doubt that anymore it was just about convincing her. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck, gently at first then not being able to resist his hand moved down her body and lips traveled up her spine.

"Hmm…we fell asleep," she moaned in that sexy morning voice he had come to know.

"We did," Andy whispered into her ear. He pressed a warm kiss to the back of her neck. "I'm not complaining though. I like waking up to you like this. Naked," kiss down her back, "bare-skin," another kiss," soft, and beautiful," and then another at the small of her back. Sharon let out a small surprised yelp as she felt his teeth playfully sink into her skin of her butt cheek. "And very alluring."

Sharon smiled turning and greeting one of the most beautiful sights she had discovered since being with Andy. He was smiling, hair tousled, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Slowly he moved on top of her, and she sighed rubbing her hand along the muscles of his back, down to his bottom. "We've never woken up naked together, have we?" she asked. He shook his head, grinning and then pressing a soft kiss on her lips, then her collarbone and then her chest. More kisses until she was squirming beneath him, needing more.

"You broke your own rule," he teased as he laced his fingers with hers.

"You wore me out," her breath was heavy, labored, "no energy to get dressed."

Andy brought her hands up pinning them above her head.

"Don't you have to get to the restaurant," she asked playfully.

He huffed an eyebrow quirking up, "I have other priorities at the moment."

"Hmm…." she said, "do you know how much I love waking up to you?"

"Yeah?" he asked, quickly pressing his lips to hers.

Slowly he released her hands, never being able to get enough of how her fingers ran along every part of his skin. Her nails were marking him when he was doing something she absolutely loved. "For a brief moment, when we are alone in bed, everything goes away, it's just you and me. I can get lost in the way you look at me, touch me, and the way your hands," she grunted, "God your hands!"

"My hands, huh?" he said mischievously. "Well, how about I prolong this moment and show you what other…"

Sharon stopped him by pressing her lips to his. Slowly her hand laying flat against his chest and pushing him, he moved with her groaning when he landed on his back. Her lips moved at a steady pace, along his neck, down his chest, and then climbing on top of him.

* * *

Sharon pressed her fingertips to her temple as she looked at the paperwork spread on top of the desk. Andy had put the desk in the living room after she deterred him from converting the guest bedroom into office space for her. She knew that she would be able to spend more time with the family there instead of being cooped upstairs. However, she forgot what distractions and mayhem children could cause. Tommy had half-day at school, which Emily laid down for her nap when they returned from the pickup. He decided to watch a movie while Emily slept, but then it soon turned into an argument about who got to watch television. Sharon had let it play out, but when _dodo head_ and _weirdo_ were being shouted out, she had them shut off the screen and pointed to the stack of board games and toys. That had caused them to argue about what it was they were going to play. Sharon watched Emily cross her hands across her chest and huff. Tommy grabbed the board game he had asked to play and tossed it across the room. Pieces scattered across the room.

"Okay, that's enough!" Sharon stood and walked over to both children. Their eyes were wide, startled at hearing her voice rise. She sometimes forgot she had that power, the enforcing teacher voice. "Both of you up to your room and write…" stumbling she came up with the quickest thing that came to mind, "write a list of ten things you like about each other."

"But…" they both started.

"Now!" she watched them both storm up the stairs and bickering as they went.

She wondered how many words they were going to stumble over. Emily knew how to write very few words, not more than ten. Tommy hated it. She looked at the stairs groaning at the terrible punishment. She put her hands over her face and shouted quietly into them, trying to release some frustration.

As she began picking the pieces of the board game up, she felt a sense of relief when she heard the front door open. And then Andy shouting, "Hello, I'm home." He found her on her knees looking exhausted, searching under the coffee table. "Hey?" Andy scanned the room and then frowned when his eyes landed on the pile of paperwork he knew she needed to get through by the end of the day. "Everything okay here? Where are the kids?"

Sharon popped the dice into the box and then pushed up guiltily looking at Andy. "Upstairs, writing a list of things they like about each other." Andy quirked his eyebrow. "It's pathetic, I know, but Andy, I think our children…well, they can't stand each other." She sighed deflated. "Plus, what kind of punishment is it to give two children a writing assignment neither of them can complete."

"Hey," Andy came up to her and pulled her into a deep hug, kissing the top of her head. "First off," he gave her a deep kiss, which made her hum then smile. "Hi." Thank you for being there for early pickup."

"A little awkward, people were asking what happened to his mother, to Sandra" he looked at her apologetically. "But, not to worry Tommy didn't hear a thing. I was able to make awkward easy and pleasant."

He smiled, caressing her cheek. "Well, it took me a minute to land on the right one." Sharon smiled, humming. His hand slowly moving to her bottom, "What took you so long to come find me?" Andy did not wait for a response, he leaned down and kissed her, his lips moving delicately. Andy pulled back and whispered. "Secondly, our kids love each other. Sometimes we forget they are opposites and need time to entertain themselves with their own interests." Andy removed her glasses and leaned down kissing her again, pulling back and staring into her eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. When Andy looked at her that way, she was sure she would do anything he asked for.

"Well we go upstairs and help each one individually with their task, then I was thinking…ballet and baseball. Maybe she'll find another ballet boy to boss around."

Sharon melted at the words _our girl_. "Hmm…she is a bit of bossy pants, isn't she?"

Andy grinned down at her and nodded, "says the person she inherits it from."

She smacked his arm, rolling her eyes and walking to the staircase. "Alright how about I take Tommy, and you take Emily."

"Deal," he said as he hurried to catch up to her, stopping her halfway up the staircase. She turned to face him, and he leaned down and kissed her gingerly. She pulled him back down to her, a hand behind his neck and deepened the kiss. He continued, "After dinner, I will take over, and you'll have all night to work on the paperwork."

Sharon's eyes darkened as she bit her bottom lip, her fingers slowly undoing the topmost button of his shirt. "Not all night," she husked. "I want a repeat of this morning."

"Yeah?" he said just remembering the new position they had discovered, how she had to turn her head into the bed and bite the sheets to keep from waking Emily and Tommy. He got distracted as he watched her climb her way up the staircase and then hurrying after her.

* * *

At the dinner table, each one with their notes beside them, Sharon and Andy instructed them to take turns reading off their list.

Tommy grumbled, making a scene of having to go first, wrestling with the sheet of paper. He took a moment to look up at Emily and then down at his paper. "Number one." Andy encouraged.

Tommy hissed than stated, "Number one, Emily helps me clean my toys." The adults smiled when Emily smiled, sitting up straighter, anxious to hear more. "She sleeps with me when I'm scared," he was shyer about that. "Plays superhero games, and doesn't just want princesses, she helps with my reading homework, and she always forgives." Tommy looked at Sharon first as if her approval was most important.

Andy smiled proudly at his son, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Good Bud, how about you do five Emily." Andy watched Sharon stand up and walk over to Tommy picking him up and sitting him on her lap. He could see the pride in the woman's face, her love for his son was always growing and loved to see the bond they were forming.

Meanwhile, Emily climbed off her chair and stood up, clearing her throat. "Tommy makes me laugh, he shares his snacks, he lets me play with his superheroes, he's very good at baseball, and he lets me give him hugs."

Sharon kissed Tommy's shoulder and nudged him off her lap. The two children hugged one another with a tight hold.

"Good, how about we save the other five for next time we need it?" Andy asked lifting an eyebrow at Sharon as both children took off together to the living room. "See, two years' age difference, always being a single child, they just need to get to know one another more than weekend friends."

Sharon sighed, standing. Andy watched her come around to him and sit down on his lap. She put her hand to his chest and started slowly. "I think you're amazing."

"Is that right?" he teased.

"Yes, and I think their friendly rivalry will become more like sibling rivalry in time. We should not rush it." Sharon leaned down and kissed Andy softly, her hands coming to his cheeks and deepening the kiss when his hands reached around her.

"Mommy, can you stop kissing Andy and can we have our dessert now."

Sharon pulled back laughing with Andy as they both stood up.

As she watched Andy hurry over to both children and chase them out of the kitchen and their giggles hurry through the house. She found herself surprised at how easy of a transition it had been for Emily and Tommy. Their living together, seeing them kiss and hold each other's hands. It was as if it was completely natural to them as if it was something they had grown up witnessing. It made her feel like they should have always been that way, raising their children together.

They spent the rest of the night eating ice cream and huddled together on the couch taking turns reading from Tommy's comic book. As Sharon's eyes shifted over to the boy with the messy hair sounding out his words like he had been practicing every afternoon all she could see was the radiance of his mother. Even though there was so much of Andy in him, he lit up any room he walked into just like Sandra.

Sharon could picture her hundreds of miles away, watching the clock hit 7:50. Ten minutes before bedtime, as Andy and Sandra had agreed so that she could say a goodnight prayer with her son. Looking at Andy filled with joy, happiness, and laughter meant that Sandra must be suffering because Tommy was not with her. To have left him behind, not because she chose her career over her son. Sharon understood that because every day she got up and made every decision hoping that one day Emily could have the best opportunities life had to offer and when she's long gone the stories Emily tells about her are filled with pride.

When everyone was down for the night, Sharon walked over to the bedroom decorated with every Batman toy in existence. As she looked at the boy, just making sure he was okay, just like she checked on Emily at least once every night, Sharon realized how many mistakes she had made in interjecting herself into the boy's life and not having a one-on-one conversation with Sandra just to acknowledge all the worries she had confessed to Andy.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note:** A couple of things...

1\. I answered or responded to some reviews from this story on Tumblr if you're interested. My account name is: smile4please.

2\. Congrats to Ie79 who wrote the 500th review. I contacted her and she made her choice. Thanks again to everyone for all the support!


End file.
